It Started In A WalMart Parking Lot
by missefron15
Summary: I should of listened to my parents when they said don't step on broken glass, but I did anyway & worse of all it happened in a Wal-Mart parking lot. Then the blue eyed wal-mart boy came and saved me. Oh yeah! We fall in love. UGH! Wal-Mart can suck it.
1. If Cinderella Stepped on Broken Glass,

Author's Note; Okay so just to let you guys know I am working on the other stories I have going on. I promise the Chapter 26 will be out soon. And I'm working on finishing Little Wonders as we speak. This idea came in my head as I was walking in & out of Wal-Mart. It's weird and a long story. haha. But I believe you guys are going to love this story. It's going to be amazing;

And the characters are awesome. Troy is my favorite. I just love how I wrote him to be; he's amazing and charming. And Gabriella...is idk how to explain her. Zoe {aka; xxZZBABEY18xx} {you guys have to read her stories! 'Pregnant Intern' & 'Med School Mom' are amazing by her! love her! lol} but anyway, I was talking to Zoe and she said Gabriella in this story (from what i explained her character like) sounded like Sa5m from Bandslam. Now I haven't seen the movie but I head Vanessa played in it amazingly;)

So I'm hoping all goes well! Sharpay is very moody in this story. No she's not pregnant. I swear. She's got her own thing and makes her own rules. Now to let you guys go and start reading. But please review guys! Tell me what you think. And also tell me what kind of Drama should happen later on in the story. I have Chapter two already all written out and working on Chapter three. So please be niceeeXD...if you want; haha. love you guys!

XOXO  
Ashley

**

* * *

**

**Cinderella walked on broken glass**_  
Sleeping Beauty let a whole lifetime pass  
Belle fell in love with a hideous beast,  
Jasmine married a common thief,  
Ariel walked on land for love and life,  
Snow White barely escaped a knife._

_"It was all about blood, sweat and tears  
because love means facing your biggest fears."_

_Fairytale happy endings do come true. _– Unknown

* * *

**It Started In A Wal-Mart Parking Lot****…**

Chapter One: _If Cinderella Stepped on Broken Glass, she would be crying too…wouldn't she?_

_.*.*.*._

If I never mention until the very last moment in life, that I'd wish I listened to my parents about broken glass, then I wouldn't be in this freaking situation right at this moment. You honestly probably don't know the kind of pain I'm in. It hurts so much, I just want to cry my eyes out, but I'm a strong and independent girl…and here I sit in the middle of the parking lot of Wal-Mart…crying over spilt milk. Okay not really spilt milk but broken glass.

You probably don't even know what the hell I'm talking about…I don't even think I know. Whoa, that would be weird. Not knowing what I'm even talking about. Erg. Whatever.

I was sitting at home being totally bored when Sharpay called. And when Sharpay calls…you must listen…if not she will murder you in your sleep. I'm not lying. Seriously.

So there I was, sitting on my living room couch watching 'Pimp My Ride', when I hear my damn phone ringing. The ringtone was 'She Can Get It by Kevin Rudolf'. I just love that song.

"_Don't stop! She's working it on the block. She moves it around the clock…She can get it…Sh-Sh-She can get it…" _it continued to drown out the loudness over the TV. I knew if I didn't answer…I was going to be dead meat. So after it kept ringing for the 2nd time, I decided to go ahead and answer. Damn it.

"Hello," my voice answered…not too happy that I was on the phone. I loved my phone, I really do. It was a nice black Blackberry Storm…the very phone my dear and loyal grandpapi and grandmami bought me…I know they have weird names that I call them. But I love them. Very much. Continuing my statement about answering my phone…I hate talking to people…sometimes. Well it's not that I don't want to talk…occasionally. I just think some people are very annoying. And today is 'GABRIELLA'S DAY AWAY FROM EVERYONE!!!'

Yeah don't ask.

"Gabriella."

Oh shit.

Sharpay.

If she does call…It has to be on the first ring. See the thing about my best friend (aka: Sharpay)…you have to answer on the first ring or like I said before…she'll murder you.

"Hey Shar…" I spoke slowly, but not in a way some would refer to me as retarded. Oh god, I should just shut up now. Damn.

"Don't you _'Hey Shar' _me, Missy!" She shouted. I sighed and muted the TV.

You cannot have anything on when Sharpay calls.

Here is the list:

TV  
Music  
Shower (again…don't ask)  
Food cooking  
Computer (sometimes)  
Play station 2 (yes I know I'm not updated to the world around us. Whatever.)

Anyway that's some of the things on the list. When she calls, you listen and you listen well, because you may get something worth it in the end.

"I'm truly sorry that I didn't answer on the first ring. My phone was all the way upstairs and I was all the way in the living roo-"

"Liar."

Damn IT!

"Okay…I was living up life." I told her and she broke out into laughter. The weirdest things make her laugh but then again…no one is as unusual as Sharpay Michelle Evans.

"Okayyy…" she stressed out.

"So what did you call to talk about?" I asked her. This was always the proper way to ask her why she is calling.

Never ever. I mean NEVER EVER ask her 'So why'd you call?'. She will like blow up and scream, 'WHY DO YOU HATE ME!? DO YOU NOT LIKE TO TALK TO ME!? I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE....'

Okay so that's happened to me before, but Sharpay and I are still the best of friends. The unlucky one was Amy Miller. I felt so bad for her. She ended up moving away a month after Sharpay shouted out at her. Poor Amy.

"Oh…I just wanted to go out and do something. Like go to the mall or whatever. You want to do something with me?" Not really. I sighed and looked at 'Pimp My Ride' playing, the sound still on mute. I really wanted to watch Xzibit pimp out some cars. But if my best friend wants to do something then we will.

"Sure. Would you like me to pick you up or you going to drive?" I asked her.

"You can drive. I'm famished of driving darling Gabi," she said and laughed. See weird sense of humor.

"Okay. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Yes, please. I'll be getting ready. Just let yourself in."

"Yes Ma'am," I spoke and we both laughed.

"Bye Gabi," she said. See now this is Normal Sharpay. Normal Sharpay is amazing. I love her to death. She is outgoing and spontaneous, lazy and whatever. Mean Sharpay is the prim and proper, deal with it Sharpay.

"Bye." Then she hung up. Always let Sharpay hang up first. If you don't and you do it first, she might have wanted to say something first. I hung up too and turned the TV off and dragged my lazy ass of the couch. I'm not fat or anything. I'm very slim and like a size four. Sharpay is a size five and would like it to stay that way. I'm okay with it. She's not fat either. She's amazingly gorgeous and slim too. We're both athletic and what not, I mean we usually go to like 24 fitness or something every other weekend and like do whatever but I get more action from track.

I went upstairs and went towards the very end and opened my bedroom door. I had this whole floor basically to myself. My brother, Aaron had a room on this floor too, but his was like in the middle of the hall and he's away at college. He's twenty-one and that's a good four years older than me, but we're very close and I miss him very much. I sighed. Sometimes I wish my brother would come home again. Whatever.

I entered my room and closed my door and went to my closet. I could defiantly tell today was not a day to dress up. Sharpay was in that mood where it's okay to wear sweats around her. I was wearing Gray sweats that came up to the middle of my leg…kind of like Capri sweats and I had on a black Cobra Starship t-shirt on with a white cami on underneath it and it had lace on the bottom. My favorite kind of undershirts. I then headed for my drawer and grabbed some very small ankle socks and then put on my checkered vans on. I looked at my hair and decided to put it up in a like messed up looking pony tail. My curls were like every where sticking out in the pony tail, but whatever and I didn't have much make-up on but like eyeliner and strawberry Chap Stick (I personally hate lip gloss and lip stick. Ew.)

I grabbed my Ed Hardy Bag that had my wallet, iPod, car keys, and then I placed my phone inside it too. It had more junk in there but I don't feel like telling you. I walked out of my room and shut my door and then walked down the stairs and then stopped by the kitchen to see my mom and dad cooking.

You see in my family, my parents love cooking together. It's a chance to spend more time together and have fun. It was much funner when Aaron was still here and we would all make it together. My mom was a nurse at the Albuquerque Memorial Hospital and my dad was a doctor there. So when spending time together cooking it means a lot. I don't see them a lot but seeing them cooking and smiling at one another makes me want to find somebody to love.

Their love is like…Cinderella and Prince Charming. Well okay scratch that. Prince Eric and Princess Ariel. Yep! That's the one. I'm comparing my parents to Disney fiction characters aren't I? I sighed. It's more like Prince Eric and Ariel because my mom met my dad in high school. He was the popular dude and she was the superstar swimmer. And it just meshed together. They both wanted to go into the medical field and applied at the hospital and both got jobs there. Then Aaron came along, they got married, and then four years later, I came and then here we are seventeen years down the road and I'm standing here in the kitchen doorway, watching my parents being lovey dovey. How sad.

"Gabi, you okay?" I heard a voice knock me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw both my parents looking at me kind of weird.

"Yep. Totally Cool. Hey I'm heading out," I told them walking into the kitchen.

"Gabi watch out!" I looked at my dad and he pushed my away from where I was walking. I looked down and noticed there was broken glass on the floor. I looked at my parents weirdly.

"How'd that happen?"

"I dropped it earlier and thought I picked up all the pieces…I guess not. See Gabi, watch where you step. Good thing you have shoes on." I heard my mother say. I looked at them again and they finished getting the rest of the glass up.

"Where are you going again?" dad asked, as soon as they were done.

"Picking Sharpay up. We're going somewhere. Not sure yet. You know how she is." I told them and they both nodded and we laughed. My parents knew everything there is to know about Sharpay. Sharpay and twin brother Ryan and I have been best friends since we we're still in diapers. My parents and her parents went to school together and then lost touch after graduation and then when I was like seven months old they meet up again and Sharpay's parents are like kind of rich…owning the damn country club…and have twins nine months old. Yes they are older than me. Everyone is always older than me. But I have a late birthday so I will still be seventeen when I graduate and enter college, then later on turn eighteen.

My parents looked at me and nodded. "Just call us if you are going to stay out late, you know we worry about you," My mom, Piper, told me. Yes her name is Piper Anamaria Logan Montez. Notice I put in her maiden name. Haha. I love my mom's name. It's sooo cool. My dad's is Carson Timothy Montez. Eh, his is okay. I do love Carson though.

"I know, I know. Love you guys," I said walking out of the kitchen and out the door. I heard a faint love you too, as I left.

I went to the garage and opened it up and went towards my car, which was a 2002 Midnight Blue Ford Escape. It wasn't new or anything. It was a hammy down from my brother. My parents got him a Range Rover for graduation and they all agreed to let me have his car which was a used car, but ran well. I opened my car door and got in and shut it. I pulled my keys out of my bag and put them in the ignition and started my car. I put it in reverse and back out of the garage and then when I was far away from the garage door, I got my little garage door opener for my car and pressed the button for it to close. I got onto the street and took off towards Sharpay's house, which was in a gate community.

As I was driving I put on some music. 'Bones by City Sleeps' started playing from their CD, I had. I loved this song. I also loved the show 'Bones'. Damn it. Sharpay owes me. I could be at home watching 'Pimp My Ride' or 'Bones' but No… I'm driving to pick her up. It's whatever.

I pulled up to the gate community, known as Hillside Community and rolled my window down and saw Philip, the guard the gated community in his little booth outside the gate. I smiled at him and he waved and came over to my car.

"Hey Gabi!" he said coming up and smiled at me. I smiled back and looked at him. He was grayish black hair and wore his glasses that hid his grey green eyes. Philip has been the guard for Hillside for about ten years. He's really awesome.

"Hey Philip!" I said.

"Here to see Miss Sharpay?" He asked, knowing I was. I shook my head and he just laughed and told me to wait a second. He ran back to his booth and hit the gate button and it opened. I smiled at him and Drove past him and towards Sharpay's house. Her house had to be the biggest of them all here in Hillside Community. After all her parents created this gated community. I pulled into the driveway of Sharpay's house and turned my car off and grabbed my bag and then got out and went up towards her door and opened it.

I walked in and shut it behind me and then went towards the grand entrance stairs and down and then down the huge hall and towards the pink door. Did I mention Sharpay is in love with the damn color pink while I hate it? It's just sooo PINK! I opened her bedroom door and walked in and saw her at her closet.

"Hey Shar," I said and laid my bag on her bed and flopped down on top. Sharpay turned towards me and smiled. During the summer her hair was blonde but she decided to go back to her natural color and had the salon dye it back to brunette. She looked hot like one too. It was January now and the cold air made her hair a little weird but it was still gorgeous. When we came back from our summer break and everyone saw her hair they all started loving the new dew. Whatever.

"Hey Miss Gabriella," She spoke and smiled at me. She was in a pair of pink skinny jeans and a white shirt that had some kind of pink writing on it that I couldn't make out and didn't really care to read and was in some black and pink All Stars. I told you she liked pink.

"So where did you want to go?" I asked her. She turned to face me and closed her closet doors and came over towards where I was laying down and sat next to me.

"I don't know. You pick," she spoke.

"I don't know either…" I said. I was thinking of a place and then thought of one.

"Let's go to Wal-Mart," I told her with a grin on my face. She laughed and nodded. Wal-Mart was our thing. It was awesome not to spend so much money like she does in the mall. Wal-Mart was my Guilty Pleasure and it was not her favorite place in the world but if I loved it she did too.

"Alright. Let me get more comfortable first," I nodded as she stood and got changed. Ten minutes found her in Pink sweats; same shirt that now I could read that said 'Gorgeous'. I laughed to myself and saw she had her tan Uggh Boots on. I smiled and also saw she had her Victoria's Secret PINK! Hoodie on.

Damn IT!

I forgot a Hoodie. Oh well, I'll buy another one. That was another one of my Guilty Pleasure's. Hoodie's. I loved them to pieces. I had a bunch. Let's leave it at that.

Sharpay and I strolled out of her house and got into my car and drove off towards Wal-Mart.

**

I pulled into the parking lot of Wal-Mart and parked far away because Shar and I always liked to walk farther. It was just out thing. As we stepped into the store, warm heat hit us and we smiled at each other and grabbed a basket.

First we took off towards the beauty aisle and she got her stuff and I got my crap. I loved getting this one kind of shampoo and conditioner that smelled like Toasted Sugar and Vanilla. It smelled SO good. Sharpay even got some, but got Strawberry too. We got some make-up, well she mostly did.

"What color should I get, Gab?" She asked, holding up pink and purple eye shadow. I didn't know. I liked them both. I know I don't like pink but it was cute in a sort of Sharpay way.

"Get em' both, Shar, They're both cute," I told her and she smiled and put it in the basket.

"Hey Shar, let's get some CD's for my car. I need some new music," I told her and she nodded and we were off towards the entertainment place in the store.

"What about David Cook?" Sharpay asked. I gave her a face.

"No. I don't like his style. I like David Archuleta better," I told her and she grinned at me.

"Same here, sister."

"What do you think of Coldplay," I asked, holding their new CD.

"No. That's like music suicide. That Scientist song is good but that Viva La Vida or whatever is called is so stupid." She told me and I had to agree.

"What about 'The Cranberries'?" she said holding it up.

"If it's got the song 'Linger' on it, get it," I told her grinning. She looked on the back of the CD and she looked up grinning and put it in the basket.

"Hello Ladies," we heard a voice. I turned my head and saw what I didn't want to see.

Wyatt Daniels.

I hated him. He was a disgusting jerk and very popular at my school, East High. With him were his buddies, Christian James, Tyler Moore, and Noah Jackson. Erg, they all made me mad.

"What do you want Daniels?" Sharpay spat at him. He grinned at Sharpay and slug an arm around her shoulder.

"Lookin' for some easy lay," he said seductively and Sharpay and I immediately shuttered in sickness.

Sharpay slung his arm off of her and moved back a little, more by me.

"Oh come on Sharpay, get over it," he told her. See the reason why I really hate Wyatt is that he and Sharpay dated for a bit last year and he broke her heart by cheating on her with Janie Connors.

"Whatever Wyatt," She told him and walked over to some other CDs. I glared at him and he smirked at me and then I saw his posse come closer.

"What's up Gabriella?" I made a face at him and looked at some more CDs.

"Gabi, come on. Don't be a bitch," I quickly met his gaze and snapped at him.

"Bitch!? I'm not being a bitch. Maybe I'm ignoring you and that's only because I think you are the most ungrateful son of a bitch jerk who doesn't care about a damn thing! Oh I'm 'Lookin' for some easy lay', You stupid jackass. Get a god damn life," I yelled at him and went off to find Sharpay. I noticed his buddy's oh-ing at him and he yelled at them to shut up and them to follow him and he left. I sighed and noticed some of the Wal-Mart employees looking at me weirdly, but one certain blue eyed guy staring at me with a smirk. I smirked back at him and he laughed and continued ringing up some DVD for some fat ugly man with boobs. Ew. Mental image. I found Sharpay looking at the new Britney Spears CDs and I laughed.

"Really Shar?" I asked her. She glanced up at me and smiled softly. I sighed. Wyatt is so going to pay.

"Sharpay forget about what he said. He's a jackass."

"I know. I'm just deciding if I want her first album or her last one," she said. I laughed and told her to get the new one and we continued looking at CDs.

"I wonder if they have Bones Season three on DVD yet…" I murmured to myself.

"Yep. But it's in a locked case." A rough, male voice spoke. I looked up on my right and saw it was the Blue-eyed guy from earlier.

"Hmm…"

"Gabs, you know you want it, so get it," Sharpay said from my left. I looked at the case with the box set of different series and DVDs and back to the blue-eyed guy, whose name tag said 'Troy'.

"Okay Troy," I spoke and he raised an eyebrow. I directly pointed towards his name tag and he looked down and then back at me with a slow smile coming on his face. "Can I please get the Bones Season Three?" I asked politely.

"Sure." He took out some keys from his pocket and went towards the glass case and unlocked the case and then got me the season. He then turned back towards me and gave me a questioning look.

"What?" I asked him.

"Do you want anything else from the case?" He asked.

"Sharpay, do you want any series?" I asked her.

"I don't know. What do they have?" I looked at the cases and saw they had some of the 'Friends' seasons.

"They got Friends," I spoke.

"Yeah! Gabs, you know I have to have a little Ross and Rachael in my life," she said and laughed.

"Okay get her the Friends," I told him.

"Which season?" he questioned.

"Which one Shar?" I asked.

"All of the ones they got," She murmured. I laughed and Troy looked at me.

"You heard her," He grunted and nodded and got like five different season's of 'Friends'.

"That's it right?" He asked. I nodded and he shut and locked the glass case and started walking to the check out thing in the entertainment department. If you got movies or what not from the case you have to buy them in the entertainment area. Bogus or what?

"Shar, come on. I'm ready to go." She nodded and pushed our basket to where Troy was ringing up our stuff. He looked at our basket.

"You girls what me to ring that too?" He asked.

"Could you?" Sharpay asked. He nodded and she smiled as well as I. When it was time to pay Sharpay decided to pay with her credit card.

"Shar, you can't keep doing this," I told her.

"It's fine Gabriella. It's not like I'm poor or anything," She muttered the last part and I sighed. I had money but not as much as Sharpay. Sharpay paid and Troy handed her our receipt.

"Thanks for shopping at Wal-Mart!" he said cheerfully. Whoa. That scares me.

"Bye…" I said trailing off and going with Sharpay giggling as she pushed the basket.

"That boy is like whoa hot," Sharpay noted. "But totally not my type." She said. That's kind of true. Plus she would never date a guy that works at Wal-Mart. "You should go for him Gabs. He kept staring at you the whole time we were in the entertainment area." I looked at her as we got outside of Wal-Mart and started walking towards my car.

"What? No! He wasn't. That's not tru-" I didn't finish my sentence because I just stepped in something nasty. I looked at the bottom of my shoe and noticed there was gum on it. I just bought these shoes! I stopped and started taking them off. Sharpay looked at me and looked disgusted.

"Gabi, what the hell are you doing?"

"Gum. On. The. Bottom. Of. My. Shoe." I gritted through my teeth. Sharpay knew I loved hoodies and my Vans. My FAVORITE VANS! I successfully took them off and started walking. I was not going to wear my Vans with gum on the bottom in my car. Gross.

"So You want to head back to my house or yours Gabs?" She asked me. I shrugged and kept walking.

"I don't know. I gues-" I stopped and squeezed my eyes shut as the pain came.

"MotherFO!" I screamed out loud throughout the entire parking lot, which indeed did catch some stares. Sharpay stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me while I was in dead pain. She then looked at what was wrong and gasped.

"Holy shit Gabs, you stepped in Broken Glass." Whoa. She rhymed. Scary. I felt the blood seeping through my sock and I stood on my right foot as my left took on the pain of glass in my foot. It hurt so damn much.

"Damn it! It fuckin' HURTS!" I screamed.

"Miss Montez!" I heard my name being called. I had to sit on the parking lot pavement, while I took some of the pressure off my feet. I held my left foot in my hands and looked at it. Glass was sticking out. Who the fuck put broken glass in the parking lot at WAL-MART!?

"Uhh, Gabs…that guy is coming up and calling your name," I looked up and saw Troy running towards me with something in his hand.

"Hey, you left your Bon-" He looked down at me with a questioning stare and then glanced at my foot. I saw people looking behind him to see what happened and why someone was yelling.

"Holy Shit. You stepped in Broken Glass." He said.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" I screamed, defiantly in pain.

"You need to go to the hospital." He told me. I began to fell dizzy and looked at Sharpay who nodded.

"Whate-" I didn't finish my sentence because all I could see was darkness. So much for that Damn Broken Glass.


	2. Did Cinderella Have To Get Stitches Too,

Author's Note; OMG! I LOVE YOU GUYS! You made my day! You guys gave me over 30 REVIEWS on just one chapter! I'm so happy! I could cry! Now I'm here to deliver the 2nd chapter! Now I do want you guys to know I start school Monday. I'm really excited! and I have a job that i work on Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday, (sometimes Saturday's) and (sometimes' Sundays') So i'm going to try my very best to write each chapter. Just for you guys! haha. Anyway...You guys wanna hear something funny?

Okay so today (sat.) my mom, me, one of my best friend's Beth and my niece and nephew went to the mall. NEVER GOING AGAIN...as of right now. but anyway on the way to the mall, Beth says, "So I was talking to Will...or texting really" (okay now Will is my VERY VERY VERY BEST GUY FRIEND. I've known him since Freshman year and we'll be Juniors this year!) andi was like 'Yeah, what's up with him?" andshe's like 'He asked me if I was still dating my cowboy' (Beth's cowboy is her boyfriend andher boyfriend does NOT like will) and i laughed and then she said 'he also asked if you were seeing anybody' now right there is a major damn well shocker! Since when does Will care who i date?...Okay the fact is i never date. Not in the 16 years I've lived on this earth but still! Beth was like, "maybe will likes you" and i was like 'Nope'. What do you guys think it means? haha.

Okay i thought that was funny you guys might not...but anyway...hope you chapter two! BUT ALSO! GUYS TELL ME WHAT KIND OF DRAMA SHOULD HAPPEN!

XOXO  
Ashley

**

* * *

**

**Cinderella walked on broken glass**_  
Sleeping Beauty let a whole lifetime pass  
Belle fell in love with a hideous beast,  
Jasmine married a common thief,  
Ariel walked on land for love and life,  
Snow White barely escaped a knife._

_"It was all about blood sweat and tears  
because love means facing your biggest fears."_

_Fairytale happy endings do come true. _– Unknown

* * *

**It Started In A Wal-Mart Parking Lot****…**

Chapter Two: _Did Cinderella Have To Get Stitches Too…Or Is That Just Me?_

_.*.*.*._

I opened my eyes and looked around and saw I was indeed in a hospital bed. I have no idea why or how that happened but I looked up and saw that my mom was in the room with me.

"Oh sweetie! Your okay!" she seemed delighted. Whoa. I looked at her and noticed she was in her nursing scrubs thingy mic-bob outfit. Ah. She was my nurse. And behind Door number two…Carson Montez will be my Doctor. We will just have to wait and see.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I had the strangest dream that I stepped on broken glass. Nah.

"You stepped on Broken Glass…at Wal-Mart." Damn It. Never mind then.

"What happened?"

"Well…" she started but Sharpaybarged into the room witha following boy behind. He looks familiar…Blue-Eyed Troy!

"Good thing you're awake." She muttered.

"What happened?" I said once again.

"You passed out." Troy spoke up.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I drove you here," he spoke.

"Oh…well never mind. Your okay to stay as long as one of you three people tell me what happened." I said and Sharpay and Troy nodded. Mom said nothing and walked out letting us be.

"Go ahead Wal-Mart boy," Sharpay spoke.

"Well you stepped on Broken Glass," he began.

"I KNOW THAT!" I said stressing it out.

"Okay well um, the glass cut into deep and you lost a bunch of blood in your foot and you fainted and I drove you to the hospital..." in my CAR!?

"Not in my car right?" I asked.

"No. In mine." He said.

"Oh what kind of car?" I asked casually.

"Oh! It's a 2009 Ford Escape. Just got it…But your blood will be hard to get out of the carpet…" he trailed off. I stiffed a laughed and looked at Sharpay, who looked bored and wanting to go home.

"Shar…where's my car?" I asked her.

"I had to drive it. I really don't like driving your car Gabs. I like driving my Mustang just fine but not your stupid car." I laughed and looked back at Troy.

"Any way…And then when we came in Sharpay went and asked for I guess Piper and Carson Montez…you parents I presume?" He asked andI nodded. "They both work here?" Once again I nodded. "Well any way, your dad saw you and almost had a heart attack but I told him you stepped in glass and he right away took you here and gave you stitches." I nodded and he finished.

"Whoa. What a Day Dudes. What a day." I said. Sharpay's phone rang and she let it ring a few times before answering it.

"Sharpay speaking."

"Oh yes Ryan. Can you come pick me up? I'm in the hospital. No I'm not hurt. Gabriella stepped on Broken Glass in the Wal-Mart Parking Lot," she told him. Damn it. Why did she do that? Now he's going to be teasing me. "Yes she did. I know she's stupid. She took her shoes off because she had gum on the bottom. I know Ry. Yes. No. YES! Shut UP! Can you pick me up or not?" She asked angrily.

"Good. Be here in ten minutes. Drive fast. I'm famished." And she shut her phone.

"Shar…what was with the yes and no's?" I asked her.

"Ryan's like 'Is she okay?' and I'm like Yes. 'Is she dead' and I said no. 'Did she get stitches?' and I said yes and he was about to ask another one but I said shut up," she said and me and her broke out into laughter. I saw Troy look at us funny and decided not to talk. The door to the hospital room opened and there stood my dad. Carson Montez. I WAS RIGHT! SCORE!!!

"Hey daddy!" I said cheerfully.

"Gabriella what did your mother and I say?" he asked coming into the room, dressed in his doctor gear.

"Not to step in Glass…"

"And you just had to take your shoes off because there was gum!?" he asked.

"Well…they're my favorite shoes daddy…"

"Gabriella what am I going to do with you?" he asked, sighing.

"Love me forever and ever until the end of the world?" I said with a cheeky smile. He flashed me a grin and laughed.

"So you had to get 13 stitches."

"NO!" I hate the number thirteen. I always have. I can't stand it. I don't really know why. It's just a bad luck of a number.

"Gabs, you really need to get over that damn number," Sharpay murmured.

"I can't! I am going to be cursed with bad luck from now on! THANKS A LOT DAD!" I shouted and sighed.

"Gabriella you're so dramatic." My mother's voice said entering my room.

"Whatever." My parents laughed and I just sat there on the hospital bed and then groaned. I looked at my left foot and noticed it was wrapped up. I also noticed crutches next to my bed. I wonder how long I'll have to be on those? Hmm…

"A few days," My dad said. Darn. I really wanted to play around on those.

"Thank you Mr. Bolton, for carrying my daughter here," My mother said. Who is Mr. Bolton?

"You can call me Troy, Mrs. Montez. And it's no problem." He said, giving her a cheeky smile.

"Call me Piper," Ew. Why would he call her by her first name? I love her name but why? Whatever it's none of my business.

"Thanks again, Son. Gabriella here probably saw the blood and fainted," he laughed and so did Troy. I did not! I'm not that squeamish. Erg. Dad is so getting a mouth full when he gets home…whenever he gets home. And Son!? Why would he call him son? Unless…Troy didn't take the right path towards the hospital, saw how amazingly gorgeous I was and took me to Vegas and we got hitched and then told my dad and mom we're married and…You know that's very stupid of me to think. I looked up at Troy and actually looked.

He looked about nineteen or twenty…I don't really know but was very handsome and had a hot look on him. He was wearing a black t-shirt that had some weird design on it andthen he had dark washed blue jeans on with vans. VANS! Hell yeah! And then I noticed his blue vest that had his name tag on it. His Wal-Mart vest. Damn you Wal-Mart. Damn You.

Troy looked my way real quick and gave me a curt wink and went back to talking with my parents. I gaped at him and then looked at Sharpay who saw the whole thing. If only my life was simpler.

-

The next day found me in my bed watching my TV being absolute bored. My parents had the day off of work and were doing whatever to keep them occupied. And right now I could hear them coming up the stairs andinto my room. Oh gosh…they want to talk. I mean talking with them is cool and all but it gets so boring. Piper and Carson Montez loveto talk if anything else, they work with people every day andtalk with them. Anyway, my dad knocked on my door andthey both came in and shut the door. I sighed and turned my TV off and faced them. Mom sat in front of me and my dad pulled my desk chair over towards my bed. I couldn't really walk because of the stitches on my foot but I was glad I didn't have to go anywhere. Oh the joys of life.

"I hope you're going to learn from this Gabriella," My mother told me.

"Oh you bet I did. Don't wear my favorite Vans when shopping at Wal-Mart," My parents looked at me and I just lowered my head.

"This Troy sounds very nice," My mom started again. Oh no. It was about him. If anything I hated more is talking about Boys with my parents. I don't even like dating. They tell me I need to haveat least one boyfriend in high school and I haven't yet. I've seen Sharpay date and all she ended up was getting hurt or her dumping the stupid guy. I don't need a guy. My mom wants me to finda Prince Charming like she found her Prince Eric. There I go again referring to Disney Fiction characters. I have such a sad life.

"Uh huh…sure." I mumbled and they just kind of looked at me. "What?" I muttered.

"Did you ever thank him?" My father asked. I looked at him blankly and shook my head 'no'.

"Why not, young lady?" my mother scolded. I shrugged my shoulders and then my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. and started getting confused. How the hell did he get my number?

I looked up and noticed my parents were suddenly gone.

Those bastards.

They gave Troy freaking Bolton my cell number. UGH!

"Hello," I said into the phone after deciding to talk to him.

"Gabriella, right?" a strong voice spoke.

"Yep…and you?" I said playing confused.

"It's Troy…I took you to the hospital yesterday…" he trailed off.

"OH! Yeah…What'd you want?" I asked completely aware of the voices outside my room. My parents wanted to set the two of us up.

"You wanna go out?"

"Are you stupid?" I asked.

"No…You know I did graduate High School as Valedictorian…So I'm pretty sure I'm smart enough," He told me. Okay so he's not stupid. That's all he had to say.

"Valedictorian? You? What'd you do suck up to your teachers?" I heard the groans of my parents outside of my bedroom. They hated when I did this to guys.

"No. My dad was the basketball coach." Ouch. Good come back.

"I can't go out."

"Why Not?"

"I have stitches in my foot."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Haha. Take that smartass.

"I'll pick you up in ten minutes. Bye." He hung up. What? He's picking me up? Since when? What?! I'm SOOO CONFUSED!

"MOM! DAD!" I screamed. They immediately came in, with hopeful smiles on their faces.

"I hate you two right now."

"You love us." Dad said. Okay I didn't hate them…but they just made me angry.

"Fine. I do love you. But explain to me why Wal-Mart Boy is coming to pick me up in ten minutes for a date?" Mom and Dad laughed and broke out into huge grins. Oh god. They planned this.

"Why do you guys have to do this to me?" I asked whining into my pillow.

"Well he's such a nice boy…" Mom said.

"And he's got morals and he brought you to the hospital even though he was still needed at work," Dad said.

"Maybe he wanted to be a good citizen." I mumbled.

"Gabriella come on, lighten up. At least go on one date and that's it," Mom said and Dad agreed. I can't believe this.

"No."

"We'll take your phone away."

"Take it. I don't mind." I smiled. No talking for a while? Oh I could take that punishment easily.

"Your car." Oh shit…

"Fine."

They smiled.

I hate them.

…

I can believe I was sitting here, in front of Troy the Wal-Mart boy Bolton, at McDonalds. I don't mind that we're at McDonalds…I just am sitting there. We're not even talking if you can consider it. We eat in a pure bliss silence. And then he spoke.

"So…tell me about yourself." Greatttt. He wants to know about me. Well…

"Name is Gabriella Elise Montez. I was born on December 14th. My parents are both doctors and their names are Piper Anamaria Logan Montez and Carson Timothy Montez. They decided to keep it real and have two kids. I have an older brother apparently and his name is Aaron. He's twenty-one years old and is away at college. If he was home…everything would be homey again. But any ways…I'm seventeen years old andI attend East High School andI'm a senior. I will graduate with honors because I study…when it's…let's say…when I'm not lazy. I love school and maybe I'll become _Valedictorian_." I smirked and looked at him, which he had an amused smile on his face. I grinned at him and we both laughed.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Nope. Not even close. I havea best friend. And dude she'll probably be my one and only. You met her at Wal-Mart. Her name is Sharpay. She's a very complex person. She is like an ice queen but sometimes she turns down the ice and her heart warms up and she's normal again," I said and he laughed. "I've known her and her twin brother Ryan since we were little kids and we will never ever stop being friends. Last year her heart was broken by this jackass named Wyatt Daniels, who you probably saw in Wal-Mart yesterday when I was yelling at him. Dude he's a sick fuck." I said and he laughed.

"Sorry for the language but he's disgust's me." He laughed andnodded for me to continue. "I am a person who…how should I say this…doesn't care. Just goes with the flow. Accepts life as it comes. I think Fairytales are bullshit. I mean Cinderella wore freaking glass shoes and she didn't break the glass. But what would happen if her damn glass broke? Then what would happen?" I asked him. He shrugged, amused. "She would end up like me and then stupid Prince Charming would come and sweep her off her hurt foot and whisk her away and bang her continually." Then I realized the last part of that sentence. Damn it.

Then he busted out into laughter. I have been known to rant a lot…but if it makes you laugh. I looked at him and started laughing too.

"You are a character." He said.

"No. I'm a human being." He smiled, smirking too.

"What about you?" I asked him, wanting to know more about him.

He grinned and started talking, "My name is Troy Jackson Bolton, I was born on October 18th, and my parents decided to have six kids." I gapped at him. My parents could only handle two. Whoa. "There's Chase who's like twenty-eight. He's married and has a four year old daughter anda baby on the way, Noah who is Twenty-five. He's engaged withhis girlfriend and has a dog named chimp."

"Chimp?"

"My brother was drunk when they named it."

"Then there is Trinity and Connor, they're twins andare bothtwenty-two. They're in college, Trinity has a boyfriend andConnor is a studying kind of guy. He's single. Then there is me. Troy. Haha. I'm nineteen…twenty later on this year…I'm single and attend U of A and I'm a sophomore there. And then poor poor Leah. She's sixteen and a junior at East High. She's very much like Connor." I then noticed something.

"Did your parents plan to have kids all three years apart?" I asked, amused.

"I don't know. I think it just worked out like that." I laughed and he continued. "Yes I have a big family. My dad – Jack Bolton – is the Basketball Coach at East high and my mom, Lucille is a veterinarian. So My family is pretty simple."

"Simple? Your parents had six kids."

"I know."

"Don't you hate it?"

"Not really. I like to call it a personal challenge. You get to deal with new problems every day." I laughed and he smiled.

"Anyway…I graduated from East high like a year and half ago and I never saw you there."

"Well Sharpay andRyan were in private school with me our freshman years and half of sophomore andwe knew tons of people from East High because we went to Junior High with them and we convinced our parents to let us go there too…so in sophomore year we transferred over. So you might have not seen us…or you might have." He laughed and looked at me.

"You're very witty. I like that." I blushed. WHAT!? I BLUSHED! SINCE WHEN!!!! Erg. He smirked at my warm cheeks and continued on. "Anyway I was valedictorian and east high's basketball captain and now I'm at U of A on a scholarship for basketball andplay on the red hawks team. But the season's kind of in a bummer right now and I work at Wal-Mart…as you know." I laughed and he smiled.

"My best friend is Chad Danforth. He's the most stupid, annoyingest person on this earth…but you got to love the Chadmister!" he exclaimed. I laughed.

"That's not very nice calling him names." I spoke.

"And it's not nice to call _Sharpay_ an Ice Queen whose heart warms sometimes." He said mocking me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled.

"And what's wrong with Prince Charming and Cinderella?" he asked, leaning forward a bit. I leaned in a bit too.

"I think Disney Fiction characters…are overrated. No one will fall in love like they do," I said and he just looked at me.

"Maybe…maybe not." He murmured.

"Why do you want a Cinderella?" I asked, smirking.

"Ehh…Maybe. I'd like to go looking for the girl who lost her glass slipper," he said and looked at me. "But then again I walked out of Wal-Mart and founda girl on the groundfrom stepping on Broken Glass. I swept you off your feet like Prince Charming…maybe I already found her." He said, looking into my eyes. I knew my cheeks were getting warmer. Oh no.

"So you're saying…" Oh boy. Please don't say what I think you're going to say. Because then that would be bad and then my parents would be ecstatic someone liked me and blah blah blah. But I knew it before he said the words.

"Yeah. I wanna be your Prince Charming."

Greattt.

When I feel like running, I can't.

I have thirteen stitches in my left foot.

Bad luck.

And he wants to be my overrated Prince Charming. Whoa.

Can life get any better?

"Gabriella you okay?" I heard his voice before I blacked out once more.

Oh yeah…I faint.

What a day.


	3. Princess Aurora was asleep because of a,

Author's Note; Hey Guys! How is everyone doing at school so far?! And those of you that don't go until sept! LUCKY! haha. No but im a Junior this year in my high school and it's so exciting. Our school is divided into three trimesters and we're in first tri and we only have 5 classes right now. well i basically have 4 because my first two periods is one class that is like two and half hours long. It's a Business I(forgot the world) Mulitmedia (BIM) class. It deals with computers and I get to learn how to use Photoshop CS4 and all that jazz, so that's fun and then third period for me is US History and I had a test TODAY! erg. haha. and fourth period is Journalism! yay! and fifth period (MY FAVORITE CLASS!) English! and then i get out of school! lol. So it's fun!

Oh and my problem with my best friend Will is some what solved... He's not going to be dating Emily. But he knows I like him...which he knew from last year and all that jazz and asked me the other day who i liked because he asked me if i wanted a boyfriend and he already knew I liked him and I said yes and he's trying to figure out who i like when he knows. He's such a strange guy. But I love my best friend!!! lol. Any way sorry for this being so short and all, i'm trying to get chapters our fast. it's RAINING HERE! lol. Okay gotta go! love you guys! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

XOXO  
Ashley

* * *

Cinderella walked on broken glass_  
_**Sleeping Beauty let a whole lifetime pass  
**_Belle fell in love with a hideous beast,  
Jasmine married a common thief,  
Ariel walked on land for love and life,  
Snow White barely escaped a knife._

_"It was all about blood sweat and tears  
because love means facing your biggest fears."_

_Fairytale happy endings do come true. _– Unknown

* * *

**It Started In A Wal-Mart Parking Lot****…**

Chapter Three: _Princess Aurora was asleep because of a spell or somewhat…me? I fainted and didn't want to face Wal-Mart boy. Oh Joy._

.*.*.*.

I don't know why I fainted. Oh wait yes I do. Because of that damn boy wanted to be my prince charming. ERG. This is why I don't want to date. There are too many charming guys, especially this one. And he worked at Wal-Mart. I love Wal-Mart, but right now I hate it.

I opened my eyes and saw a certain familiar ceiling. Ah. It's my ceiling. I'm a dumbass. Well if the shoe fits…

I groaned quietly and lifted my body up and sat up in a sitting position and noticed that my mom was in the room. She turned her head up and went straight for me.

"Oh Gabriella…" she said and then broke out into laughter. I glared at her. I fainted and she laughs at ME!? HOW RUDE! EVIL MOTHER!

"How can you laugh at me?" I asked her bluntly and she just looked at me and her laughter quieted down.

"Honey, you fainted on a date."

"It wasn't a date," I muttered.

_But it was…_

Shut up mind.

_You were on a date, admit it._

No. I do not have to admit it. It was not a date.

_Well Wal-Mart boy thinks it was…_

Well if he thinks so…

I looked up from my speaking to myself and saw both my parents and Troy Bolton were in my room and looking at me weird. Hmmm…I wonder why?

_Maybe because you were talking to me._

How about you shut up!

_HOW RUDE!_

"Gabriella…are you okay?" I heard my father ask me. I looked at him and then looked at Troy. He was smirking at me. Why was he smirking at me?

"Why would you ask such a question daddy?" I asked him.

"You were talking to yourself," Dad said. Well damn. Now Troy must think I'm a lunatic. Greatttt.

_He probably already thought you were one._

SHUT UP!!!

I looked up and saw that Troy was just laughing and my mom couldn't stop shaking her head. I must stop answering my mind. And since when did my mind start talking to me!? I'm going crazy!

"You're not going crazy. You hit your head really hard when you fell and then fainted," Troy spoke. You know he has a gorgeous voice…

I must not think these thoughts.

They are bad.

They are…

_Amazing._

Don't you have someone else to bother?

"I can leave if you want me too," Troy spoke. Damn it.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" I asked the three people in my room and they all nodded.

"Don't mind me. I'm not functioning well right now," I said and they nodded.

"Gabriella you going to be ok?" Mom asked me. I thought for a second.

Sure why not.

"I guess. I mean I fainted. Why did I faint again?" I trailed off and I heard someone clear their throat and my eyes met Troy's. Oh…

He wants to be my prince charming…

Hmmm…

I saw my parents exchange a look or two at Troy and I and walked out of my room to give us some privacy.

"So erm…" I started and looked at Troy just standing there in the middle of my room, his arms crossed against his chest, noticing he's got nice biceps. My eyes roamed over his body and then my eyes finally met his and he was smirking at me. Why is it that, when he does that…it looks hot?

_Because you like him!_

Oh god not you again.

_Well thanks for the welcome._

You're very sarcastic.

_Kind of like you…_

I kept my eyes on Troy and it looked like I didn't say that out loud. Good.

"So I never got my answer," Troy spoke finally, breaking the silence.

Answer…

Oh.

That.

One.

Well…

"Well…you see….I don't know."

Well that was smart.

"You don't know? How can you not know?" he asked, smiling. His teeth are so white. I wonder what tooth paste he uses…

"Auqafresh," he spoke. I glanced at him with a raise eyebrow. "My tooth paste." Oops. He heard me. Well Damn.

"I need to learn not to do that." I spoke.

"Yeah…." He spoke trailing off. He took a few steps forward and then finally reached my bed and sat down next to me and turned his head towards mine. I looked down and looked at my left foot. It was still bandaged up. I'm surprised it doesn't hurt.

"So are you going to answer me now?" He asked. I looked up and noticed his face was inches from mine.

Wow. This has never happened before. He's so up close and personal.

"That you want to be my prince charming?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

Now I need to think about this. I mean if I say yes then he wins. Wait why would he win something? Oh that would be me. But why does he want to be my prince charming? Why me? I'm so Ehh. This boy is very weird. I don't know….

I GOT IT!!! I need Sharpay.

"Can you excuse me for a minute or two?" I asked him, as I stood up and grabbed my crutches.

"Why where are you going?" He asked standing up with me.

"To the bathroom….I really need to pee." I told him bluntly. I saw him blush and nod. I made my way to the bathroom and shut the door and locked it. I used the restroom…HEY! I wasn't lying. I really needed to go pee. But anyways…

I finished doing my business and washed my hands and dried them off with a towel and then got my phone out. I dialed Sharpay's number and waited for her to pick up.

Okay Rule…well there are a million and one rules about Sharpay so let's call this one Rule Number Thirty: When calling Sharpay, she will not answer until the third ring. I don't know why. She's weird like that. But I love my best friend.

So as I neared to the third ring, she picked up.

"Hey Gabi," she spoke smoothly.

"Okay here it goes! So mom and dad set me up with Troy, you know the Wal-Mart boy! Well anyway, they said I needed to like get out and date and stuff and they like Troy, so they set us up and they even gave him my cell number! How dare those suckers! Well, so answered when Troy called and then he said he wanted to go out and eat and stuff and said he was going to pick me up and he hung up on me and stuff and then he came and got me and helped me out to the car…because well I'm on crutches and everything and took me to McDonalds! I didn't care where I was but I was on a date with TROY WAL-MART BOY BOLTON!" I spoke quite fast. I didn't give Sharpay a chance to talk because I started talking again.

"So we start talking about each other and what not…HE'S GOT FIVE OTHER SIBLINGS! FIVE! So anyway we started talking about Disney characters and their stupid fairytale happy endings…well sorta something like that, but the point is he said he wants to be my PRINCE CHARMING!" Okay so mostly everything I said was weird and what not, but hey I got it out.

"You went out with Wal-Mart Boy?" Sharpay said. I groaned.

"Were you not listening to my rant? YES! I did and it wasn't a date! Okay…so maybe it was…but that doesn't matter. What matters here is that he said he wants to be-"

"Your Prince Charming. I got it." She spoke.

"What should I do?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know. Do you want him to be?" She asked me. Now that was a question I needed to ask myself. Did I? Did I really want a relationship right now?

"I don't know. I don't really date," I said.

"Well, try it out. See how things go. Or you could just get to know him so more. Like a friends with benefits…just without the benefits part…"she spoke. Hmmm…

"I don't know Sharpay," I told her. She sighed and started speaking.

"Well figure it out. I need to go Gabs. If I was you girl…I'd get to know him." She told me and hung up.

I sighed and put my phone in my lap. I don't know what to do. I mean…he's a nice guy and he seems to come from a nice family and my parents love him…I think I know what I'm going to do.

I stood up and grabbed my crutches and went back into my bedroom and saw that Troy was up and looking at my bulletin board full of pictures of me and my friends. I shut my door and Troy turned his head towards me.

"You took a long time," he observed.

"Erm…yeah." I blushed and looked down. I walked…whatever you want to call it with crutches, to my bed and sat down. Troy kept looking at me and then came and sat beside me.

"So you got my answer yet?" he asked. I nodded and looked up at him and saw that his eyes were so pretty. It was like a deep blue ocean right in front of you.

"So…" he said trailing off.

"Not yet."

"Huh? Not yet?" he questioned.

"Not yet." I smiled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked with a smile tugging at his lips.

"It means…we get to know each other more." I said smirking. He smirked right back and laughed.

God damn he's got an amazing laugh.

"Thank you," he said smirking. I groaned.

"I did it again, didn't I?" He nodded and I laughed.

"Your cute," he spoke and I smiled shyly. I he laughed again and stood up.

"Well if you want to get to know each other more…we're going to be going out a lot," he said. I shot my head up at his words.

"Isn't that like a date?" I asked him, eying him.

"Sorta." He said and smiled. "Or it can be friends hanging out and getting to know each other more," he told me and I smiled and laughed.

"Whatever you say Wal-Mart boy," I spoke and I saw him glare a bit at me and then laugh.

"I'm not going to get out of that nickname am I?" He asked me. I shook my head and told him no. He laughed and sighed.

"Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Out."

"Out Where?" I asked him.

"Somewhere."

"You're not going to tell me are you?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Nope. Now get up lazy," he grinned down at me and smiled.

"Whatever you say."

"Cools, Come on cripple," he said and I laughed and he helped me up from the bed and handed me my crutches.

As we started walking out my house, I turned towards him and looked at him. "Tell me." I told him. He stopped and looked at me.

"Tell you what?" He smirked and kept looking at me.

"Where we're going."

"No."

"Why Not!?" I whined out loud to him. He smirked and kept on walking and opened the door for me and helped me in. He then put my crutches in the backseat and closed my door and then got in his side.

"Because it's a secret."


	4. Sleeping Beauty awoke by true loves,

Author's Note; HEY GUYS! I want to thank you all so much for reviewing and favoring this story and what not. It really makes me so happy you all love it. Chapter five is being written as we speak, lol. But anyway...Over the weekend my best friend Will got poison ivy! haha. omg and he came to school today and he was red all over. I felt so bad for him, So I told him to go home and he did. Poor boy, when will he learn? AKA: his real name isn't will. It's Robert. William is his middle name but he likes to be called Will. haha. such a weirdo. I have a history test to study for and i have to write out something for Journalism. I was going to post this like a few hours ago but my internet wasn't working. Damn at&t.

P.S.: I'm sorry if there are some run-ons, spelling mistakes or anything weird...haha. I can't do right. I must do wrong! lol;

XOXO  
Ashley

* * *

Cinderella walked on broken glass_  
_**Sleeping Beauty let a whole lifetime pass  
**_Belle fell in love with a hideous beast,  
Jasmine married a common thief,  
Ariel walked on land for love and life,  
Snow White barely escaped a knife._

_"It was all about blood sweat and tears  
because love means facing your biggest fears."_

_Fairytale happy endings do come true. _– Unknown

* * *

**It Started In A Wal-Mart Parking Lot****…**

Chapter Four: _Sleeping Beauty awoke by true loves first kiss…me? Wal-Mart Boy shoved me. How rude. And he wants to be my prince charming. Pft. Yeah Right;_

.*.*.*.

During our car ride to…you know…I don't know. So where ever Troy Boy was taking me…I fell asleep. It was kind of pleasant…I mean I didn't faint at all in my dream or what not but it was nice. I mean I dreamt of Wal-Mart Boy and me.

Yeah so you can say I sorta kinda maybe like him.

Just don't tell him that.

So in my dream, Troy and I were walking along the beach and having the time of our lives when he stopped and turned towards me. His deep blue eyes stared helplessly into my dual brown ones and he grinned.

"I know we've only known each other for awhile but I feel right with you," he spoke. You know I like this dream boy. He's hott. With a double t. Now that's more like it. Not like Troy real life Bolton isn't hott with a double t, but this troy was OMG HOTT. Okay…anyway…

"Troy, what are you doing?" Dream me asked. I can't help but wonder if my life would make a good reality show. I mean look at me. I'm hot in this dream. I could be the next Heidi Klum…ok maybe I can't be her, but I could probably be the next Kendra Basket. No she's pregnant. Erg. You know what I will just be me. Yep. Just me.

"Gabriella Elise Montez, will you Mar-" I suddenly felt something.

"Gabriella!"

"Troy?!" Dream me yelled. Troy was fading. Was he going to ask me to marry him!?

"GABRIELLA!"

"OUCH!" I yelled. I looked around at my settings and realized I was in Troy's car and we were parked in front of a house. A Huge house at that.

I looked over on my left and saw Troy looking at me with a smirk. My left shoulder started to hurt. He shoved me.

To wake me up.

How rude!

"I was having the best dream ever!" I shouted at him. He looked at me like I grew a million heads. Did I? Hm…

_You're crazy._

Ah, damn it. I thought I was through with you!

_Well I guess you were WRONG!_

Erg. You make me angry.

_No I don't. You love me. _

How can I not? You're me.

_Ah, on the contrary you and I are the same._

Big difference.

I looked at Troy again and was glad he didn't hear me. He kept looking at me but then broke the silence.

"You were dreaming about me, weren't you?" he asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

"No." I said quickly.

"Yes you were," he said and unbuckled his seat belt.

"No, I wasn't." I defended myself again. This is so not going to work.

"Yeah you were," he said again and opened his door and got out.

"How would you know!?" I asked.

He laughed, "Because you kept saying my name," he told me and shut his door. Well Damn. He got me there. I sighed and looked at the house we were out again. It was a big red brick house. Gorgeous lawn, and what not. It had to be at least two or three stories high. Does he live here?

I failed to notice my door was opened and Troy was right next to me holding my crutches and waiting for me to come back down to earth.

"Ready?" He asked holding out his hand for me.

"Where are we?" I asked as he helped me out of the car and then shut the door and handed me my crutches.

"My house…or really my parents house now." Damn. I was right. Well sort of.

"Why are we here?" I asked and took my crutches from him and started walking up the path to the front door.

"You're going to meet my family."

"ALL OF THEM!?" I shouted in a whisper. If anything I hated, it was meeting someone's parents. Now my mother told me when I met Sharpay's parents for the first time I was too shy and couldn't speak for like a week. Now…that's her story.

Troy laughed at me and nodded. "Yes, all of them." He spoke and we made it to the front door.

"Like parents, and five siblings?!" I asked.

"Yes," he said and laughed again. "Including Chase's wife and daughter, Noah's fiancée and I think you'll meet Trinity's boyfriend too." I gapped at him and he laughed. "Relax, Gabriella. You're going to be fine."

I nodded and looked at him. "But why am I meeting them now? Shouldn't that be for when I'm your girlfriend or something?" I asked him. He glanced at me and then back to the front door. OMG!

"You told them I was your girlfriend!?" I shouted in a whisper as someone opened the front door.

"TROY!" a girl shouted and came and hugged him.

Troy laughed and wrapped his arms around the girl. "Hey Leah, I missed you," he spoke and laughed again, as she hugged him tighter.

"I missed you more big brother!" she shouted and then let go and looked at me. "Whose she?" she asked.

"That's Gabriella, Gabriella this is Leah, my little sister." Leah looked exactly like Troy it was creepy. She had brown shoulder length hair and dazzling blue eyes like Troy. She's gorgeous. It's final. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt with some band on it and socks. Isn't she cold? It's in the middle of January.

"Oh! The girl you saved!" Leah shouted and then looked closer at me. "You go to east high don't you?" she asked me. I nodded my head and she shrieked.

"I know who you are! You're like Sharpay Evan's best friend. Dude, she can be a bitch," Leah told me and I laughed.

"Leah!" Troy shouted and laughed and we finally decided to go inside and get warm. Troy helped me inside and then shut the front door.

"MOM! TROY'S HOME! He BROUGHT HIS GIRLFRIEND OVER!" Lean shouted and walked away. I sighed.

"You told them I was your girlfriend?" I asked him again but nicely.

"Well…I told my mom and dad the other night, that I liked you and what not and they were like 'Ask the girl out!' 'You need a girlfriend'…" he trailed off.

"So I have to pretend to be your girlfriend, after I told you I wanted to get to know you more?" I asked him.

"Well…you see…how much better can you get to know me if you don't meet the family first?" he asked.

"By a lot?" I told him. He laughed and walked with me towards a living room area.

Holy shit.

It had like everyone in it.

"TROY!" I heard from basically everyone.

"Hey," came his reply and he started saying hi to everyone.

"Who's this?" Some dude asked. He looked about 6'3 and had shaggy brown hair, blue eyes and strong defiant features. He had to be one of Troy's brothers. Oh joy.

"Oh guys this is Gabriella." He said. "Gabriella this is Chase," he said pointing to the guy that asked who I was, "His wife Mia and their daughter Harley," he told me pointing towards a very pregnant Mia who had dirty blonde hair and the greenest eyes and Harley who had brown hair and blue eyes like every Bolton probably. I smiled and said hello to them, as they did as well.

"This is Noah and his fiancée, Cassie," Noah looked about 6'1, brown hair and blue eyes. Well wouldn't you know? Cassie was short. Like about 5'4 and had auburn hair and amber eyes. Woah gorgeous. Damn. She smiled at me.

"Hey Gabriella," her and Noah said. I smiled at them and Troy introduced me to the others.

Trinity was about 5'8 and had hazel eyes and she was like a mix of blonde and brown hair. I assume she has highlights in her hair. Anyway, she was the first I saw without any Blue eyes. She was gorgeous and her boyfriend, Trent was just as gorgeous being about 6'2 and having black hair short cropped hair and had that army kind of guy filled out for him.

Connor came next and he was about 6 feet even and had blue eyes, brown hair…I believe the average Bolton Boy thing. He was gorgeous. You could totally tell him and Trinity were twins. Their features were the same, except they were male/female. Wow. Troy's parents sure know how to make em'. I laughed to myself at my question and sighed.

Leah was the last one and I already described her. She was about 5'6 and just had the Bolton thing going for her. Troy finally took me over to his parents. Here we go.

"Gabs, this is my mom and dad, Lucille and Jack Bolton." He said and I looked at his parents and was right on the mark. They're beautiful. Of course they're going to make gorgeous kids. Damn. Lucille was 5'7 and had hazel eyes and had an average slim body. Jack was about 6'3 or so and had brown hair and blue eyes. Of course everyone gets the basic dominant gene. I sighed and smiled at the both of them.

"Hello," I spoke, shyly. Troy looked at me and laughed.

"Hello Gabriella! Troy just talks and talks about you," Lucille gushed out and I blushed. Troy and I have only known each other for like almost a week and he's already talking about me? Well well well…

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Troy and he smirked at me. Oh god. He told them about my incident. Damn Bolton. He will pay.

"Oh heaven's yes," Leah spoke up and they all laughed. I blushed and Troy just stood there smirking at me. Erg. Stupid Wal-Mart boy.

Lucille and Jack shuffled us into the living room to sit down on the love seat. Troy took my crutches for me and placed them beside the couch and then sat next to me. I noticed the Bolton family was staring at us in like an aw or something. Hmmm…

"Gabriella, what happened to your foot?" Trinity asked. Hmmm…maybe Troy didn't tell all of them. I heard Troy start laughing at me and I hit his chest.

"Stop laughing!" I told him.

"Sorry… It's just really funny," He said and smirked at me.

"I erm…Walked out of Wal-Mart with my best friend Sharpay and I was wearing my favorite vans! I mean they're my favorite ones…" I said trailing off.

"Because they were brand new," Troy muttered and his family laughed.

I glared at Troy and continued. "Anyway…I stepped in gum and it was like gross. So I took my shoes off and took another few steps and step in broken glass." All of the Bolton's just stared at me and then started laughing. I sighed. Oh Joy.

"Sorry Gabriella, I'm not trying to be rude but it's kind of funny," Connor spoke up. I nodded and laughed too.

"Yeah, well I was stupid. Anyway…Wal-Mart Boy over here," I spoke and pointed my finger at him.

"Can you please refrain yourself from calling me that?" Troy asked.

"Sorry what? Nope! No can do Wal-Mart Boy," I told him and continued. "I met him earlier in Wal-Mart because he saw me blow up on this idiot from school, Leah you might know him, Wyatt Daniels?" I asked her.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? Ew. He's a pig," she told me. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah he is. He went out with Sharpay last year and crap and broke her heart. I hate the MoFo." They laughed at my sentence and I just smiled.

"Well…He opened the glass case in the entertainment center and got me and Sharpay our show seasons and then we paid out."

"Yeah, Gabs over here left her Bones season 3 at the counter," Troy spoke up.

"OMG! I love Bones!" Trinity shouted. I smiled and laughed.

"It's like the best show ever!" I said and she nodded.

"Well as I was saying, we walked out and all that jazz and then stepped in the glass and Sharpay was like, 'Holy shit Gabs, you stepped in broken glass' and then Troy comes running out and sees me on the ground and then starts to tell me I left my Bones and then goes, 'Holy shit. You stepped in broken glass.'" I told them, acting way overdramatically. I looked over at his parents and they didn't seem to mind me cussing. They actually laughed.

"Troy Bolton!" Leah yelled. I laughed and Troy and her started a little fight.

"Alright you guys that's enough!" Lucille spoke up. I smiled at them.

"So Gabriella you attend East High?" Jack asked.

I nodded, "Yep, I'm in my senior year," I told him and he nodded.

"I haven't seen you around and I'm the coach," he said.

"Oh I took gym last year. I didn't have to take it this year." I said and smiled at me.

"How old are you?" Mia asked. I smiled at her.

"I just turned Seventeen this past December. I'm a late baby. So when I start college I'll be Seventeen still…kind of sad but hey what can you do," I rambled. They laughed at my rant and smiled.

"Troy you got you a younger one," Chase spoke and smirked at him.

"Dude come on!" Troy shouted.

"Hey I'm just saying…" Chase said and smiled at me.

I'm so confused.

_Me too._

I looked at Troy and he just laughed and gave me a look saying 'I'll tell you later'. I nodded and looked back towards his family.

"So Gabriella, do you have job?" Connor asked.

"Well I do but I don't." I said and they looked confused. "I help out at the hospital as like a 'Candy Stripe' girl, who goes around and helps people in the hospital and what not, but since I got stitches I haven't gone. My parents got me the job since they're both doctors there." I said.

"Oh! Who are your parents?" Lucille asked.

"Piper and Carson Montez," I said.

"They're pretty cool," Troy said.

"OH! I can't believe you're their daughter!" Lucille squealed. Now a mother squealing… That's a shocker.

"Is that good or bad?" I asked.

"Good," Jack spoke.

"We knew them in High School. We went to their wedding. They're long time friends. I just haven't met their daughter," She said.

"So you've met Aaron then?" I asked.

"Oh such a lovely boy. How is Aaron?" Lucille asked.

"Um… he's good. I haven't talk to him a month or so. He's been busy." I told them.

"Well when you talk to him we say hi," Jack told me.

"Sure do," I said smiling at them. His family wasn't that bad.

I saw Lucille step out of the living room for a moment, along with Trinity, Leah, Cassie, Mia and Harley. Troy saw too and excused himself to see what they were up too. And now there were six boys and one girl.

Damn.

"So Gabriella..." I saw Chase begin.

"Yes…" I spoke slowly going at his rate.

"You and my brother look comfortable," he observed.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I told him. Chase laughed.

"What are your intentions with Troy?" Noah asked.

I raised a brow at him. "Intentions? Dude Wal-Mart Boy is like harassing me." I spoke and laughed.

"He wants to be my prince charming," I told them.

And they laughed.

Like big time.

Well…maybe I should have kept that to myself…

"He said that?" Connor asked. I nodded. "Well that would be something for him to say…I mean he's the romantic of the family." Connor said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep," Jack spoke. "He gets it from me." He told me and I laughed.

"Whatever dad! Troy used to read mom's sappy love novels." Chase told me.

OMG! HAHA! So funny! I laughed.

"Are you serious!?" I asked and they nodded.

"Wow. He just like bugs me…all the time. My parents are like 'He's such a good guy! You need to go out with a guy for once in your life!' blah blah blah," I told them. I felt so comfortable. It's crazy.

"Why you've never dated?" Trent asked.

"No…I would rather not have my heart broken thank you very much," I said.

"Troy won't hurt you." Noah told me.

"I know he won't." I told them.

"How?" they all asked.

"It's Wal-Mart boy. How is he going to hurt me? He drags me places I don't even want to go. But in the end, I love it. He's a special guy," I told them.

"Aww you think so amazing of me," the damn voice spoke coming into the room with all the girls.

"Oh no problem." I said smirking at him. He glanced at me and then towards the other males.

"What did you guys tell her?" he asked slowly.

"Oh…nothing important," Chase spoke.

"So Troy…Was Fabio on any of those romance novels or was it lust and ugly women?" I asked him and saw him turn bright red. Everyone burst into laughter and looked at Troy.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he told me.

"Oh I think you do," I said.

"Whatever," I laughed and looked at the girls.

"Gabriella, dinner is ready. Would you like to join us?" I looked at Lucille and noticed everyone was getting up and heading towards the dining room. I don't know if I wanted to stay. Sure I liked his family but eating with them…does Troy really want to be my prince charming?

"Yeah, Gabs come on." Troy said and started helping me up.

"Sure." I said and smiled at his mother and we made our way behind her.

"So how is my family doing so far?" He asked me, stopping the both of us from walking any further. His piercing blue eyes glanced into my brown orbs and they sparkled. Was he really trying to impress me or something? He looked so handsome standing in front of me and waiting for me to answer.

"Perfect."

And the truth was…it was perfect.

His whole family is amazing.

Maybe He'll be my prince charming after all.

You'll never know.


	5. Belle fell for that ugly nasty beast&me,

Author's Note; Sorry for not updating! I've been very busy and well here is chapter five! To me if seems boring but eh, its got its moments. LOL. But anyway I'm writing chapter six and it's going to have the masquerade in it. This is just a warm up chapter basically. Lol. song for this chapter is 'Nothing in this World' by Paris Hilton...just to let you know. lol.

XOXO  
Ashley

* * *

Cinderella walked on broken glass_  
_Sleeping Beauty let a whole lifetime pass**  
**_**Belle fell in love with a hideous beast,**__  
Jasmine married a common thief,  
Ariel walked on land for love and life,  
Snow White barely escaped a knife._

_"It was all about blood sweat and tears  
because love means facing your biggest fears."_

_Fairytale happy endings do come true. _– Unknown

* * *

**It Started In A Wal-Mart Parking Lot****…**

Chapter Five: _Belle fell for that ugly nasty…ugh…beast and me? I fell for Wal-Mart boy…like literally._

_Two weeks later…_

February 2nd, 2009; 

**EAST HIGH MASQUERADE!  
Dress up and be MYSTERIOUS!  
Date: February 14****th****  
Ticket Price: $10  
Please purchase tickets at lunch!**

Really? Another dance? And in only a week away? And on Valentine's Day? Shouldn't they have a V-Day dance instead of a masquerade? What has then school come too? All they do is have dances. What a bother. Where do they get all this money to do these damn dances? You know what I don't even care.

I looked beside me and saw that Sharpay was smiling and couldn't stop. Oh no.

Dance plus Sharpay is bad.

She'll dress me up as a freaking Barbie wannabe. AH!

Sharpay turned towards me and grinned.

"Oh darling, we're going to have so much fun with getting all dressed up!" she said grinning from ear to ear.

"Sharpay, I'm not going." I said simply.

I will not go to this dance. The last dance I went to was before Christmas and it was the winter dance and my date was horrible. He was a jock and Sharpay set us up. All he wanted to do was talk about football or something really stupid like his hair. Erg.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"AM!"

"NOT!"

"NOT!"

"AM!" I screamed.

"Oh okay. I guess we are going then," she said.

God damnit. I fell for that stupid thing. Erg.

"Sharpay, I don't even know what a masquerade is!" I shouted at her. I was clearly aware of the both of us standing in the middle of the hall screaming at each other and people looking at us.

"A masquerade is an elegant kind of ball in which you intend and dress up in a costume and wear a mask." She spoke clearly like she read it out of a dictionary. Kind of scary.

"Hmm…kind of like you getting over excited over something stupid," I told her. She looked at me with daggers in her eyes and looked away.

"Do you not like me any more Gabi?" she asked.

Oh crap.

Shit.

NO!

Not the pity game!

"Of course I do! I just don't see the point in going?!" I told her.

"It's a dance! It's suppose to be fun! And you can go with Troy!" ah. Troy.

Let's just say we're dating.

For like two weeks or less…. It's really good going out with him. He's a college guy and I'm a high school senior and it's good. His family adores me and my parents adore him. What's not to like, eh? I mean that day after Troy took me to his house to meet his family, I knew he really wanted to be with me. Two reasons why.

First, his mother pulled me aside at the end of the night and said her boy finally had the twinkle in his eye.

Second…he flat out told me.

Literally.

_Flashback…_

_We're driving back to my house after dinner, and I saw that Troy was thinking of something. Hmmm…I wonder what he's thinking about…. _

_As we pulled up to my house, Troy got out and started helping me to my door and then we stopped and stood awkwardly on my front porch. Well if things couldn't be weirder…_

"_So…" I started off but that quickly ended when he pulled my face close to his and kissed me straight on the mouth. It was a slow and beautiful kiss. His lips moved with mine and we kissed in kissing heaven. I know there isn't a kissing heaven but what the hell there really should be. _

_He wrapped his arms around my waist and I placed my hands on his chest. I hope he wasn't going to let me fall. That would suck. My crutches were against the door frame and I was against him…it would just hurt to fall._

_I ended up with my hands going through his hair and him pushing me slightly back against my front door, but of us kissing like no tomorrow and then he pulled away._

_He looked me dead straight into my eyes and smiled. _

"_I want to be with you."_

"_Really?" I asked him, his smile across his face spreading. _

"_Yes, really." He spoke and looked into my chocolate eyes._

"_I've only know you for about a week," I told him. I had told him I wanted to get to know him better and I think I have. Just being with his family made me feel closer to him._

"_I know, but I feel like I've known you forever. Can we get to know each other while dating?" he asked me. I had to consider this. Did I? I mean I really wanted to get to know his dislikes and likes….yeah maybe not so much but hey it's getting to him! I looked into his blue orbs and smiled and looked down._

"_I guess," I said._

"_What was that?" he asked me, in a teasing manner._

"_Yes. If you want to be with me then be with me." I told him._

"_Thank god." And then he smashed his lips upon mine._

_Thank god in deed._

_End Flashback._

I failed to notice the waving hand in front of my face. I was in my little dreamland where only Troy and little ole me exist.

"Hot damn, are you thinking about Troy?" she asked. I felt a smile tug at my lips as I continued to day dream in the middle of the hallway with Sharpay standing right in front of me.

"She is…" Sharpay trailed off muttering to herself and sighed. I finally knocked myself out of my daydream and looked at her.

"What?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes and began walking.

I started walking with her. I just got off my crutches a few days after Troy and I started dating and I think he was happy I could finally walk. I am thankful that I can walk. You know I thought crutches were going to be fun but they were a hassle.

Now that I was off of them, my foot felt better. It hurt from time to time but I'm good. Troy likes to rub the soreness out of them. I don't know if I should appreciate it or feel grossed out that he's touching my feet.

As Sharpay led the way to our first class I thought back to that poster. Masquerade? Did I want to go? I don't know. Maybe. Would Troy want to go with me? What would I go as? Maybe something elegant or Disney princess type. Oh hot damn. Disney. I really need to stop thinking about that entire mambo jumbo.

As we enter English, Ms. Darbus was reading a book. I liked Ms. Darbus. She's pretty cool once you get to know her. Troy told me she hated him…I don't know if it would be a good idea if Darbus knew about Troy and I then…Not like I was going to tell her but she's pretty cool. But the one thing she does on Monday morning's is cruel.

The bell rang and everyone was sitting down, I was next to Sharpay and our friend Kelsi. Kelsi was adorable. She had brown hair with ringlets at the end and blue eyes that could give you a world win and she was very petite. She loved music. She loved it a lot! She is a composer and helps Ms. Darbus with the plays here at school and creates some of the music. She's going to have a bright future.

"Alright everyone! Let's start on the replay our weekends." That's why Darbus was cruel. She wanted us to tell her what we did this weekend. My weekend was alright. I hung out with Troy at his apartment and met some of his best friends….and other things.

_Flashback…_

_Friday night._

_I was sitting in the living room watching one of the bones episodes from season three and was just getting into it when the doorbell rang. I honestly didn't want to get up and answer so I did the next best thing._

"_DAD! DOOR!" I yelled. I heard my dad mumble something from under his breath as he exited the kitchen where he and my mom were talking and answered the door. I sighed and watched as Brennen was on the stage in the episode singing 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun', and Booth enjoying it. It was the 2__nd__ to last episode of the season and it was funny but then Pam just had to ruin it and try and shoot Brennen but booth took the bullet for her. That's my kind of man. Taking a bullet for the one he 'Loves'…or really works with but we all know he loves Brennen._

"_Oh wow, I come over to see my girlfriend and she's watching Bones…again. Aren't you ever going to get tired of that show?" a deep masculine voice whispered in my ear, which caused me to shriek. I jumped up and turned around to face him. He had a sincere smile gracing his face and his pearly white teeth showing._

"_No! I love Bones! Booth and I are going to get married one day!" I said._

_Troy looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Really?" he asked me and I nodded. "Okay where does this guy live so I can go beat him up for taking my girlfriend?" I started laughing and he smiled at me._

"_I'm just kidding Wal-Mart boy," I said playfully and he groaned. He hated it when I called him that. Will I ever stop? No. Simple as that. _

"_Must you insist?" he asked me rubbing a hand through his messy hair. I giggled and nodded. He sighed and smiled at me. I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I looked up to him and then leaned on my tippy toes and kissed his mouth gently. He responded right back and kissed me softly._

"_Now that's what I call a kiss," he muttered and I giggled. Since when do I freaking giggle so damn much? It's really creepy. _

"_So why are you here, hot shot?" I asked him as we made our way and sat on the couch. _

"_I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out or something," he told me and kissed my head. I smiled and leaned into his embrace. It's kind of weird to do something like this since I've never really had a boyfriend but it felt so natural doing this._

"_Yeah we can do something. What do you want to do?" I asked him._

"_Well…we can go back to my apartment and hang out." _

_Now I loved his apartment. I've only been there only one other time but I love it. I think his sisters helped him decorate it up because it had a splash of famine in it. The living room walls were like this pale creamy color and his bedroom was a dark blue with a white and blue bedspread and many other different shades of blue. It's a typical male apartment but with a splash of color. And he lived somewhat near his job and close to his parents house and mine. It was a win win situation. _

_I smiled up at Troy and nodded, "Sure…but I have a feeling it's not only going to be me and you."_

"_Well you're right. My best friend Chad is going to be there with his girlfriend." He told me. I laughed and got up from the couch. _

"_Where are you going?" Troy asked me, standing up as well._

"_Going to go put on my shoes and grab my bag," I told him and ran upstairs and grabbed my converse and then my lifehouse handbag. I just got this and it was like love at first sight. You cannot take me away from Lifehouse. They are the shit. My favorite band of all time. No lie. And plus I got it at Wal-Mart and it was rolling stones cover of them on the bag._

_As I came downstairs, I saw Troy talking with my parents. _

"_So Troy what are you two going to be doing tonight?" My dad asked going into overprotective mode. My dad loves Troy really, but is very protective of me when I go out._

"_My apartment to meet up with my best friend and his girlfriend, sir." Troy responded. I laughed at this and his head turned towards me. I gave him a smile._

"_Hey Gabi," My mom said once she saw me._

"_Hi mom, you two work tonight?" I asked them._

"_Yeah in about an hour," my dad responded. I nodded and stood closer to Troy._

"_Alright, well we're going to go," I told them and they nodded and said they'd see me tomorrow or whenever and for Troy to drive safely and for us to have fun._

_As we got into Troy's car and he started down the road, I started to mess with his radio. After a few minutes nothing good was on and I was getting frustrated. _

"_Look in my cds case, it's under the seat." He said understanding that the radio stations sucked…or that is just my thought. I grabbed the cd case and started going through it._

"_Parachute, Puddle of Mudd, Rascal Flatts, Red, Relient K…" I spoke passing his cd's one after another. I stopped at one and started laughing. Troy stopped at a stop light and looked over at me and saw what cd I was looking at._

"_Oh shit, that's Leah's." he spoke quickly._

"_Uh huh…that's what all the guys say," I said taking that CD out and putting it in the CD player and 'Nothing in This World' by Paris Hilton started playing._

"_Paris Hilton, Troy?" I said and started to jam out._

_Troy laughed and looked at me, "I bought it for Leah but she tends to leave her CD's in my CD Case." I smiled at him and started to sing to him as the light turned green._

"_Nothing in this world can stop us tonight! I can do what she can do (so much better), nothing in this world can turn out the lights, I'm gonna make you feel alright…tonight…" I sang and he started laughing at me. _

"_Your crazy." He told me._

"_Damn straight."_

_As we pulled into his apartment complex and got out and went into his apartment, we heard talking inside._

"_I guess they're already here," Troy said and I nodded and we went inside. I immediately saw a head full of curly hair and a woman that had black straight hair that went to her shoulder._

"_Hey Chad, Taylor," Troy said doing his manly handshake as me and Taylor watched them._

"_That's so confusing," I spoke._

"_You don't know the half of it," Taylor said. I laughed and nodded._

"_Hey Chad, Taylor, this is Gabriella, my girlfriend." Troy spoke, introducing me to his friends._

"_Sup," I said, popping my 'p'. Chad laughed and Taylor smiled._

"_I like her. She's laid back." Chad spoke._

"_Oh really?" I asked._

"_Yep," Chad said. I smiled._

"_You don't know the half of it," I said and they laughed._

"_So Gabriella you go to East High?" Taylor asked me somewhat later on as we all sat in Troy's living room and watched TV._

"_Yeah, I'm a senior there."_

"_That's cool. Have you gotten Darbus yet?" Chad asked._

"_Yep, she's my English/homeroom teacher." I told them._

"_Dude, I'm sorry," Chad said placing hand on his chest. Taylor smacked him and Troy and Chad just laughed._

"_She's honestly not that bad except…" I trailed off and started telling them about what she makes us do. _

_End of Flashback._

I failed to notice that the whole class was looking at me and that Ms. Darbus had an annoyed look on her face. I looked at Sharpay and Kelsi and I saw that they were trying not to laugh. I'm confizzled.

"Ms. Montez, for the final time, what did you do this weekend?" she asked.

Oh shit. My bad. I didn't pay attention but then again I go off in my little worlds and tend to forget my surroundings.

_Yes you do._

Shit. It's you.

_Of course it's me. Who else did you expect? Britney Spears? No wait, even better Lifehouse?_

Damnit. Leave me alone!

_Nope._

And why not?

_You're entertaining._

No I'm not.

_Yes you are._

Not.

_Are._

Not.

_Not._

Are.

_See there you go, you agreed with me again. _

Damn. She got me good.

_I'm you. I can't get any better._

Bitch.

_Whore._

Skank.

_Wannabe wash-up._

The only wannabe there is, is you!

_Whatever._

Ugh, you make me mad.

_Well right back at you!_

Well this is awkward.

_Yep…and Darbus looks pissed._

Shit!

"Um…I Uh…I don't know. Hung out," I spoke and Ms. Darbus looked at me.

"Where'd you hang out this weekend?" she asked me. Really? Is she going to stalk me at some places?

"Erm…at home and yeah…" I said telling half the truth. I heard Sharpay snort beside me.

"Is there something you would like to say Miss Evans?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"Please! Gabs you hung out with Troy all weekend," she said loudly.

I really didn't want people to know I was dating until Troy and I hit that six month thing…but I guess you win some you lose some.

"Troy….Troy who?" Ms. Darbus asked questioning me.

I gulped. It was now or never.

"Troy Bolton." I said. I heard some people gasp….including Ms. Darbus. Oh joy.

"You're dating….that devil!?" Darbus exclaimed.

"Why yes, yes she is," I familiar voice entered into the classroom…

He just had to show up now.

"Bolton! What are you doing here!?" Ms. Darbus yelled. I winced. She really hated him. Oh crap. Please don't let her take it out on me for the rest of the year! Please lord all mighty!

I looked up at Troy who stood in the doorframe of the classroom smirk and come inside the room. He looked so hot. He was wearing dark blue jeans on, a band t-shirt (which I think was Sick Puppies), a pair of converse and a red hawks zip up hoodie. Overall: HOTT!

"I'm here to help my dad out in class since I don't have any classes over at U of A today and I needed to return this," he spoke and pulled out my blackberry from his back pocket.

I knew I left that thing somewhere.

"Where did you find it!?" I squeaked out.

Troy turned to me and smiled. "You left it at my apartment. It almost got flushed down the toilet," he told me. Hmm…

OH!

"Oh…. I must have left on the back of the toilet when I used the bathroom….Well thanks!" I told him but he wouldn't give it back.

"It's dead isn't it?" I asked him.

"Actually no. I charged it for you, seeing as Leah has the same phone as you and she has an extra phone charger at my place so I charged it for you." Aww! I heard some awing in the class but I didn't notice.

"You're so sweet Troy," Sharpay spoke. Troy glanced at her and then looked at me.

"Sharpay…" he said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you bi-polar?" I hit him…and Sharpay threw her shoe at him. This made Troy laugh. Let's just say that Troy, Sharpay and I hung out on Sunday and uh…she was very moody and had so many different personalities. Sunday she got pissed at him for taking the last drink at my house and then didn't speak to him. And not she was being nice and he just had to throw that punch line.

"Gabriella! Make him learn his manners!" she screeched.

"Miss Evans! You're too loud! And Bolton! You're disrupting my classroom!"

"Actually, I'm living it up." He smirked.

"Bolton out!" Ms. Darbus hissed.

"Fine, I'll go, but mark my words Elaine Darbus…" How did he know her middle name? You know what I don't want to know. "I'll be back." He spoke, doing his Arnold Swantzineger…or whatever the hell his last name is, voice. We all laughed at Troy and he gave me a quick kiss and then left the room.

A few minutes later, we heard someone enter the room again. I looked up and it was Troy again.

"What are you doing here?" Ms Darbus asked, getting annoyed.

Troy didn't answer but came over and placed something on my desk and then walked out. I looked down and my eyes popped out. There were two sets of tickets in front of me.

One set was the masquerade tickets. I thought they went on sale at lunch...hmmm...he probably got them from his dad which meant...Damnit…he was going to make me go.

Two…LIFEHOUSE CONCERT TICKETS!

I jumped from my seat and screamed. I was so excited. But…that ended when I felt Sharpay's shoe contact with my head. Let's just say that I fell from being hit…and it was all because of Troy Bolton. I heard Sharpay murmur about me really loud and laughed.

I think I just fell for Troy Bolton…and literally…I did…but it was Sharpay's fault too…when I stood up and I held the tickets in my hand and then looked up at Ms. Darbus who looked like she could commit murder…scary if you ask me. She looked at me and then her eyes changed.

"Gabriella, I beg you! Drop him while you can," Ms. Darbus pleaded me. I looked at her and smirked.

"I don't think I can."

"And why is that?"

"He got me Lifehouse tickets. I will never drop him….but he may drop me on the ground…well he did that last week because he wanted to carry me…but I wouldn't let him…and then he picked me up and then he lost his footing and dropped me…on the ground. Not a very nice sight. It hurt. Oh well…that boy doesn't know what he just got himself in for." I said and everybody listened closely. I hated that everyone knew who I was dating now and it was East High's old basketball captain and they all loved him…but I didn't know him.

Maybe dating Troy Bolton won't be bad after all.

I heard something go off and I looked down and noticed it was my blackberry and the weirdest ringtone played…but worst of all everyone was laughing.

He changed my ringtone.

Freaking Barney was playing.

I'll take that back. Dating him is going to have surprises….and next mission…get through the damn dance and change his ringtone…maybe a little Paris Hilton…

Oh it's on.


	6. Belle wore that gorgeous yellow dress,

**Author's Note;** First and formost, I would like to apologize for not updating in like a month. I feel terrible. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. It took me forever. But here it is and I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has stuck by my lazy ass and kept up with all my stories. I feel bad that i don't update the others. if you would please read this note then i ask you, can i get some ideas for this story and what you guys would like to see what to happen. i want feedback on that and on my other stories. I need some ideas for those too. I don't need ideas for Over Protective. I know what's going to happen there and I've got Cassie helping me out there for the wedding scene ( I SUCK AT WRITING WEDDINGS!) and she's going to help me out on that, if i ever get the last few chapters written. Erg. I think i might know what to do with Little Wonders. But if you would like to help me out on that please do. I'm just asking for some help with what to do with them. Not a lifetime commitment. Nope, i just turned seventeen on nov. 2nd, that was pretty cool, i guess. lolz. I have made myself i promise that if i don't get one of my other stories done by christmas...i will lock myself into my room until i can come up with something to write about...idk. Someone give me a punishment if i don't get finished in time. lolz. PM ME PLEASE for ideas or you guys can review! On my page you'll see a little blog about what i did and shiznits and stuff. haha. I want to get the story to 1000 reviews! i would really like that. If you guys can help me then i will love you guys forever!

THANX!  
XOXO  
Ashley

* * *

Cinderella walked on broken glass_  
_Sleeping Beauty let a whole lifetime pass**  
**_**Belle fell in love with a hideous beast,**__  
Jasmine married a common thief,  
Ariel walked on land for love and life,  
Snow White barely escaped a knife._

_"It was all about blood sweat and tears  
because love means facing your biggest fears."_

_Fairytale happy endings do come true. _– Unknown

* * *

**It Started In A Wal-Mart Parking Lot****…**

Chapter Six:_ Belle wore that gorgeous yellow dress picked out by the dresser and what not…me? I got a surprise from Sharpay…but hey Troy isn't complaining!_

I can't believe it's a day before this stupid Masquerade dance and I still don't have my dress picked out. Sharpay was supposed to go with me but she's fifteen minutes late getting to the mall. And I thought she was the one that hated being late to things.

So I looked at the ceiling.

That got boring.

So I called Troy.

"Hello," I gruff voice answered. I smiled.

"Hey Wal-Mart Boy," I spoke into the phone and I heard him laugh.

"Hey girlfriend," he answered. I smiled proudly at the word girlfriend. I didn't know how much I could get use to loving him say that word. It just makes my heart swell at the thought of it.

"What are you up too?" I asked him, while playing with the hem of my lace undershirt.

"Nothing. You kinda woke me up," he answered. I laughed and shook my head.

"Sorry Troy Boy," I told him.

"It's all good. It's nice to wake up to a voice of an angel."

I blushed madly. I hated when he called me these little cute names. I wasn't really used to being called angel or girlfriend. This is like a new thing for me. I did mention I've never really dated so…yeah!

"You're blushing right now."

"How did you know that?" I asked him.

"I just know you." I could totally see him now. That mouth of his smirking into the phone.

"Stop smirking," I muttered.

"How'd you know I was doing that?" He teased me.

"I just know you." I mimicked him. He laughed.

"That's good to know." He told me.

"Yes it is." I said. I looked up from my shirt and saw Sharpay walking towards me. FINALLY!

"Finally!" I screeched out and I heard Troy groan. "Oops! Sorry Troy!" I said into the phone.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I saw Sharpay."

"Well I wouldn't blame you."

"Troy!" I shouted and he just laughed.

"I'm just joking. Sharpay's cool…some what." He snickered and I just laughed.

"You're awful," I said and saw Sharpay finally reach me.

"Hey Gabi…" she spoke and was glaring at my phone. Oh. She wants to start shopping now and all that shit. Man.

"Hey Troy, I got to go. Sharpay's finally here."

"Of course. I wouldn't want Drama Queen to have to wait on you to talk to your one and only boyfriend," he spoke sarcastically.

"Who said you were my one and only boyfriend?" I asked, smirking. Sharpay looked at me and laughed.

"Oh I know I am."

"And how do you know you are?" I asked him.

"Because your mom and dad would tell me if you were seeing a guy on the side of me," he said and I could tell he was smirking. Damn him and my parents. Ever since my parents met Troy and found out that we were going out, they just had to talk up Troy every time he was at my house or some shit like that. They loved him. They fucking worship Troy. He's got my parents approval. And it's true. If my mom or dad found out I was cheating on Troy, they would automatically call Troy ask what was up. Stupid parentals.

"Okay Sharpay is glaring the hell out of me, I got to go. Talk to you later." I spoke into the phone.

"Bye babe," he said and then we hung up. I took the phone away from my ear and then put it in my tote bag. Sharpay looked at me and sighed.

"Are you ready now?" She asked me.

"Am I ready? I've been ready for the past half hour," I told her and she laughed.

"Darling Gabi, I was preparing myself for the day. I have to look beautiful if we're at the mall, Duh!" she said and laughed. She is so weird. Why is she my best friend again? Oh that's right, because of our parents. Like I said before, Stupid parentals.

"Gabi, come on!" Sharpay shouted at me, clearly ten feet ahead of me. I sighed and walked after her. I like shopping but its can get to a point where it's boring. I just hope we don't stay here all day…

Okay we might.

God Damnit.

Sharpay freaking Evans will be the death of me.

Well let's get this over with.

Two hours later…

"Sharpay! Can we please stop?!" I shouted at her as we left American Eagle. Sharpay turned around and looked at me and started laughing. I looked down and groaned. I had at least ten shopping bags in my hands and most of them were hers. Why didn't she invite that one guy that's like pining over her to carry them? He would gladly do it. Whatever. She's just so mean to me.

"Gabi, this is fun! Right?" She said questioning me. I sighed.

"Not really. I'm bored."

"Well get unbored! We're going to look for dresses for the Masquerade!" she said squealing. People turned their heads in our direction and muttered cuss words at her. I swear Sharpay got a little too excited sometimes.

As we started walking again, I noticed we were heading out of the mall.

"Uh, Sharpay the mall is back that way."

"We're not looking for our dresses in there! That's a disgrace. We're going to this like antique dress shop I found on my way home from Yoga." She told me as we reached each other cars. I put my respectable bags in my car and then her bags in her trunk.

"Follow me dear Gabi," she said and smiled at me and got into her mustang. I got into my car and started the engine and took off after her.

After about fifteen minutes of driving, Sharpay pulled into this deserted parking lot and drove towards the end of this shopping center and that's when I saw the antique store she was talking about.

It was quite modern looking to me. I don't really see what was antiquey about it. Haha. Antiquey. I make my own words up!

_You're so stupid._

Shit. You're back.

_No dur Sherlock._

Did I mention you're a pest in my mind?

_Nope, but I'll take it as a compliment._

It wasn't meant to be one.

_Oh who cares? It's going to be one._

Whatever floats your damn boat.

_Is that like your favorite word?_

What word?

_Damn._

Damn what?

_That's the word!_

What word?

_DAMN!_

Damn what are you trying to say!?

_DAMN!!!_

Stop cursing me out!

_That's the word!_

Cursing? That's not a bad word!

_You're so stupid! You say DAMN a lot._

Well why didn't you say that in the first place!?

_I di- you know what, I'm not going to go there with you._

Okay…weirdo.

_I heard that. _

You were suppose too.

I hadn't realized I had already parked and Sharpay was standing at my window, tapping on it telling me to hurry up. I hate it when I do that! It's like I'm on autopilot. Anyway…

I got out of my car and then stood next to Sharpay.

"Were you talking to yourself in there?" She asked me.

"No…" I said trailing off and started walking towards the shop.

"Okay…any way! You're going to love this place. The lady, Anna Bellum, **(an: Haha. Can anyone guess what that name means? Or what band it's from? Lolz.)** Is like this woman in her late thirties and she made all these dresses from scratch. And her Grandmother helps her out. But isn't this so cool?!" Sharpay said, stepping into the little shop.

"Really? That's cool." I said looking at all the dresses. I was in awe. They were so beautiful. Some looked like wedding dresses, Victorian style dresses and even Disney looking princess' dresses…again me and that damn analogy with Disney Princesses. I need help.

"Sharpay!" a woman screeched, coming towards my best friend and wrapping her in a hug.

"Hey Anna!" Sharpay replied back.

"Hey yourself, what brings you here today?" Anna spoke and took a glance at me. Sharpay saw and laughed.

"Anna! This is my best friend Gabriella Montez. We're here for our school's Valentine's Day Dance, to get dresses. And get this; the theme is 'Masquerade'."

"Oh! How precious, hmmm…" Anna spoke trailing off, taking a glance around the store and then back at us. "What kind of style do you want? I know that Masquerades are like dressing up into something you're not. Like Cinderella or something like that," Anna spoke.

"I'm thinking…Something pink and prissy for me. But kind of puffy and some more cute stuff. And definitely Victorian/Belle style dress for her." Sharpay spoke for the both of us.

"I think I may have your dress already Shar, but Gabriella…hmmm…let's look around," she spoke, kindly. I sighed and started going around the store. It literally had all kinds of dresses. The gowns were beautiful. Victorian? Belle? What is that suppose to mean? Hmm…

"Gabi!" I heard Sharpay call out. I turned around and she was already in her dress. It was amazing. It was a pale-ish pink and had a corset that fit her mid part and boobs fairly good. I sound so stupid right now. The bottom half flowed down in layers and one of the layers was bunch together and tied with a rose. It was gorgeous and just right for Sharpay.

"It's gorgeous. You totally have to get that dress." I told her and she giggled while spinning around. Funny thing, Kiss Me by New Found Glory was playing in the store. She looked like a princess with her brown hair flowing perfectly around her shoulders. She was very pretty. Now it was time to find me a dress. What a drag.

--

After an hour of looking into the little shop, we found nothing for me. Sharpay had already paid for her dress and was just sitting down talking to Anna's mother about dresses. I was a mess. The dance was tomorrow and I had nothing. I kind of felt bad because of Troy. He bought the tickets and was looking forward to going with me. We had planned to meet up with each other and try and find each other. But now I won't be going. I sat down on the ground and covered my eyes with the palms of my hands. I tried really hard not to cry.

When I thought about this whole dance, I really wanted to go. I didn't want to let Troy down. He looked so excited to be going to a high school dance again. I didn't want to break his heart by telling him we weren't going…no correction, I wasn't going. I sighed and pulled out my phone and went into my contacts and clicked on Troy's name. I decided to call him to tell him the bad news.

"Hello?" his voice answered the phone. I smiled. I loved the sound of his voice.

"Hey," I replied sadly.

"What's wrong?" he immediately asked.

"I didn't find a dress for this stupid dance. Sharpay found one. I didn't." I told him. I heard him laughed and then he spoke.

"Is that all? Gabi, you could go in jeans for all I care. I just wanna go to be with you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Nothing matters but you and me at the dance having fun."

"You're too sweet."

"Nah, it just comes naturally." He joked.

I smiled and gave a small laugh. "Cute. I'm going to let you go. I'm going to head home."

"Okay. Bye Gabi." He said and then we hung up.

"Sharpay, let's go," I said standing up. Sharpay looked up at me and gave me a sly smile.

"We can't go yet!" she squealed.

"Why not?! I didn't find a dress Shar," I told her.

"Oh but I did," she spoke and Anna came out with a dress.

I froze on the spot. It was gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. It was like Belle's dress in beauty and the beast. But how…

"This was for a costume party back in the day for me," Anna's mother, Julie spoke to me. I looked at her and then looked back at the dress. The soft gorgeous yellow material was beautiful. I couldn't believe it.

"You were Belle for the costume party?" I asked her.

"Yes ma'am," Julie told me. "It was one of my finer moments back in the past. I forgot I had it and then just remembered. You remind me of a Belle."

"Thank you so much," I said, with tears in my eyes.

"Now we got to get's some masks and we're good!" Sharpay squealed. I smiled at her, Anna and Julie. I couldn't believe I was going to get to go! I was so excited now. Now Troy will be in for a shock. Oh I can imagine.

--

**(NO ONES POV. I KNOW I SAID IT WAS GOING TO BE ALL GABRIELLA'S BUT NOT THIS PART!)**

East High gym looked very different, Troy decided. It was decked out in dark rich colors. Royal Blues, Magnificent Reds and Violet Purples. It was simply amazing. He decided that he indeed missed the dances now.

He moved around the gym and looked at everyone and saw how much fun they were having. It reminded of him when Gabriella called him yesterday saying she didn't have a dress. He didn't care if she had on a dress or pair of pants and tee shirt. All that mattered was he was with her in the moment.

Looking at everyone, he took in their costumes.

The guys looked like they came out of a male suit convention or something but all had on different kinds of masks or some just plane went for wearing a costume. Troy could have sworn he saw someone wearing a Peter Pan outfit. Troy shook his head to get rid of the thought and continued to look at everyone's outfits.

The girls were in dresses. Not just any dresses, gorgeous modern time dresses. He thought all the girls looked pretty, but he was looking for his girl. He didn't see a girl in pants and tee shirt. But what he did see made his heart stop.

She had just stepped into the gym and looked like Belle from 'Beauty and the Beast'. The gorgeous modern time yellow cream colored dress hugged every single one of her curves. Troy's breaths were coming ragged and slow. He saw that she was gorgeous, even all the guys stopped and stared. She was breath taking. Her sleeves of the dresses wrapped downward on the shoulders and she wore white long gloves. Just like Belle. He couldn't see her shoes because the dress was long but he knew they would match the dress. Her mask was a soft creamy white and yellow combined and it only covered her eyes, which were a rich chocolate color. He knew this was his Gabriella.

Troy walked up to his girlfriend and took her by the face and kissed her straight on her mouth. He got a giggle out of her and she kissed back. She pulled back and rubbed her hand over his cheek.

"Hey handsome," she murmured. He grinned down at her and kissed the life out of her.

"Hey gorgeous," he replied back, pulling away from her softly.

Gabriella blushed and looked at him. "Do you like it?" she asked excitedly.

"I love it. I thought you couldn't find a dress?" he asked.

"I couldn't but then I did. It's a miracle!" she shouted softly. He grinned at her and laughed. She was very happy about her dress and that she got to wear one.

"It is indeed." He muttered and kissed her again. Just as they were starting to get into the kiss, someone stepped between them. Troy pulled back and looked at who stepped between them.

"Sorry, did I interrupt?" Ms. Darbus asked.

Troy grinned. "Not at all, Elaine." Ms. Darbus glared at Troy Bolton and then looked at Gabriella and smiled. Even if Gabriella was dating this hulagin, she still thought Gabriella was one of her best students.

--

**(OKAY BACK TO GABRIELLA'S POV. I GOT SICK OF DOING THE NO ONE'S! HAHA. SORRY.)**

**--**

"Gabriella, is that you!?" Ms. Darbus asked.

I smiled shyly and grinned up at her teacher. "Yes, ma'am."

"Well, don't you look stunning," she insisted.

I blushed. OMG! I BLUSHED! OH SHIT! "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now who is your date?" Ms. Darbus asked, looking around the room. I saw Troy glare at the back of his ex- teacher's head.

"I am," Troy spoke up and Ms. Darbus looked at him.

"Oh, you." She said and sighed. "Gabriella you are heading down a path of trouble. If you know what's best for you, you won't date him." She told me. I wish she would just leave me the hell alone about that. I mean I like Ms. Darbus, but she is really pushing my buttons.

"Ms. Darbus, with all due respect, don't talk that way about my boyfriend. It's rude and not acceptable in my case. If you want to talk about him behind his back or something, fine. Just don't do it in front of me or him." I said sternly.

_Damn. You're on fire._

Your back.

_HEY! I just complimented you!_

Oh really? I didn't notice. But I did notice you're a pain my freaking ass.

_You're so rude!_

Am I?

_YES!_

Okay. I'm sorry.

_WHAT!?_

I said sorry.

_FOR WHAT!?_

For being rude. Ms. Darbus is getting on my nerves.

_Oh. Well…good. I'll take that apology…_

Okay…

_You look pretty tonight…_

Thank you…

_Well this is awkward._

You couldn't have said it better.

_Right on._

Did you just say Right on?

_Yes I did. You got a problem with that?_

Nope.

_Oh…urm…yeah._

Yep…I'm going to go back to the real world.

_Okay…Um…talk to you later?_

Uh yeah…sure. Call me?

_Sure. I'll uh…stop by soon too._

Okay…if you insist.

_I do…well uh…bye for now._

Bye…

I kind of felt bad leaving my conscience all alone and no one to talk too…Wait a minute… I feel bad about my conscience being alone and sad? I really need to get out more.

I looked up and saw Troy grinning proudly of me and a pissed of Ms. Darbus staring at me. Well if this wasn't awkward at all.

"Well then…I'll be on my way then." Ms. Darbus spoke and pulled her scurf around her neck and went on about her way.

"Wow…" Troy said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my body against his. I grinned up at him and smiled.

"I can't believe how cool my girlfriend is," he said. I pulled back and smacked his chest.

"Oh! So I wasn't cool before?" I asked him, playing with his emotions. He looked like a deer got caught in his headlights. Damn. I'm a good actress.

"NO! I mean Yes! I mean…You were pretty rad! Yeah RAD!" Troy spoke and I busted out into laughter.

"OMG! Troy you are just so silly!" I said and he glared at me.

"You're so mean to me," He spoke and I smiled up at him

"Oh, whatever. You know you like it." I told him and he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I do. Is that Leah over there?" He asked changing the subject. I looked to where he was looking at and smiled. Yep right there was little Leah Bolton dancing with Mac Tyler. He was so nice. He comes from a good family too…What? I just know his sister. She's like all christainafied or whatever. They are very nice people. Jeeze.

"Yep," I told Troy.

"Who is that guy?" Troy asked getting kind of protective.

"Mac Tyler. He's uber nice Troy. Don't worry, be happy." I told him grinning. He looked away from his sister and then down at me and grinned and kissed me full on the lips. I pulled back and looked at him.

I just now noticed Troy has this twinkle in his eye. Maybe his mom was right. He was very fond of me. I looked over to my left and saw Sharpay dancing in her princess dress with Ricky Stevens. He was gay and one of her good friends. I laughed and Troy looked over and saw them doing the 1, 2 Step. Sharpay could be very well grounded sometimes, but like tonight she just wanted to have fun. Soon they stopped dancing and the next song came on and it was, 'So Beautiful' by Musiq Soul Child. I loved this song.

Troy bowed sorta down and offered me his hand. "M'Lady, would you care to dance?" He asked me. I giggled and took his hand.

"Yes, sire…I would." I said and he pulled me against him and we started slow dancing to the song.

"_Cause, it just feels so right…I don't wanna waste no time. If I had to choose I know I'm goin' always choose to be with you, girl don't you know…"_ Troy started singing to me. He had an amazing voice. I couldn't believe he was singing these words to me. It was so romantic.

"You so sweet," I told him looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. I finally decided to notice he wasn't wearing a mask. That cheater. I smiled anyway. I felt Troy put his hand on my face and take my mask off.

"There, now I can see that gorgeous face more," he told me and then kissed me softly. I smiled into the kiss and melted into his arms. The song continued to play out and then when it was over, Troy and I stood there and waited for the next song to come but when it didn't, we both looked over at the stage and saw that Sharpay was standing up there.

"Okay so I was asked to sing a song by Principal Matsui, I don't know why, but I guess I can sing you one. Not that I want too…" she trailed off and walked toward the band on the stage. It was a group of seniors from my grade and they had a band called "Forbidden Words". I loved their music. It was amazing. We always made them play at our dances since we first heard of them. Sharpay used to sing back-up in their band, but had to quit when she got the flu, but never went back. Hmm… Anyway…

Sharpay looked gorgeous up there and when she turned back around with a mic in her hand, the band started to play and then she started to sing.

I knew this song. OMG! Haha. Sharpay had written this for her when she found out Matsui wanted her to sing a song of her own for the dance. This was the most perfect song for this dance.

"I did not know she could sing." Troy commented, flabbergasted by her voice.

"Oh yeah, there are a lot of things you don't know about her. She has like the best voice in this damn school," I said turning back to Troy. He looked at me and smiled.

"Care to dance?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded. This was the best Valentine's Day ever.

_Here's my Formal invitation  
you and me go masquerading!  
Loose ourselves in this cherading  
Is this love we're imitating?  
Do we want!  
What we got?  
If not I, Say so what  
here's my formal invitation._

_Let's go let's go masquerading  
La La La La La La La La  
La La La La La La La La_


	7. Jasmine found her true love by him bein,

Author's Note: Erm...yeah. Sorry for not getting it out earlier. Yeah and this chapter sucks but I tried. Well my uncle died on January 7th, 2010. So i've been pretty busy. And I got a boyfriend! And if you've been reading my author's notes, it's not Will. His name is David. haha. He's so awesome. lolz. Anyway hope you guys enjoy!

XOXO  
Ashley

* * *

Cinderella walked on broken glass_  
_Sleeping Beauty let a whole lifetime pass**  
**Belle fell in love with a hideous beast,_  
__**Jasmine married a common thief,**__  
Ariel walked on land for love and life,  
Snow White barely escaped a knife._

_"It was all about blood sweat and tears  
because love means facing your biggest fears."_

_Fairytale happy endings do come true. _– Unknown

* * *

**It Started In A Wal-Mart Parking Lot****…**

Chapter Seven:_ Jasmine found her true love by him being a thief…I just found Troy who liked to steal my phone. How sad is that?_

_***_

You know it's really sad when you can't find your damn phone. I've looked everywhere for it and I cannot find it at all. I'm like freaking PO'ed right now. This cannot be happening to me. My grandparents bought me that phone and now I've lost it. I'm so stupid.

Okay…where did I last leave it? Hmm…

I had it with me at school today…then Troy picked me up afterwards…then…hmm…then we went back to my house to chill and then I laid it on the coffee table. And then I went to the bathroom and the rest is a blur. I mean I had it on the coffee table and now it's gone. My life is over! Well not really over, but I'm broken without it. It has all my stuff in it.

And this is how Sharpay found me on my floor, my hands in my hair, me crying my eyes out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked me, her hands on her hips. I looked up at her and wiped my eyes with my fingers.

"I lost my phone!" I know I was being dramatic but I couldn't help it. I was stricken with sadness over the loss of my phone.

"What? Where was the last place you put it?" she asked me, staring down at me.

"The coffee table," I muttered… "I think…"

"What do you mean you think?" she asked me.

"I don't know! I came home with Troy, put my phone on the coffee table and then it's a blur!" I said.

"You and Troy were making out on your parents couch while your phone was on the coffee table weren't you?" she asked, a smirk forming on her lips.

"No…" I trailed off. Of course we were! I mean he was looking at me and I couldn't deny that want from him and I gave in. I'm a sad pathetic girl.

"Liar," she said and I sighed and covered my eyes with my arm.

"Don't dwell on the fact that I was making out with my boyfriend! Dwell on the fact that my phone is gone! It's lost forever in a pit of doom and misery!" I said, tears coming down my face.

"OH! Shut up Gabs!" she snapped at me and pulled my hair.

"OW!" I shouted and stood up, abruptly. SHE PULLED MY HAIR!

"Oh, whine some more. We have a phone to look for!" she said and exited my room.

She is so mean to me.

_You got that right._

NO!!!!

_Why are you always like that when I'm back around?_

Because you're my conscience and that bugs me!

_Why would it!?_

I don't know! But you're always telling me right from wrong!

_Not really._

Well….I don't know! But you're always there when I'm in my weakest moments!

_Not all the time._

Stop being so negative! I'm trying to talk to you.

_I'm not being negative. I'm just stating what I know._

Well DON'T!

_What crawled up your butt?_

MY PHONE IS GONE!

_And you're sad why? It's just a phone._

It's not just a phone! It's a precious piece of device that I love very much!

_Well you should really get over that._

Don't you see the Dilemma! MY PHONE IS GONE! GONE FOREVER IN A PIT OF DOOM AND–

_Misery, yeah I got that part. What's so special about your stupid phone anyways?_

My Grandpapi and Grandmami got it for me! THAT'S WHY!

_Oh. Sorry I was being rude to you then._

Urm…its okay. Just don't be mean to me while I'm in a delicate situation like that.

_I'll try my best not too._

That's all I can hope for.

_Yeah…so…_

I got to go. Sharpay is waiting for me downstairs.

_Oh…okay. Uhm…have fun. I'll just be in the back of your mind…you know thinking…_

Okay, bye.

I didn't even glance back into my room before going downstairs immediately where Sharpay was waiting for me with her hands on her hip, glaring at me.

"I didn't come here to stand around all day doing nothing, Gabs."

"Sorry…I…Uh…lost a train of thought a minute ago."

"That wasn't just a minute ago! It was ten!" TEN MINUTES TALKING TO MYSELF! Geeze Louise!

"Oh…sorry, Shar," I told her. She smiled somewhat and heading towards the living room. I followed right behind her stopped.

"So it was on the coffee table, right?" she asked. I nodded my head towards her and she looked at me.

"Then why is it sitting right there?" she said pointing her finger to the square shape sitting on the coffee table.

"MY PHONE!" I shouted with glee. I found it! Well…Sharpay did but…why is she looking at me like that? Oh no.

"GABI!"

Aw Shit.

"I swear it wasn't there before!!! After Troy left, I went upstairs and took a shower and then got dressed and then sat on my bed; when I noticed that I didn't take my phone with me, I thought I left it downstairs." I started to explain to her. She sat down on the couch and looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"So I go back downstairs and into the living room and saw my phone wasn't on the coffee table and then I started to panic. I started shifting through the house and noticed it was gone. I went to my room and starting crying and then you came, blah...blah…blah. You know the rest." I said and she just stared at me blankly.

"This is so retarded. You're retarded." She told me.

"I know. I just can't help it sometimes," I said.

Then she busted out into laughter.

I told you! She's weird!

"Sharpay you're so weird," I told her and she just giggled at me.

"Whatever, but really Gabi…you're so retarded. Why didn't you just relook at the coffee table before crying?" She asked me.

"I don't quite know." I said and she smiled at me.

"Maybe there is a thief in the neighborhood!" she exclaimed, jumping up from her spot on the couch. I looked at her with a puzzled look. "Okay…maybe someone likes to come into houses, take things then put them back and vanishes!" she stated.

"Sharpay that's stupid." I told her.

"Well do you have a better idea?" she questioned me.

"Not really. Maybe I have a mouse that likes to take things like Jerry from TOM and JERRY!" I squealed. Sharpay looked at me and then started laughing.

"You're hilarious," she stated before laughing again.

"STOP!" I shouted and she just laughed.

"Gabriella, a mouse? Why would a mouse want your phone?" she asked.

"I don't know…maybe to call another mouse!?" I told her. I sound incredibly stupid right now.

"You sound incredibly stupid right now." Damn. She took the words right out of my thoughts. Hmm…

"I know…but it's a mystery in waiting!" I shouted.

"It's a mystery waiting to be solved, you mean." Sharpay corrected me once again. How did she get so smart? That I will never know. Hm.

"Whatever. You say potato; I say pa-t-a-toe." And then she starts laughing. I have a weird best friend. Hmph.

"Gabs…I gotta go." She said, looking down at her phone. She must have gotten a text…but from whom?

"Who you texting?" I asked trying to look down at her phone. She snapped her phone away from any distance from me and placed it in her pocket. Grrr.

"No one. Call me later. And don't call me saying you lost your phone again. Retrace your steps! TOODLES!" she said waving her hand at me before leaving.

She's mean…

I'm bored.

I'm gonna call Troy.

And that's what I did.

Just now.

It's Dialing…or Ringing whatever.

And he's not picking up.

WHY NOT!? YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE MY BOYFRIEND AND YOU'RE NOT PICKI---

"Hey babe," HE PICKED UP!

"YOU PICKED UP!" I must be really bored.

"You okay?" he asked, stifling his laugh.

"Yeah…I'm reallyyyyyyy bored. I need a person to come and keep me entertained." I said and smiled.

"Well I was invited to my parent's house tonight for dinner. Apparently there's some big news. I'm sure my family won't mind you coming over for dinner," he spoke. I was excited now.

"Yes! I have so much to tell you too! It's been a long day." I said with a sigh.

"I was with you like a few hours ago." Troy said.

I sighed. "I know. That's why it's been a long day." I giggled and he laughed.

"I'll pick you up in like an hour."

"Okay. Bye Wal-Mart boy." I said and smirked.

"Stop calling me that," he whined.

"Never!"

* * *

So here we were sitting at Troy's parent's house, at the dinner table eating dinner. It was very quiet. Didn't Troy say there was something that was supposed to be 'BIG NEWS'? Hmm…

I looked beside me and saw Troy looking around at his siblings. I saw his eyes rounding out on each and every single one of them. He was sizing them up for information. I placed my hand over his underneath the table and he looked at me.

"Why is it so quiet?" I whispered to him.

He shrugged. "I don't really know…" he trailed off and looked over at Lucille and Jack, who looked very awkward.

This silence is nice but I can't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry but is it me or does it feel weird?" I asked out loud. Everyone turned to face me and then Leah broke out into laughter. I'm so confused.

"OMG! I feel the same way, but more than weird…like awkward." Leah spoke and then everyone started talking. Hmm…

"So I have some big news everyone!" Connor spoke up. I looked up at him and finally realized he wasn't alone. He had a pretty black haired girl sitting next to him. She had gorgeous blue eyes though. I mean they popped out. She looked about 5'6 and boy did she fill out.

HEY! I can look…but that doesn't mean I'm lesbian…I think. Nope I'm not attracted to girls. Nope! I like TROY! I really like Troy. He's handsome, sweet, caring…oh god…help me now.

"…We're married!" I snapped my head to Connor's voice and gasped at him. WHAT!?

Me and my stupid thoughts always making me distracted.

Damn.

"WHAT!?" Was all I heard around the table.

"CONNOR! HOW COULD YOU GET MARRIED AND NOT INVITE YOUR OWN FREAKING TWIN!?" Trinity yelled.

"Woah," I heard Leah spoke.

"Wow." Were all the other's opinions except Jack and Lucille.

Jack and Lucille looked…calm.

Not that is not flipping normal. Hmm… maybe this family was abducted by aliens and then their brains were taken out by Jerry from Tom and Jerry, and he fed their human brains to his family…. "Why is everyone looking at me weird?" I asked out loud.

"You were talking about us being abducted by aliens and Jerry eating our brains." Chase said.

Oh snaps.

I felt so embarrassed. I can't believe I said that out loud. I wanna scream. The next thing I know the whole table just breaks out laughing. I look up and see that Connor is looking at me with a happy smile. I guess I distracted everyone from Connor's news…wait what was his news? Hm…

HE GOT MARRIED!?!?!?

"You got married?" I asked out loud and he let his head fall. Damn. Maybe I should start keeping my mouth shut more often. Erg.

"Yeah I did. And you guys remember Leighton, right?" Connor asked. I saw everyone's eyes widen.

I pulled Troy closer to me and I whispered in his ear, "Do you guys know her?" I asked him. He looked at me and nodded and then a smirk came upon his face.

"Leighton Thompson!? I can't believe how much you've grown up! I didn't even recognize you!" Lucille said standing up and going to hug the girl. Everyone got up and started hugging her, except Troy who had that smirk on his face still.

After everyone finished their hugs and chit chat, I saw Leighton look at Troy and then look away. What was going on?

"So…Do any shopping lately?" Troy asked with a smirk.

Leighton blushed ten thousands shades of pink and red mixed together. Is that even possible? Hmm… Wait huh? I'm so confused. Erg.

"No…" Leighton spoke. Leah had a grin on her face, as well as the other siblings.

"I'm so confused!" I spoke out.

"I'm Leighton Thompson. I grew up next door to the Bolton's. Trinity, Connor and I are the same age and we were best friends. Connor and I kind of dated on and off through high school and then I moved my senior year to California for this early honors program thing and last year I transferred to U of A and I saw Connor and we starting back up again. And…erm…yeah." She blushed, realizing all the attention was on her.

"Oh…cool. Well I'm Gabriella Montez and I'm 17 years old and I'm dating him," I said pointing to Troy's head, "Now can I ask you a question? Why is Wal-Mart boy asking you about shopping lately? That's kind of weird, no offense babe," I said.

"None taken, but you could stop calling me-"

"No. I'm not gonna stop." I said and he faced me.

"Please?" He said giving me this look with his blue eyes…I love those eyes…

NO! Gabriella you will not give in!

"Nope."

"Gabriella."

Shit…no!

"No?" I said and forgot that his family was watching us banter.

"Yes."

"Stop!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Maybe."

"Your mean." I said and I saw Troy twitch.

"Sorry."

"It's okay Wal-Mart Boy," I said. He winced and sighed. I heard everyone laugh at us.

"What?" I asked out loud.

"You guys act like a married couple," Noah spoke, with his arm wrapped on the back of Cassie's chair. She smiled softly at me and laughed.

I saw Leighton smirk at Troy.

"So Troy…Steal any phones lately?" she asked. Huh?

I looked at Troy and saw him turn red.

"No…" He trailed off.

"Then no I haven't been shopping lately." She spoke.

"I'm confused again." I said.

"Troy used to take everyone's phones in the house and jack with the ringtones and backgrounds and what not and we'd be everyone looking for them," Chase started.

"Then when we started to give up, the phones would mysteriously appear again." Trinity finished.

Hmm…that sounds so familiar…

"OMG! That happened to me today. I looked everyone for my phone and then I cried and then Sharpay came over and bitched me out and then we found it on the coffee…" I turned towards Troy and saw him muffling his laughter.

"I. Hate. You." I said.

"What!?" he asked turning towards me.

"You took my phone!! I looked everywhere for it! I CRIED!!!" I spoke.

Everyone started laughing.

This was not funny.

I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and hit a random button and noticed the background.

"TROY!" I screamed and he took off running and I took off after him, dropping my phone on the table.

Back at the table…

"What was on her background?" Leah asked.

"I don't know." Answered Mia. "Harley give daddy Gabi's phone." Harley smiled and nodded and grabbed the phone and passed it to Chase.

"Wow…" Chase said.

Chase passed it on down and when it reached Leighton she got confused.

"Why is there broken glass on here?"

"Let's just say that's how Troy and Gabriella met." Connor smirked.

"TROY THAT WAS NOT FUNNY! I ALMOST DIED THAT DAY!" was heard throughout the house.

"Did she really almost die?" Leighton asked.

"Nah just passed out." Troy spoke coming into the dining room.

I ran straight into the back of Troy and fell on the ground and groaned.

"That was not funny." I spoke.

Troy bent down and smiled at me.

"It was a little funny," I rolled my eyes at him and groaned.

After dinner we all crowded into the living room and Connor and Leighton started telling us about the marriage. They got married two months ago and didn't want the family to know. That's weird. Whatever Connor's weird anyway.

Leighton seemed like a nice girl and everyone knew her and everything…but I wanted to know one thing.

"What was Troy talking about when he asked you about shopping?" I asked her again.

She blushed and then saw Connor blushing too.

"Nothing…" they both spoke.

"Oh it's something," Troy spoke. "I caught the two of them in a dressing room, doing the deed." Everyone started laughing including Lucille and Jack.

"What deed?" Harley asked.

Everyone went silent.

"Seed!" I said. "He said seed. Not deed. They were planting a seed." I spoke and then I realized it sounded even more sexual.

Eww.

"Shit."

Let's just say everyone broke down laughing and someone almost peed their pants.

I'm stupid.


	8. Jasmine was whisked away by a flying,

_Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of upadates. This summer I'm going to update all my stories at least twice a week or something. I need to finish a lot of them too, so be on the look out. Chapter Nine of It Started In A Wal-Mart Parking Lot it gonna be soooo good you'll be awwing. hahaha. Anyway here's Chapter eight! Sorry for taking so long!_

_XOXO_  
_Ashley_

* * *

Cinderella walked on broken glass_  
_Sleeping Beauty let a whole lifetime pass**  
**Belle fell in love with a hideous beast,_  
__**Jasmine married a common thief,**__  
Ariel walked on land for love and life,  
Snow White barely escaped a knife._

_"It was all about blood sweat and tears  
because love means facing your biggest fears."_

_Fairytale happy endings do come true. _– Unknown

* * *

**It Started In A Wal-Mart Parking Lot****…**

Chapter Eight: _Jasmine was whisked away by a flying carpet…me? Nothing like that…just Troy Bolton and his scooter. Stupid? Yes. Romantic? Definitely._

You wanna know what's really fun? Dancing to your iPod when no one's around and sing to the song. That's exactly what I'm doing and it's sooooo much funnn.

"OKAY WHAT IS IT TONIGHT! AT LEAST JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG! DO YOU WANNA EAT DO YOU WANNA SLEEP, DO YOU WANNA DROWN! JUST SETTLE DOWN, SETTLE DOWN, SETTLEEEEE DOWNNNN!" I screamed at the top of lungs in my empty house. My parents were working all day at the hospital. I think they're working the 48 hour shift…but I can't remember.

At the moment I was just singing my butt of to Dramarama. You know my parents had it amazing in the 80's. Awesome music rocked that time. I love old rock and it's amazing.

"I'LL GIVE YOU CANDY, GIVE YOU DIAMONDS, GIVE YOU PILLS, GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT, HUNDRED DOLLAR BILLS, I'LL EVEN LET YOU WATCH THE SHOWS YOU WANNA SEE, JUST MARRY ME, MARRY ME, MARRY ME!" this song is the shitznitz.

Everything was going just fine until I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed loudly, falling to the floor. My head hit our hardwood floors and my legs sprawled out and my iPod on my chest. I sighed and looked up.

I couldn't believe my fucking god damn eyes.

"AARON!" I screamed, jumping up from my spot on the floor and crashed into my twenty-two year old brother.

"Wow, maybe I should come home more often," Aaron Montez, spoke with a slight smirk upon his lips.

I immediately hit him. "You fucking bastard. You scared the living daylights out of me!" I shouted at him.

"I'm sorry, Gabs. I didn't mean too." Aaron spoke with a smirk upon his lips. I laughed and pulled away from his hug.

"What are you doing home?" I asked.

"What, you're not glad to see me?" he asked, with a slight wince in his voice.

"Of course I am! I like cherish every moment I can with you when you come home!" I said and he laughed.

"Well…I don't know. I just wanted to come home. I'm thinking about switching to a college down here. I really miss you and the family." Aaron was lying through his teeth.

"LIAR!" I shouted. Aaron sighed and made his way to the living room and plopped down onto the sofa.

"The truth and nothing but the truth, please." I told him, sitting next to him.

"Uhh…I'm in some trouble." He spoke.

"What kind of trouble, per say?" I asked.

"It has to deal with this chick Trinity," he spoke. I raised an eyebrow at him. Why was this name familiar to me?

"What happened, Aaron," I asked looking into his warm brown eyes.

"She's pregnant."

Fuck a duck.

"And it's mine." He spoke.

"Shit." I said.

"Fuck." He said.

"Wow."

"I know," he spoke and looked into my brown eyes. "I messed up real bad huh?"

"No…it's just a simple mistake…right?" I asked and he looked away.

"What happened Aaron?" I asked, sighing.

"Well…uhh…a friend of mine was having a party, his name is Trent. He's very important in this story." Aaron told me and I nodded. "Well anyway, Trent was throwing a party and of course being his friend, I was invited to come along. Well about two hours into the party I saw his girlfriend Trinity standing by the kitchen crying. Now Trinity was a good friend of mine too. She and I went to high school together and she just happened to end up at the same school as me. Well anyway, I went over to her and asked her what's wrong and she broke down."

I looked at him and nodded for him to continue. "Well she told me she saw Trent going into his bedroom with her friend Zoë and after twenty minutes they didn't come out, she went and opened the door and saw them having sex." I gasped. Oh my gosh, poor Trinity…the name is sooo familiar.

"Well anyway, I was comforting her and then we looked at each other and starting kissing. And we were both completely sober too." He added.

"So did you two regret what you did?" I asked.

"I don't regret one thing about her. Gabs, I've been in love with her since the first day of freshman year at East High." I smiled at him and nodded.

"Aww, my big brother is in love." I said and Aaron blushed big time.

"The party happened a month ago or less and me and her have just gotten closer. She's still with Trent because…well I don't know why. But I walking to class yesterday and she came up to me with tears in her eyes and said that Trent and her are no longer together and that's she pregnant. I know that baby's mine, because I was the first guy she had sex with, Gabs." I looked at him and let him continue talking.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked, sighing.

"We're gonna talk to our families and then we'll take it from there." I nodded and then leaned into my brother and gave him the biggest hug he could ever get from me.

"I'm here for ya brother. Besides in the end, I get a nephew or niece out of this." I smirked and Aaron laughed.

"I have no idea how to tell mom and dad though. It's gonna be so difficult." He muttered, rubbing his hands over his face.

"You know they're gonna be happy in the end, right?" I said and he smiled lightly.

"I sure to god hope so."

After Aaron's confession, he took us out to the diner down the street and got us a booth and we sat down and order food and just began talking about what's been going on.

"So I got a call from a guy name Troy a few weeks ago," Aaron told me. I raised an eyebrow at him, allowing him to continue. "He said and I quote, "Dude, you Aaron?' I told him I was and he was like 'Man, I'm Troy and I'm dating your sister, Gabriella.' Now I don't understand how he got my number but me and him had a talk and he really cares about you Gabs." He told me and I smiled.

"I know." I spoke and this time Aaron raised an eyebrow at me too. "I care about him too. Duh. I wouldn't be dating him if I didn't care about him, silly." I said and Aaron smirked and laughed.

"So how'd you two meet?" he asked me.

"It's a long story. So I'm gonna make it short." Aaron laughed at me and waited for me to continue. "Sharpay and I were in Wal-Mart and were in the entertainment section and then we wanted to get some shows from the display case, so this guy whose name turned out to be Troy, helped us out. We paid for our stuff and then started walking out. And then I stepped on gum, took off my shoe and stepped in broken glass." I said in a big rush.

Aaron looked at me and busted out laughing. "You met in Wal-Mart?" he asked.

"After all I said, that's what you gathered?" I asked sarcastically.

Aaron laughed, "I got the rest but he works at Wal-Mart? This is classic." I looked at him weird and laughed. "Continue Little Sister."

"I was like freaking out, Sharpay was being weird and the Wal-Mart boy came running out." Aaron gave me a confused looked and I laughed.

"Troy is Wal-Mart boy to me. I hardly ever use his real name. He doesn't like it but then I think he kinda does." Aaron smiled at me and nodded. "Anyway, they took me to the hospital, Mom and Dad was my nurse and doctor and I got thirteen stitches!" I squeaked.

"Thirteen? That's not good." Thank you lord! I love you AARON!

"That's what I said to them but they were like get over it and blah blah blah. And then so and so then Troy asked me out and blah…and the rest is history," I smirked.

"You're the worst story teller ever," Aaron noted.

I looked down and saw our food was in front of us. I didn't even realize it. I picked up one of my fries and threw it at Aaron's head. He laughed and ate it.

"So….Uh…when are you gonna tell Mom and Dad?" I asked.

"Now." I looked at him weird and he looked behind me and pointed. I turned around and saw our parents walking into the diner looking around and then they spotted us. Mom had the biggest grin on her face as well as Dad. They came over to our booth and had Aaron stand up and offer hugs. Mom and Aaron sat next to each other and Dad sat next to me.

"Aaron it's good to see you son," Dad spoke with a grin on his face. I smiled lightly, noting the look of admiring he had for Aaron.

"It's good to be home," Aaron spoke.

"So what are you doing back in town?" Mom asked. I raised my eyebrow at her for her straight forwardness. "I mean I'm excited your home but just wondering why….is there a girl?" she asked with excitement in her voice.

Aaron laughed nervously. "Sorta." He spoke quietly. Mom and dad noticed right away that something was going on with Aaron.

"Aaron what's going on?" Dad asked, cautiously.

"You guys are probably going to hate me," he muttered and then looked at both our parents.

"I uh….well…there is a girl, but there is more. She's uh…pregnant." Mom and Dad stared at him and then Dad spoke.

"What?"

"The girl, Trinity…she's pregnant with my kid." Aaron spoke clearer.

Mom had tears in her eyes and pulled Aaron close to her and hugged the life out of him. I was shocked. I thought that they would like throw a fit or something.

Dad had tears in his eyes too but they were happy tears.

"Congrats Aaron." Dad said. Aaron looked up shocked with tears rimmed in his eyes as well.

"You guys aren't mad at me?" he asked.

Mom and Dad shook their heads. "No hinny, we're not. We were about your age when we had you, so it would be very hypocritical if I disapproved. I'm not disappointed either. I'm just glad I'm gonna be a grandmother finally." Mom spoke.

"Aaron, no matter what in life, we make mistakes but this by far is not a mistake. You're gonna be a father and it's one of the most precious things that a person could become on this earth." Dad spoke and I started to get teary eyed.

"Thanks Dad," Aaron sniffed and smiled.

"So…where is this girl, Trinity?" Mom asked.

"She's uh…telling her family probably right now." Aaron said.

"Are you and her together?" Dad asked. Aaron looked at me and then sighed.

"Not exactly…" Aaron spoke and then went and retold the story he told me.

"Well…I'm glad she's not with that Trent guy anymore," Mom muttered. I laughed and smiled. Got to love mom.

"Yeah me too," Aaron spoke and smiled.

After we all ate our food and paid for the bill, mom and dad went back to work and then Aaron and I went home.

When Aaron pulled into the driveway, there was a scooter in our front yard.

Weird.

_Very Weird._

Shit. Your back.

_Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be?_

Oh I don't know.

_How's life?_

Weird.

_Same._

Huh?

_Mine's the same. _

Of course it is. You're me.

_Duh._

Weird. Got to go.

_Bye…uhh….talk to you later?_

Uhh...Maybe.

Aaron was calling my name and I looked at him and he smirked.

"Spaced out again?" He asked. I just nodded and laughed. We walked up to the front porch and saw Troy sitting there.

"Wal-Mart boy!" I squealed. Troy didn't open his eye but a smirk came across his features, as I flew towards him and landed in his lap.

"Hey babe," he spoke and opened his eyes and I was lost in his deep blue irises.

I kissed him gently and he smirked into the kiss and I giggled. I'm losing my mind with this shit eating grins and giggles.

We pulled away when we heard a cough and looked and saw that Aaron had his arms crossed over his chest and was smirking.

"Wal-Mart boy? So you're Troy," Aaron spoke, figuring out the pieces to the puzzle.

"Yeah and you are?" Troy asked.

"Aaron Montez."

"Ah, so I finally get to meet you man," Troy spoke standing up and shaking hands with Aaron. "Good to see ya," Troy said nicely and Aaron smiled back.

"You too man." Aaron spoke and Troy and him spoke for a bit and then we all went inside…except Troy pulled me back out onto the porch.

"Hey, wanna go for a ride?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed.

"Sure…but where's your car?" I asked him. He looked at me with humor in his eyes and nodded towards the motor scooter I'd seen in the front yard.

"You're kidding." I spoke and he shook his head.

"Nope," he smirked and headed for the scooter.

"Where's your car!" I shouted out after him.

"Well…Leah decided to try and drive. She has her driver's permit so I, being the amazing brother I am, decided to take her out driving in my car. Let's just say that things ended badly and she crashed into a few trash cans and three mailboxes." I looked at him in shock.

"Wow." I muttered and ran in the house and told Aaron that I'd be back later and ran back outside towards Troy. He handed me a helmet and I sighed and put it on.

"This is so weird, Troy." I told him and he laughed.

"Well this is the family scooter and I had no choice but to drive it today." He spoke and turned on the scooter and took off onto his house.

"This is kinda romantic," I said to him, as he was driving.

"How so?" he asked.

"I don't know. You just whisked me away like Jasmine and Aladdin with that damn flying carpet." I said and he shook with laughter.

"There you go again with your Disney Princess stuff you hate," he said in a laugh.

"Whatever. It's just romantic."

"Whatever you say Ella." He said.

When we got to his house, I spotted an unfamiliar car and looked at Troy.

"My sister is home," he said and parked the scooter in the garage and we headed inside his house.

Right as I walked into the house I could feel the tension and Troy could too.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly and he shook his head.

"I don't know. Let's go find out," He said, taking my hand and leading me towards the living room where his parents and his sister sat. When I looked at the sister, I knew it was Trinity. Such a familiar name…hmmm… I also noticed that the rest of the Bolton's were there too, including Noah's fiancée, Cassie, Chase's wife Mia and their daughter Harley and Connor's wife Leighton. Where was Trinity's boyfriend? This is weird. The whole family getting together for a meeting of some sorts. Hmmm…

"What's going on?" Troy asked walking into the room and the tension was horrible.

Troy's dad, Jack looked up at his son and then back at Trinity. "Your sister is pregnant." He spoke the four words. What the fuck…

"What the fuck?" Troy shouted looking at his older sister.

"Troy…" Trinity muttered and looked down at her hands.

"Where's Trent at?" He shouted at her. I thought Connor would be freaking out but I was wrong. My hand was still in Troy's and he looked really pissed off.

"We broke up." Trinity spoke softly.

"He got you pregnant and then broke up with you?" Troy seethed out.

"It's not Trent's baby." She said and then it all clicked.

"Holy shit. You're the Trinity Aaron was talking about!" I shouted out and everyone's eyes turned towards me.

"You know Aaron?" she asked curiously.

"Know him? I'm his little sister." I said and her eyes widened.

"Holy shit."

Damn Straight.

I sat beside Troy on the loveseat and stared at all the family members staring at me.

"You know it's kinda creepy that you're all staring at me like that." I muttered and Leah laughed as well as Noah and Chase. Trinity smiled a bit but frown at the topic that was on everyone's mind.

Trinity Bolton was pregnant with my brother Aaron Montez' kid.

What a fucking shocker.

So weird.

"So…You and Aaron, huh?" I smirked. Trinity blushed deeply and we all laughed but Troy. I knew he was a bit upset but he accepted that his sister was going to have a baby, especially with my brother Aaron.

"Yeah…it's so weird that you two are related. Your dating my brother and I'm having your brother's kid." She said and I laughed.

"Yeah….Aaron told my parents today at the local diner in town and they're excited. Like without a doubt excited. I heard my mom muttering about turning one of the guest bedrooms in our house into a nursery already." Trinity's eyes smiled with excitement.

Lucille looked at me and smiled. "It's good to know that, Gabriella." I smiled.

"Yeah, at least we know Piper and Carson are accepting this news," Jack spoke with a tight but nice smile on his face.

"Aaron was nervous that they were going to be disappointed but they're not." I told the family and they all nodded.

"I thought the next person to have a kid was going to be Connor not Trinity," Chase spoke. He had his arm wrapped around Mia's bulging stomach and rubbing soothing circles on it. Troy had told me she was about to go into labor soon. Her due date was in a week and Chase was trying to get everything ready for the new baby.

"Funny, I thought it would be Troy." Noah said with a smirk. I blushed deeply as Troy's parents turned their gaze to us.

"Troy and Gabriella are being safe aren't you?" Lucille asked. Everyone was looking at us and I put my hands on my face to stop them for seeing me blush.

"Mom we're not even having sex." Troy said bluntly.

"Really?" Connor asked surprised.

"Yeah, really." I spoke.

"Why not," Noah asked.

"Because we don't want too…?" Troy asked as a question.

"What about you Gabriella, you don't want to have sex?" Chase asked with a smirk on his face.

"No. I'm nowhere ready for that," I said and turned my head and hid into Troy's shoulder. Troy wrapped his arm around me and I could hear Lucille scolding Noah, Chase and Connor for digging into mine and Troy's sex life…which is currently nothing at all.

"Moving on…" Cassia spoke for all us, which I was grateful for.

During the next hour they discussed what Trinity was going to do and what not. I found out that Trinity and Aaron had decided to finish their senior year at the college they attended now and would come home after graduation and get an apartment and raise their baby together. Apparently Aaron was all in for it. They only had like two and half months to go.

Lucille and Jack invited me too dinner but I declined saying that Aaron was picking me up because we were all going out to eat. Lucille thought for a moment and asked if it was okay to join us. I told them it would be fine. I called Aaron to let him know and he was alright with it…he just didn't know his Trinity is the same Trinity that I know. Gosh this is sooo weird.

Troy and I stepped out onto his front porch and sat on the swing and rocked back and forth.

"What a freaking day." I muttered and heard Troy laugh next to me.

"You got that right babe," he said softly and stroked my hair with his hand.

"Even though my brother got your sister too pregnant, we can still be together right?" I asked. I don't know why I was asking I just wanted to be sure.

Troy turned towards me and stared hard at me. "Of course we can. What gave you that idea?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that my brother is a having a baby with your sister. It's gonna be our nephew or niece." Troy laughed and nodded at my reasoning.

"Well nephew or niece or not, we'll stick together." He told me happily. I smiled and leaned into kiss him. He immediately kissed back and I felt on fire. The kiss was emotional and fierce and it was steamy as hell.

He tasted extremely good. His lips moved with mine and he gently pressed his tongue against my bottom lip asking for entrance and I obliged and let him in. He was passionate in any kiss he gave me but this was hott with a double t. I massaged my tongue with his and my hands crept up to his chest and stayed there.

It was kind of weird making out on his front porch.

"Whoa." I heard and we broke away from our steamy kiss to see Aaron staring at us. I blushed deeply and turned my head away into Troy's shoulder. Why is it that lately I get into the situations? Erg.

"Gabs…whoa. Just whoa." He spoke and I laughed. This is embarrassing.

"Sorry." I muttered and Aaron laughed and looked at the house and then stopped and stared back at us.

"Why am I at this house? This is Trinity's house." He spoke and looked at Troy and I.

"Uh…yeah…about Trinity," I spoke and turned when I heard the front door opened.

"Aaron." Aaron whipped his head to the side and saw Trinity standing there. Aaron looked between Troy and Trinity and gasped.

"You and Troy are siblings," he noted.

"Yeah, we are." Trinity spoke and Aaron just shook his head and laughed.

"What are the odds, huh?" he spoke and we laughed.

"Yeah what are the odds?" Trinity said and she smiled lovingly at Aaron.

If Troy couldn't tell that my sister and brother loved each other, I don't know what was going on in that head of his. I looked at him straight in the eye and could tell him putting the pieces together seeing his sister act that way around my brother. Wal-Mart boy smiled and just shook his head and looked at me.

Funny thing.

The way Trinity looked at Aaron…was the same look that Troy was looking at me with.

Jenkies.

Was Wal-Mart boy in love with me?

Wowzer.

I stared at Troy and smiled at him.

That night both our families got together at a nice restaurant and spoke about Aaron and Trinity's situation and both agreed on the plan that Aaron and Trinity had. They thought they were doing the right thing and what not. While everyone was talking with each other, Troy and I sat at the very end, next to each other muttering things towards one another.

"Sharpay is going to flip shit when she finds out that Aaron is no longer available." I told Troy and he laughed quietly.

"Why is that?" he asked, amused.

Troy and Sharpay are weird around each other. She's okay with him but Ehh. They still need to get used to one another.

"Sharpay used to have the biggest crush on him. I'm sure if she still does but she did once," I told him. He smiled again and just looked at me.

He was giving me that look again.

"You okay?" I asked him.

He smiled and kissed my lips and nodded.

"Perfect, babe."

Perfect indeed. But what am I to do about this look he was giving me?

Find out the truth.

Is Troy Bolton, aka, Wal-Mart boy, in love with me or something on that matter?

I'll find out.

Soon.

"Great." I told him and leaned my head against his shoulder and watched out families interact with one another.

Yep. We'll see what his feelings are.

Yep. Yep. Yep.

God, I'm gonna stop talking now. I might turn into one of those mushy gushy people.

Great. I already am.

Damn it.


	9. Ariel sold her voice to Ursula so she,

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in my stories but i'm gonna try and update more :]

* * *

Cinderella walked on broken glass_  
_Sleeping Beauty let a whole lifetime pass**  
**Belle fell in love with a hideous beast,_  
_Jasmine married a common thief,_  
__**Ariel walked on land for love and life,**__  
Snow White barely escaped a knife._

_"It was all about blood sweat and tears  
because love means facing your biggest fears."_

_Fairytale happy endings do come true. _– Unknown

* * *

**It Started In A Wal-Mart Parking Lot****…**

Chapter Nine: _Ariel sold her voice to Ursula so she could be with Prince Eric…I just lost my voice. Just wish I had it back to say I love you to Troy. Damn it to hell._

Two months ago or is it more like three? I have no freaking idea. Whatever. Anyway, around that time, my brother confessed that he was having a kid with Trinity Bolton. Troy Bolton, aka, my boyfriend's, older sister. Weird huh?

Well anyway, after a couple days of spending some quality time with the family and stuff, Trinity and Aaron went back to school and things carried on as usual.

Somewhat usual.

I don't know.

Remember when I saw that look in Troy's eyes? The loving one that Trinity gave Aaron? Well he keeps giving me that look and I'm going to find out if it's true.

If Troy Bolton loves me.

I hope he does, because I sorta kinda do, in that way.

Carrying on. Today is a good day.

It's my high school graduation.

I'm free of this placeeee! YESSSS!

Hahahahaha. This so rocks.

I'm just busting with excitement.

But it really sucks at the same time.

I can't even talk.

How you may ask?

I lost it while screaming at Lifehouse.

Remember a few months ago when Troy surprised me with Lifehouse tickets? Well anyway, a few days ago were their concert and Troy took me and I screamed like a wild child.

What can I say?

I love Lifehouse. They are the best band in the whole entire world.

Anyway, the next morning I woke up and could barely talk. By the next day I had lost my voice.

It's been four days of me without a voice. Troy likes to tease me because I can't talk. He only likes it because I can't call him Wal-Mart boy. Damn him. Oh well.

At the moment it was 1:02 P.M. My graduation started at 3:30 P.M. So I had nothing to do but sit at home. But last minute thought! I'm going to visit Troy at work. Troy trading shifts with this guy so he could be there for my graduation this afternoon. Isn't he so sweet?

I got into my hammy down car and drove off towards Sharpay and Ryan's house. I had to go pick them up and then off to WAL-MART! Hahaha. I love Wal-Mart.

I pulled up to the gated community, waved at Philip, and drove passed as he let me in. I pulled up to their house and didn't even have to get out because the twins were arguing outside.

"RYAN! You're such an idiot!" Sharpay shouted at him.

"Shar! Come on. I was just joking around," he said with a laugh. Oh no…what did Ryan do?

Sharpay saw that I had pulled up and stormed towards my vehicle and got in the passenger seat. Ryan waited a few minutes before walking towards us and got in the back.

"What happened?" I wrote down on a piece of paper, since I couldn't talk I had to write them what I said.

"Ryan is a douche bag. Let's go." I didn't push her anymore and drove off towards WAL-MART!

I pulled into a parking space in the parking lot of Wal-Mart and shut the engine off. I turned towards the twins and looked at them with a hard stare.

"What?" they both snapped at me. Jeeze Louise.

I shrugged my shoulders, looking at them with my chocolate brown eyes. Ryan sighed. YES! It always works.

"I did something mean. And now she's mad at me." He said and got out of the car and walked inside. Gee thanks for the information!

I looked at Sharpay for a moment and she sighed.

"He is so mean to me sometimes, Gabriella." Wow it is serious is she is calling me by my first name.

"What'd he do?" I wrote down on the paper in front of me and gave it to her.

"I walked into the living room and saw him with Boi," she started. If you don't know who Boi is, it is Sharpay's dog. He's so cute.

"And?" I wrote.

"Ryan had Boi dressed in YELLOW!" Yellow? This is why you're mad?

"You're mad at him for dressing your dog?" I wrote down, amused.

"UGH!" she screamed and stormed out of the car. Damn. I got out and locked my car and ran after her. When I went inside I was greeted by one of the Wal-Mart people and noticed it was Darla. Oh I loved his lady.

"Gabriella!" she said and smiled at me. Since I had a boyfriend that worked here, I made it upon myself to get to know his co-workers.

I smiled warmly and waved excited. I loved Darla. She is the sweetest lady ever. She is 61, She has five children, all boys, ten grandchildren, and four great-grandchildren. She lost her husband three years ago to Cancer so she is always alone. I always see her first when I come to visit Troy. I walked towards Darla and hugged her gently.

"Hey girl, I heard you lost your voice," she spoke and I smiled sadly at her.

I took a notepad from my purse and wrote down something. "Yeah, how've you been?"

"I'm great. My Grandson, Kyle had his first set of twins the other day. Him and Stacey, his wife, named them Carissa and Christopher. And today I found out that my granddaughter, Terra, is pregnant with her and Jacob's second child." I smiled at her excitement.

"That's great Darla." I wrote to her. Sorry let's make that six great-grandchildren and half.

"You excited about Graduation today?" how'd she know about that? She saw my face and laughed. "Troy has been telling everyone today. You know that boy is so in love with you." She said softly.

"I kind of figured," I wrote on the notepad and smiled a bit. She talked to me for a few minutes and I left in search for Troy. I spotted Sharpay looking at Jewelry, but decided to leave her alone until she cooled down from my reaction towards her news.

I walked towards the entertainment area and saw Troy talking to a customer. I saw that he was wearing black jeans that fit in all the right places on him and his blue Wal-Mart shirt. He was also wearing checkered vans. HA! Me too, but mine were yellow and black. I had a black and yellow shirt with the band 'Hey Monday' on it and some black jean shorts. I looked hot. Just saying.

I went and leaned on the checkout station where Troy usually worked on when he worked in the entertainment area.

"So with this surround sound system, the quality is amazing and you can have up to ten cds in it. The customer smiled and said that he'd take it. My man is such a smooth talker. Troy smiled and said he'd get it ringed up right away. When he walked back towards the station he saw me and I saw him grin.

He told me he'd be a few minutes. He checked the customer out and when he was finished he came around towards where I was leaning at and pulled me by the waist into his body. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my chin on his chest and looked up at him. He looked down at him and I could see that look in his eyes again. I knew it. I just knew he loved me, but I just now decided that I'm going to wait until he tells me. I leaned up on my toes and kissed his lips and he returned the kiss too. We pulled back after a minute and smiled at one another.

"Hey," he said and I shook my head at him.

He laughed at my inability to talk and kissed my forehead.

"Erg," I whispered. I mean I could whisper but I only did around Troy.

"I'm sorry Ella," he said and kissed me again.

"Mr. Bolton," Troy looked past at me and smiled.

"Yo, what's up Mr. Morgan?" he asked.

"Public Display of Affection?" He said in a stern but amused tone.

"Yeah man. Ella this is my boss, George Morgan, and George this is the most amazing girl in my life, Gabriella Montez." Troy said smiling.

George held out a hand I took it and shook it. "So you're the girl that Troy's always been talking about." He said and I blushed. I nodded my head.

"Cat got your tongue?" George asked.

"She lost her voice," Troy spoke for me. George nodded and laughed.

"That must suck huh?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Well Troy, you got yourself a keeper. Anyway, I'm going to let you go earlier. I heard it was your girlfriend's graduation and I don't want you to be late for it, so go ahead and get outta here," George said. Troy smiled and said thanks. George walked away I grinned up at Troy.

"I totally love this job." Troy said and said he be back in about ten minutes, that he needed to grab his stuff from his locker and he'd meet me in the front of the store. I nodded and went in search of Sharpay and Ryan.

When I found them, I saw them hugging and making up. Ryan held a pink and blue dog suit in his hands and she grinned. Sharpay saw me and came towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you darling." She said and smiled at her. "And it sucks you can't even talk. We graduate today. Which reminds me, we need to go get ready!" she squealed. I shook my head and nodded my head towards the door. When we got there, Troy was standing talking to Darla and Markus, another co-worker that worked by the gardening area.

"Tell Terra and Jacob congrats on the pregnancy, and Kyle and Stacey congrats on the twins," Troy spoke. I came up behind him and wrapped my hands around his waist.

"I will Troy, and Gabriella you knock them dead today at Graduation. You two Sharpay and Ryan." Darla spoke.

"Hey Gabs," Markus spoke. He had green eyes and blonde hair. He had on khaki pants and the blue wal-mart shirt on and dress shoes. He was about twenty-three, I believe. He was like an assistant manager or something and always had to dress nice.

I nodded my head towards him and he laughed that I couldn't talk. Why is me not talking so funny? Oh well. I'll be talking soon enough. My doctor told me I'd be able to talk in about a week or so. I'm excited.

So as we walked out of Wal-Mart and towards the car I realized I was hungry. I looked at Troy and he looked at me and laughed when my stomach growled. He picked up on my growling stomach and nodded. YES!

"Hey," Troy said stopping by my car. Sharpay and Ryan looked at Troy confused. "Ella's Hungry, so let's go by McDonalds and get some food and we'll head out and get ready." He spoke and they nodded and got in the car.

"Babe, I'll drive." He stated and put his hand in my pocket and grabbed my keys. Whoa man, whoa.

I looked at him and shook my head.

"How are you going to order the food?" he asked.

I was about to say I'll talk, but then I remember I can't talk. I sighed and he laughed. He just loves this whole me not talking thing. How rude!

I sighed and nodded. Troy grinned and pulled me into a kiss and I smiled. We pulled back and got into the car and were off towards Mickey D's! I love fast food, it's scary.

As Troy pulled up through the drive through, we began looking at the menu.

"Hi Welcome to McDonald's can I get your order?" the voice from the intercom thingy said.

"Uhh, give us a minute," Troy spoke gently.

"Okay," the voice said.

"What do you guys want?" he asked looking at us. Hmm…I want a Chicken sandwich with fries and a medium sprite. Of course Troy already knew what I wanted because I always get the same thing here. He smirked in my direction and nodded at me.

"I want a burger. I double cheese burger." Was all I heard from Sharpay's voice. I stared at her in shock as did Ryan and Troy.

"What!, I can't have a burger?" she screamed at them. They looked away and Ryan told Troy what he wanted. After telling the intercom voice person our order she told us it would be $15.04 and for us to pull up the second window. After getting out food we made it back my place to eat our grub and to get ready for graduation.

"I now pronounce you the class of 2010!" Mr. Matsui's voice rang out in the gym. Everyone stood up and cheered and blah. I continued to sit down while everyone did their thing and look back on the past four years I spent at this school. Well, that was fun.

I stood up and went to look for Troy. Most kids are going to their parents but mine weren't able to make it. All because of an accident that happened and they were paged in to surgery and what not, I don't know. So the people I have here supporting me are the Bolton's. In just the span of a couple months…really almost five, but who's counting? Any way these people have become my second family. And I mean that literally. Trinity and Aaron are having a baby together and that brings us all closer together. Hmmm…weird.

I see the Bolton's standing around talking to various people, but no Troy. Hmmm… strange.

"GABI!" I hear a piercing cry of my name and look to my left and see Leah Bolton, the youngest child of the clan, coming towards me.

I smiled at her and she ran up to me and gave me a great big hug.

"Congratulations!" I smiled and thanked her. "Oh and Chase recorded the graduation on his video camera for your parents." I gave her a big smile.

I grabbed her in for a hug and squeezed her tightly. And thanked her gently so my voice wouldn't hurt me that much.

"You're killing her Gabriella," I heard behind me. I let go of Leah and saw Chase holding his daughter Harley and Mia beside him holding their brand new son, Declan Alexander Bolton, he was born on March 27th. He's so adorable.

"Hey! Thanks for taping graduation for me," I could barely whisper but hoping they heard me.

"No problem, it's the least we could do. You babysat Declan and Harley last weekend for us and we felt we should tape the graduation when you told us your parents weren't gonna be here." Mia spoke and smiled gently at me.

I gave them each hug and moved towards the rest of the Bolton's. My brother Aaron and Trinity Bolton were sitting down while resting both pair of hands on her expanding belly. I just can't believe it. My brother Aaron Montez is having a baby with Trinity Bolton. She's about three months or so along and looks stunning. They graduated two weeks ago and have moved back down here closer to the family and have gotten an apartment and jobs…well Aaron got a job, he didn't want Trinity to work.

"Hey baby sister," Aaron spoke getting up and giving me a big hug and I smiled up at him. "Sorry about mom and dad thought," I shrugged.

"Still can't talk?" he asked with a laugh.

"Barely," I whispered. It was very painful to talk. Erg.

Aaron laughed and went and sat back next to Trinity. Connor was next in greeting me. Leighton was beside him and she gave me a present.

"Happy Graduation," she told me cheerfully.

I smiled at her and Connor laughed knowing I couldn't talk. I opened the present and saw a gift card. I wanted to laugh at what it was. A wal-mart gift card for $100 bucks.

"Thought you'd like one," Connor spoke and smirked at me. I smiled and pushed him lightly and walked off. I spotted Noah and Cassie and gave them a hug and then moved towards my second set of parentals.

"Oh Gabriella! Congratulations!" Lucille spoke and shuffled me into a hug. Jack smiled and did the same thing.

I smiled…damn I'm smiling way too much.

"Sorry about your voice," Jack spoke and I shrugged. What can you do?

"Darling, try and drink some tea tonight or something," Lucille said getting into her mother mode. I nodded my head at her.

"Oh Troy is outside waiting for you by his car," Jack told me. I nodded and walked off. I spotted Sharpay and Ryan and went and gave them hug and took a picture with them and took off towards the parking lot.

I spotted him immediately. He was sitting on the hood of his car with a bag in his hands.

I walked towards him and stood in front of the car.

"Hey gorgeous." He spoke and laughed at me too.

If I could really talk right now, I'd tell him off.

"Hi," I barely whispered.

"Don't strain yourself," he laughed.

I gave him a look and he took the hint and stopped teasing me. He got off the hood of his car and stood in front of me and looked down at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"So I got you something." He said shaking the bag in my face. I smiled up at him and he laughed.

I held out my hand for it and he placed the bag in my hands. It was a small one. I opened the bag up and pulled out a square box. I gave him a look and opened the box and gasped. Inside were two silver rings with writing engraved inside of them. I looked up with Troy and he smiled down at me.

"These are promise rings," he spoke and I looked at him, shocked. "Read the inside of this one," he said pointing to the little one. I picked it up and read it. I almost cried.

_I love you, Ella _

I looked up at him with my eyes watering. He smiled at me.

"I know you can't talk but you just looking at me tells me you feel the same way." He told me and then pointed to the bigger one.

"This one is blank. I didn't engrave it because I wanted to let you do it." I smiled at him and gave him the ring. He put it on my left ring finger.

"I promise to marry you one day Ella," he told me and I gasped at him. "Yes, I do. I honestly love you and you're the girl for me. You have my heart and soul and I couldn't ask for a better person to give it too. I love you, Ella. Always and forever." I reached up and pulled his head down and gave him a passionate kiss, which he gladly returned.

After we pulled away I smiled and grabbed the other ring and put it in my pocket. I knew exactly what I wanted it to say and I think he knew what it was going to say too.

_I love you, Wal-Mart Boy._


	10. Ariel got her Prince Eric and a little,

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a long time! But I had the power to write! And This chapter... it's ehh. But the next one is going to be a bit better. :)

* * *

Cinderella walked on broken glass_  
_Sleeping Beauty let a whole lifetime pass**  
**Belle fell in love with a hideous beast,_  
_Jasmine married a common thief,_  
_**Ariel walked on land for love and life,**_  
Snow White barely escaped a knife._

_"It was all about blood sweat and tears  
because love means facing your biggest fears."_

_Fairytale happy endings do come true. _– Unknown

* * *

**It Started In A Wal-Mart Parking Lot****…**

Chapter Ten: _Ariel got her Prince Eric and a little more in the sequel movie…hmm… Me and Troy? No way…. could that happen to us? Oh shit._

_.*.*.*._

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Ta-

"Fuck my life! Stop tapping your damn pen, Gabriella!" Trinity screamed at me. I gave her a look and then saw my brother coming from their bedroom. He gave me the stink eye. Wtfudge.

"Trin, what's wrong babe?" Aaron asked coming towards his 6 month pregnant girlfriend.

"You stupid sister won't stop tapping her pen!" Trinity cried. Ohmygod. I swear I'm never getting pregnant, too many damn hormones.

"Gabs, please?" Aaron asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Trinity," I told her.

She looked at me and sighed, "Its okay Gabriella. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm so hormonal and it's crazy." She laughed a bit and I smiled at her.

I was sitting in their living room of their apartment, writing an essay for one of my classes over at U of A. I'd had followed Troy into the same college, and I loved it. I loved being able to see him in school…even though we didn't have any classes together.

I was going to major in Literature and minor in photography. I was kind of surprised to chose this, but I just thought of it last moment….and the fact that my counselor had me take a career test and so far I'm loving my classes.

It's now September 18th, 2010. In one month, Troy will be twenty years old. It feels weird to be dating someone that is like two years older. Wait scratch that out. If fucking feels great and he's so sweet to me. Aww, these are the moments.

_No they aren't._

What the fuck! I haven't talked to you in months!

_Well I decided today is the day, I make my presence known._

I already know your there, dumbo.

_Well, whatever._

Yeah, sure.

_So…Uhh…how's life?_

It's good. Ohhh! I finally had Troy's ring engraved.

_Ohhh, did you put what you were going to put on it?_

Yep! And he loved it! He wears it on his ring finger too.

_Aren't you supposed to wear it on the right hand?_

NO...I mean you can, but we like the left hand.

_So…have you and Troy taken the next big step?_

What big step?

_Hello! Sex!_

Umm….

_No Way!_

I'm leaving this conversation.

_NO! Stay and answer my question!_

BYE!

That was the most awkward conversation; I've ever had to myself. And the whole sex thing? It's private and personal…. Okay so only Sharpay knows. And it was once. It was amazing. Troy did everything right and he's so amazing. And it happened like two weeks ago.

The next day, I had this glow and Sharpay automatically knew I had sex with Troy. How she knew? I have no idea. She's got this weird radar for things, especially telling if you're gay. I don't even know.

"GABI!" I whipped my head around to look at Trinity and she gave me a weird look. "You okay?" she asked me.

I nodded me head. "Yeah, why?"

"I don't know…Well anyway I was asking you if you've talked to my brother today." She asked.

"Which one?" I asked, teasing her, knowing who she was talking about.

"Troy, you idiot. You know your boyfriend!" she spoke.

"Ohhh, okay. I didn't know if you were talking about him or not," I spoke with a giggle. She took a pillow and threw it at me. I laughed and smiled at her. "Yeah I talked to him this morning. He was on his way to work."

"Oh he didn't have class today?" she asked.

"Nope, he never has class on Tuesdays."

"And neither do you..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, weird right?"

She smiled at me and just looked at me for a second. "He really loves you, you know," she told me.

"I know and I love him too."

She grinned at me. "Good. I like you and I want you to stay in this family."

"Regardless, if we broke up, I'd still be in the family because of this little one," I said putting a hand on her expanding belly. She giggled and started rubbing her belly.

"I'm so nervous," she told me.

"Why? You're going to be a great mother and Aaron is going to be an amazing father."

"Thank you Gabi," She said with tears in her eyes.

"No problem," I said and I looked behind her and saw my brother smiling at me and then went into the kitchen and started making something to eat.

* * *

"OHMYGODDD! It hurts so much!" Sharpay whined.

I was lying across her bed reading a magazine and listening to her bitch about many things. At the moment, it was her period.

"Have you taken any Midol?" I asked her, as I flipped the page.

"No, I ran out." She spoke and looked over at me. I looked at her and she kept looking at me. She was studying me. Oh shit, there is going to something terrible coming from her mouth now.

"Why are you not in pain either, Missy?" She asked me, venom in her voice.

"I'm not on my period?" I asked in a question form.

"Exactly! We always have the same period." She stated.

"We do?" I asked. She nodded her head, her brown locks shaking as she nodded. I sat up on the bed and she stared at me.

"Yes, we do. We always have since we were thirteen." She told me. Huh? I didn't know that. Weird.

"So what's your point?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes at me and got up, "I'm on my period and you're not. You missed your period."

"What? I never miss my period. It's always on the same date of every month." I told her, getting my little calendar from my purse and checking. I was two days late. That's not fucking possible.

"When did you and Troy have sex again?" I shot my head up at her words. Sex. With Troy. Did he use protection? Yes! Because I saw him get a condom out.

"But we used protection…" I stated.

Sharpay looked at me with her hazel eyes and narrowed them. "Condoms break, Gabriella."

"Shit."

"Fuck."

"Oh no… this can't be happening…" I muttered, shaking. There was one thing I didn't want ever, and that was getting pregnant in my teen years. I'm only seventeen years old! I'm so fucking stupid! I should have told Troy, I wanted to wait. But no! I was ready, I really was. And I love Troy! We've been dating for almost 10 months! This is crazy.

Sharpay must of sensed me freaking out inside and placed her hand on my arm. "Stop freaking out. Maybe you're not pregnant." I gave her an evil look and she sighed. "Let's go get a pregnancy test."

Holy shit. I might be pregnant. This is not good, at all.

"SHARPAY! No! We can't go to wal-mart!" I screamed at her, as she drove us to get a test.

"It's the only place near my house!" she screamed back at me, "Besides, I need some Midol." She muttered and I sighed. This was horrible.

She pulled up into the parking lot of wal-mart and we got out. I was fidgeting badly.

"Stop it!" Sharpay screeched in the parking lot. People glanced at us and then continued to what they were doing. Sharpay placed her hands on my shoulders and steadied me. "You can't be like this going in. People are going to think you are on drugs. Now I'm going to buy the test and Midol and say they're mine, okay?" I wanted to cry. I have the best friend in the whole entire world. I wrapped my arms around her and she hugged me back.

"C'mon, We got to go see if you're going to be a mama, or not." She joked. I pulled back from the hug and glared at her. She laughed and we walked towards the entrance of Wal-mart and walked in. I saw Darla talking to customers and she waved at me as I passed her and I smiled. Sharpay and I made our way towards the medicine aisle and got her Midol. We then walked towards the tampon and pads and stopped when we saw the pregnancy tests and condoms.

"Which one do we get?" I asked quietly.

"Let's just get the EPT one." She said.

"What if it doesn't work?" She glared at me and grabbed a couple more and then we made our way to the cashier. I looked up and saw Markus was behind the cashier. Damnit to hell. He'd tell Troy. Troy! He works today! Shit!

"Hey ladies," Markus spoke, smiling at us. Sharpay smiled and just threw the stuff on the thingy mcbob. Markus glanced at our items and then quickly looked at me.

"Gabriella, are you?" He asked.

"Nope! They're for me," Sharpay spoke. "Now can you hurry up?"

"Why do you need Midol then?" he asked, as Sharpay handed him cash for the stuff.

"The Midol is for me." I spoke. Sharpay smiled and nodded.

"Hmm, okay. Whatever you say," He spoke giving me a look. He totally knew.

After he gave Sharpay her change, we walked away and started making our way towards the exit. We were about to leave when I heard my name being called.

"Gabi!" Troy's voice shouted. I turned around and saw him. I smiled timidly to him and went towards him.

"Gabi, I'm going to bring the car around," Sharpay said and I nodded. I went towards Troy and he opened his arms and I gave him a big hug. He kissed the top of my head and looked down at me.

"Were you just going to leave without saying hi to me?" he teased. I laughed and sighed.

"We're in a hurry, that's why, I'm sorry Wal-mart boy." I teased him. He laughed and gave me another big hug.

"Well I get off at five today, Mom invited everyone for dinner tonight. Even your parents." He spoke. I gave him a look. "I'm serious." I laughed and nodded.

"Umm, Sharpay is going to give me a ride, so I'll see you later, Troy." I told him and started walking away.

"I love you." He said and I turned back around.

"I love you too," I said and smiled at him.

"So it says to pee on the stick and wait like 3-5 minutes, and if two pink lines come up, you're pregnant!" Sharpay spoke. I glared at her and took the pregnancy test from her hand and went and did my business. I did a couple more and Sharpay and I waited on the edge of her bathtub for the results.

"What are you going to do, if you're pregnant?" I shrugged my shoulders. I don't know. I mean our family will probably be supportive….but mom and dad will be disappointed because of my age.

"I honestly don't know Shar, I just don't know." I whispered.

Sharpay wrapped her arms around me and we then heard the timer go off, that we had set.

I nervously got up and grabbed one of the sticks and wanted to die.

It was positive. I looked at the other four we did and they all said positive. No…

* * *

"So then she asked me to bring her ice cream and ketchup," Aaron told the table. Everyone broke out into laughter and looked at Trinity.

"Hey! It's good stuff!" Trinity spoke and smiled and rubbed her belly.

I was sitting at the dining table at the Bolton house surrounded by everyone. Chase, Mia, Harley and baby Declan, Noah and Cassie, Trinity, Aaron, Connor and Leighton, Leah, Jack, Lucille, Mom and Dad and Troy. We were all eating dessert and just talking about a good time.

"Hey Gabi, so Markus said he checked you and Sharpay out today…and he mentioned something…" Troy spoke and everyone brought their attention towards us. Why the fuck is he bringing this up here and now?

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at him.

"Is Sharpay pregnant?" I heard the table gasp. I blanked. Should I just tell them all here and now? I saw Lucille and Mom looking directly at me.

"Um, Yeah. She is." I spoke, stood up and grabbed my plate and excused myself to the kitchen. I couldn't have them looking at me like that. I just lied to my family. I placed my plate into the sink and washed it. I can't believe I'm pregnant. I felt tears rolling down my eyes and I started crying softly. I shrunk to the floor and placed my head in my hands. I felt someone come beside me and place their hand on my head.

I looked through my fingers and saw my mom's scrubs and Lucille's show. Two someones.

"Gabi…Sharpay's not pregnant is she?" Lucille spoke. I looked up and shook my head. Mom got on the ground beside me and pulled me into her arms.

Lucille got on other side of me and started rubbing my back. "It's you, isn't?" Mom asked me. I just nodded, I wasn't going to lie.

"Oh baby," Lucille whispered.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, mom! We used protection, I swear." I whispered into the kitchen to them.

"It's okay, baby," mom said and started rocking me.

"I don't know what to do," I said and pulled back from mom's embrace.

"Does Troy know?" Lucille asked. I shook my head and she sighed.

"You need to tell him," Mom told me. I nodded.

"Can you tell him to come in here?" I asked one of them. They both nodded and left the room together. Not a second later, I saw Troy come into the kitchen. He saw my red eyes and got on the ground beside me.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked.

"Sharpay's not pregnant." I told him.

"But you said she was…" he said.

"I lied. I'm pregnant, Troy." I said and looked at him.

"Holy shit."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." I told him.

"But we used protection," he said.

"It must have broken…God, Troy I'm only 17 years old! I don't want to have a baby." I whispered and tears started pouring down again and he wrapped me in his arms.

"It's okay, Gabi…We'll sort this out. I promise. I'm not leaving you or this baby, I swear." I cried even harder.

How am I going to do this?

Ariel had it easy; she was a fucking Disney character. Fuck you Disney fucking princess. Fuck you.


	11. Snow White barely escaped a knife…Me?,

Author's Note: Fast, huh? Tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter!

* * *

Cinderella walked on broken glass_  
_Sleeping Beauty let a whole lifetime pass**  
**Belle fell in love with a hideous beast,_  
Jasmine married a common thief,  
Ariel walked on land for love and life,  
_**Snow White barely escaped a knife.**

_"It was all about blood sweat and tears  
because love means facing your biggest fears."_

_Fairytale happy endings do come true. _– Unknown

* * *

**It Started In A Wal-Mart Parking Lot****…**

Chapter Eleven: _Snow White barely escaped a knife…Me? Not so much._

I never thought someone could cry as much as I did that day at Troy's parent's house. It sucked ass. I'm pregnant and I'm seventeen years old. Fuck my life. This is so retarded.

I looked down at the tiny picture in my hands that was my baby. It's been about three months since the whole family dinner thing and the whole family finally found out about an hour after Troy and I came back from the kitchen. Dad was shocked to hell and Jack was like "more the merrier" and my brother wanted to kill Troy, but he couldn't because Aaron got Troy's sister pregnant. Gosh this is just one big mess.

Today is Christmas morning and my doctor had me come in for a checkup. I have no clue why. She has no life and she likes working. So I went in after we did Christmas at my house. After this visit I was going to go to Troy's house for Christmas dinner.

The small picture was so cute. I was now 14 to 15 weeks pregnant and I was showing. I'm a skinny girl and my mother warned me about this. She showed at three months too. Eck. People in my classes could tell I was pregnant and they gave me looks. It was horrible, but I'm not ashamed of my baby. I'm really not. Troy loves this kid like no other. He's hoping for a girl, but I want a boy.

I placed my finger on the picture and circled my baby's little head on the image. My doctor, Dr. Andrews used the 3D machine thing and I got a clear picture. You can't really see it since I'm only three months, but I can see the head a little.

I was going to go into town and buy a little box and get this picture inside and wrap it up. It was going to be the best Christmas present ever for Troy.

I placed the picture on my passenger seat and put my car in reverse and backed out of the doctor's office parking lot. I then placed the car in drive and drove off to buy a small box for the gift.

* * *

**TPOV.**

"Troy…" a voice said in my ear.

I grunted and moved my head to the other side. "TROY!" I fell of the couch when I heard the loud voice scream at me. I groaned in annoyance and pain and opened my eyes.

There stood my siblings. What the fuck.

"Hey Troy!" Leah shouted at me and grinned at me. She then sat down on the couch, the couch that I was asleep on. Chase and Noah snorted at me and sat beside her. Trinity placed her hands on the one seated couch and carefully sat down. She is nine months pregnant and that baby is almost here. She is so excited and I can see it in both her and Aaron's eyes.

Connor laughed at me and sat on the loveseat. I stood up and sat next to Connor on the loveseat. I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face.

"I'm so tired," I whined to myself.

"Gabi keep you up Troy?" Noah mocked. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Chase and Connor busted out laughing. Leah snorted and Trinity gave us a look.

"Grow up Noah, She's pregnant." Trinity said and rubbed her big belly.

I smiled at my sister and nodded at her. "Thanks Trin." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Yeah we know she's pregnant Trinity, I was just mocking Troy." Noah spoke and gave his sister a glare.

"Leave Trinity alone," Chase said and hit Noah in the back of the head.

"What the fuck! C'mon Chase, stop hitting me!" Noah shouted.

"Noah Andrew Bolton! Stop cursing in my house!" My mother shouted at my brother as she came into the room, Mia following behind carrying a wide awake Declan and Harley trailing behind all.

"Where's Cassie?" I asked aloud.

"She's going to be here in a bit. She had to pick up some things from her parents house and get Chimp from our apartment." Noah spoke. His eyes shined when he spoke about his Wife. Cassie and Noah tied the knot a week after my birthday. They're still in the newlywed phase, wanting to be alone a lot.

"Troy when are Carson, Piper, Aaron and Gabriella going to be here?" My mother asked me.

"Uhh about 6, I think." I told her and she smiled at me. Ever since everyone found out that I got Gabriella pregnant, they've been weird around me. I don't know. But I'm so excited for this baby, no freaking lie.

I saw Leighton come out of the hall bathroom and come sit on the corner of the couch. I got up and let her sit in my spot. "Thank you Troy," Leighton spoke and I nodded. I went and sat on the couch with Leah, Noah and Chase.

"Ugh, Troy! You're squishing me!" Leah grunted at me, trying to push me away. Chase laughed at us and got up and took Declan from Mia. Declan was now nine months old and growing big.

"I hate being pregnant, it sucks." Trinity blurted out loud.

"Well hunny, you only got a week or two left, maybe she'll come early, you never know." Mom spoke to Trinity.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked.

"Is what bad?" Trinity asked, rubbing her stomach.

"Being pregnant."

"It's not bad per say, just annoying. Because we get all swollen and achy and our hormones rage like crazy," She told me. I nodded and remember Gabriella's phone call last night. She had called me crying because she saw a dead dog on TV. Her hormones must be out of whack too.

"Why the questions?" Mia asked, helping mom out with laundry.

"Gabi called last night talking about a dead dog she saw on TV and it made her cry hysterical." I spoke.

Mom laughed and sighed, "Get used to it, baby boy." Mom said to me and I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay mother." I laughed.

* * *

**GPOV**

It was about 3 pm and I was supposed to be at the Bolton's around 6. I just finished getting Troy's Christmas present boxed and wrapped. I also wanted to get Lucille and Jack something. I had already gotten everyone else's just not them.

After I got Jack and Lucille's gift, a dinner for two at their favorite restaurant, I started walking towards my car. It was very cold today and it was lightly snowing, and already dark out. I looked at my watch and noticed I'd spent 3 hours looking for a present for Troy's parents. It was 6pm. Shit, I was late for dinner.

As I was walking to my car, I noticed that there was no one on the street, weird. I started digging through my purse for my car keys and I heard some noises. I took a glance behind me and didn't see anyone. Weird….

I continued to look for my keys when I heard the noise again. I whipped around, my gift bags hitting my legs. I didn't see anyone and I turned back around and walked faster towards my car. When I reached my car, I finally got my keys and hit unlock on key chain thing.

Right as I opened the door, it slammed against the frame of my car and I was thrown on the ground. I whimpered and opened my eyes and saw Wyatt Daniels standing in front of me. What the fuck!

"What the hell Wyatt!" I screamed at him. He staggered onto his knees and sat in front of me, with a knife in his hand. What the fuck!

"You know," Wyatt started saying. I could barely understand what he was saying. He was so plastered ass drunk. "I really did like Sharpay…. I really did," He spoke and started to point his knife and all directions.

"Then why did you cheat on her!" I whimpered out in a cry. He looked me straight in the eye and glared at me.

"Because she was an uptight BITCH! She wouldn't give it up!" He screamed at me, pointing the knife in my direction. I was scared shitless now.

"Why are you doing this to me," I cried out and wrapped my arms around my stomach, to protect my child. He looked at me with hateful eyes. He eyed my hands around my stomach and then started laughing.

"What are you doing Gabriella! Are you pregnant!" he screamed at me. I started scooting backwards on the ground and Wyatt came closer. "I heard that you might have been pregnant, but hell! I thought you were too of a prude to give up on your V card!" he screamed at me some more. "So who's the lucky guy! HUH!" he screamed some more and started advancing towards me on his knees, his knife in hand.

I continued to scoot back, one hand protectively on my stomach and tried to get away from this psycho. "Wyatt, please. Leave me alone!" I cried out in horror. Why was there no one around on the streets! Oh that's right! It's fucking Christmas!

"I think not! Since I couldn't have Sharpay, I'm going to take you!" He spoke and his words slurred horribly and advanced toward me, getting closer. I finally just stood up and took off running. I could hear Wyatt behind me, running faster. I was not getting out of this.

"Come back here Gabriella!" He screamed after me. I looked behind me and saw his knife was pointing towards me and he was advancing very closely.

I tripped and fell to the ground. I started crying, tears streaming from my eyes. I felt Wyatt pounced on top of me and I let out a breath of air. He turned me over and sat on top of me. I felt like a couldn't breathe.

"You know all those months ago, when you bitched me out in wal-mart, I got so embarrassed inside. It really hurt me. So now I'm going to hurt the fuck out of you." He screamed at me. He raised his knife in the air and rammed it straight down on my stomach.

The last things I remember are my hands going to try and pull the knife out and then darkness over took me.

* * *

**TPOV**

"Okay, so I get to the apartment, and there is the stupid dog, eating my shoes. I mean come on! These were my favorite shoes! Stupid Chimp!" Cassie spoke at loud, mad at Noah's dog Chimp. He ate another pair of her shoes.

"I'll buy you a new pair, babe." Noah said and gave her a kiss. We all wolf whistled and Cassie blushed like crazy. I laughed and heard the door bell ring. Yes! My girlfriend is here and so is her family. Greattt. Aaron hates me because I knocked his sister up, but he can't blame me because he knocked up my older sister.

My dad answered the front door and we all gathered into the foyer. I saw Piper and my mother hugging and Carson and my dad hugging like they were old pals….which they kind of are. I'm stupid. I saw Aaron walked straight over to my sister and give her a kiss and rub her stomach, asking about her day. I saw dad shut the front door. Where's Gabriella?

"Carson, where's Gabi?" I asked.

Carson and Piper looked at each other and towards me and my family. "I thought she was already here…" Carson trailed off. I gave him a look.

"No, she's not. I haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon," I told them both.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked.

"Where's Gabriella, Aaron?" Piper asked, getting scared.

"She went to the doctor this morning and said she was going shopping for a few more people and that she'd meet us over here," he told us.

"Maybe she's just running a bit late," my mother piped up. I looked at my mom and then at my dad.

"No, she would call if she's running late, she always does," I told everyone.

"Call her," Leah spoke up.

I got out of my phone and dialed her number. It rang for a bit and then went to voicemail. I know for a fact she always answers on the first ring, when I call her.

"Let's give her till 7pm and if she doesn't call, or show up, then we'll go looking for her." Chase spoke for everyone. We all sat around and talked a little bit but in the back of our minds, all we could think about was Gabriella….or at least I was.

I paced back and forth until 7 o'clock and I was getting worried. There she was out there in the world, pregnant with my child and seventeen years old and missing. This was not happening.

"Okay, I'm going to go look for her!" I shouted and right as I was about to leave a phone rang.

I look over and saw Carson reaching for his phone in his jacket pocket. He pulled it out and I could see he recognized the number "It's the hospital." He muttered. I gripped onto the back of one of the dining room chairs.

"Hello?" he answered and stood up. "What?" he asked in shock. "Is she okay?...I'll be there soon." He closed his phone quickly and then looked at us. "Gabriella's been stabbed."

* * *

I never thought that hearing the words "Gabriella's been stabbed" would ever hurt me more than anything in the world. It makes me want to sleep and never wake up.

We all rushed to the hospital and got there in about ten minutes. Caron and Piper both rushed to find out what was going on with Gabriella's condition. The rest of us were told to wait in the waiting room until Caron and Piper came out and told us what was going on.

I was pacing like crazy and couldn't stop thinking about what was going on. My girlfriend was probably almost stabbed to death and where was I? At my fucking house having a good time with my family. I should have gone with Gabriella today to wherever she went. I feel like an idiot and kind of stupid. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw that my Dad was trying to guide me to sit down and breathe calmly.

I sat down and felt my mom start rubbing my arm and my dad just trying to talk me down from my emotional high. I'm twenty years old and my seventeen year old girlfriend is in a hospital bed probably dying and they have me out here, acting like a freaking idiot. I can't just sit here and not worry about her. I love that girl more than my own life and our child that she is carrying. Oh god… the baby. What if something happened to the baby? I'm freaking out majorly. I need to calm the fuck down.

After about twenty minutes, my mom nudged my shoulder and told me Carson was coming towards us. Where was Piper? Fuck, this is bad.

"Carson, what's going on?" Jack asked. I looked at Carson and I saw a pain stricken look on his face.

"Gabriella was stabbed three times in the stomach," he started out. The baby…

"Wyatt Daniels was arrested on the scene. Someone spotted him stabbing Gabriella and called 911. Wyatt took off running when he heard cop cars, but he was very drunk and couldn't see straight and fell down and passed out," Carson spoke, trying not break into tears. "They took Gabriella straight away to the hospital and immediately got her admitted. They ran tests and they're pretty sure she miscarried." He spoke.

My world just dropped and I felt like I couldn't breathe. "What?" I rasped out in a shaky breath.

"They're still running some tests and giving her all the medicine she needs if she still is pregnant, but they're about 60% sure, she miscarried because of the stabbing." He broke out in a soft voice.

"God, no…" I muttered and broke down crying. I could hear my siblings whispering and Aaron muttering things to Trinity to keep her calm. My mom held my head into her embrace and held me as I cried. My girlfriend was almost killed and our baby probably was too.

This could not be happening. This was the worst day of my life, and it was freaking Christmas. Thanks a lot God.

"Can I see her?" I let out, after I cried for about ten minutes. Carson nodded softly and told me to follow him. Aaron followed along as well and we went to Gabriella's room.

When I entered the room, my heart broke. There, laid the love of my life, her breaths coming out into even breaths. They placed a breathing tube in her. "Can she not breath on her own?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"They put that in her just in case, if she still is pregnant." Piper spoke, who was sitting beside her daughter, holding her hand. I sat down in the other chair beside Gabriella's bed and took her right hand in my own. I kissed her hand and just layed my head on top of it, crying my eyes out.

"Gabriella, please be okay, please…both you and the baby," I whispered to her.

I heard the door open and in walk, Dr. Andrews. I saw her holding a clipboard; probably Gabriella's charts and she didn't look so good.

"Amelia, what's going on with my baby girl?" Piper asked, Dr. Andrews.

"Well…" she trailed off.

Oh god…

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter! They're only a few more chapters left! So please tell me!

-Ashley


	12. Snow White…made it through all the,

**Author's Note:** So I feel extremely bad for not updating in so long. I hope you guys don't kill me. Anyway, I'm graduating next month! That's why I've been so busy and haven't updated. Lol. and Plus I'm working on all my new stories and old ones. I do have a new Edward and Bella story coming soon so be on the look out. Okay here is the chapter you guys have been waiting for. :) OH! and the last chapter it said Gabriella was 17 but I meant 18, sorry guys!

* * *

Cinderella walked on broken glass_  
_Sleeping Beauty let a whole lifetime pass**  
**Belle fell in love with a hideous beast,_  
Jasmine married a common thief,  
Ariel walked on land for love and life,  
_**Snow White barely escaped a knife.**

_"It was all about blood sweat and tears  
because love means facing your biggest fears."_

_Fairytale happy endings do come true. _– Unknown

* * *

**It Started In A Wal-Mart Parking Lot****…**

Chapter Eleven: _Snow White…made it through all the horror…And so did I._

_Previously…._

_I heard the door open and in walk, Dr. Andrews. I saw her holding a clipboard; probably Gabriella's charts and she didn't look so good._

_"Amelia, what's going on with my baby girl?" Piper asked, Dr. Andrews._

_"Well…" she trailed off._

_Oh god…here it goes…_

* * *

**TPOV**

"Gabriella is going to be perfectly fine," Dr. Andrews spoke. I sighed in relief…but what about my baby?

"What about the baby?" I asked her. Dr. Andrews looked at me and gave me a slight smile.

"At first we thought with her being stabbed there was a 60% chance that she has miscarried but I got her blood work back and she's still pregnant. I did an ultrasound on her about thirty minutes ago and the heartbeat was still there, but we can check again, so you can see, if you'd like." Dr. Andrews suggested. I nodded eagerly as well as Piper.

Dr. Andrews got everything set up and put the Doppler on Gabriella's small stomach. She started messing with some buttons on the keyboard on the machine and then all of a sudden we heard a low sound. As Dr. Andrews rubbed the Doppler more around the heart beat began to gain more sound and I heard my baby's heartbeat. My baby was okay, our baby was okay. I looked up and saw that Gabriella's eyes were open and she had tears in them.

I walked closer to her and placed her face in my hands. "I love you so much," I muttered and she laughed, weakly. "That's our baby, Ella." I said and she placed her left hand on my left hand that was on her face and I leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"A strong heartbeat, Ms. Montez," Dr. Andrews spoke. I looked at the screen and saw the 3D picture of our baby. The baby was already gorgeous in my eyes. I love them like no other. I saw Piper crying hard and she smiled at me and Gabriella.

"My babies are perfectly fine," she said and held Gabriella's right hand and kissed it. I heard the door open and Carson and Aaron walked in, after they walked in the whole Bolton family walked in too.

"Gabi?" Aaron spoke. I looked at my girlfriend and she smiled softly.

"Hey big brother," she muttered weakly.

"How is she?" Carson asked straight to the point.

"She and baby are perfectly fine." Dr. Andrews said out loud. Everyone in the room cheered and started hugging everyone. I loved this family.

**GPOV**

I couldn't believe that I was alive. I was so scared that Wyatt was going to kill me. So scared he would kill my baby. I don't understand why he would ever want to hurt someone. It's just not right. I saw the families smiling and laughing with one another. Glad that me and baby were alright.

Dr. Andrews left about an hour and half ago and said that she'd make an exception with all the people in here.

Mama was talking to Lucille and had a arm around her back to comfort her. I think that Lucille hurt the worse out of my mother and her. Lucille and I had a really special bond, she was like another mother to me and she considered me her daughter. Well she would have too for the next 18 years, because I was carrying her fourth grandchild.

Troy was still by my side and looking at one of pictures that Dr. Andrews had printed out for us. She printed a lot out for us because of the family size. Troy was smiling and that made me smile even more.

Troy must have noticed eyes on me and looked up and smiled up at me. "What?" He asked with a silly smile plastered across his gorgeous face. His bright blue eyes shimmered with joy and that made me smile even more.

"Nothing, just you. You look like a kid seeing firework for the first time." I noted. He laughed and showed me the picture. It was amazing how a small human like that could be growing inside of me. I also remembered that picture I was going to give Troy for Christmas.

"I had a picture for you," I spoke to him softly. He gave me a confused look. "My doctor's appointment; I had a picture for you and I went and had it put in a picture frame and boxed for you. I don't know where that gift is," I said sadly. I really wanted to give him that picture.

"You mean this one?" He asked holding up the box that I had wrapped.

"Where did you get it!" I exclaimed. He laughed and started opening it.

"The police picked it up and put it with your things, but this had my name on it so I grabbed it." I spoke and picked the frame up out of the box. I saw tears come out of his eyes and he looked up at me.

"This is amazing, thank you Ella," He muttered.

"Merry Christmas, Wal-Mart Boy," He groaned at the name and our family laughed. They had been staring at us the whole time.

"I'll let that one slide, since your cripple." I pushed his shoulder and laughed. My Christmas wasn't that bad….

"Holy hell, why didn't anyone bother to call us!" My best friend's voice screeched. I sighed and laughed. It wasn't bad at all.

* * *

**A couple weeks later, January 18th, 2011.**

"Animal crackers in my soup…" I sang as I sat on the Bolton's couch, holding my new niece. Aubree Lucille Montez was born on December 31st, 2010. A week after I'm out of the hospital, Trinity goes into Labor, hence Aubree's presence. This little girl was about three weeks old and looked exactly like my brother. Brown eyes and beautiful dark brown hair.

I volunteered to babysit this little girl while Aaron has a day out with the boys and Trinity was out with the girls. And plus, this was good practice for when my baby came; I'd know what to do. I was at the Bolton's because I was waiting for Troy to get off work. I could of stayed at the apartment, but I didn't want to be alone, beside Lucille was here and I liked talking to her.

I felt presence in the room and saw Lucille coming in with coffee cups.

"Here is some hot tea, Gabi," She told me and at it down on the coffee table. I smiled at her and told her thank you.

"You look good with a baby in your arms," Lucille commented.

"Why thank you grandma," Lucille laughed and sighed.

"I'm too old to be a grandma," she whined. I laughed and she grinned at me.

"What! You're old! OMG! I didn't get the message! You don't look a day over 20!" I said playing around. Lucille busted out laughing and grinned at me.

"Oh you're such a character Miss Gabriella," I smiled and she smiled right on back.

"So when do I find out the sex of my fourth grandchild?" Lucille asked me.

I had to think for a moment. I was four months pregnant and I think Dr. Andrews said the beginning of my 19 or 20th week of my pregnancy. "I think next month, but I'm not sure." I told her.

"Well I can't wait! We need another little girl, because we have too many boys as it is," she smiled.

"Nah, I think it's going to be a boy. I just have this feeling," I told her.

"Ahh, I remember having those feelings. You know I predicted all my kids were going to be either boy or girl?" I was stunned, I didn't know that.

"No, I didn't. How?" I asked her.

"It's that mother feeling. You just know. So if you say it's a boy then it's going to be a boy," she said. I smiled and heard feet coming in the living room.

"Hello Mama Bolton and Mama Gabi," my best friend spoke. Ever since Lucille met her, it was like another daughter. Lucille loved Sharpay's fashion since and was always asked her advice. I think Lucille just stole my best friend…I'm not quite sure.

_You're sure._

What the heck…

_I'm backkkkk._

Obviously.

_Why are you so meannn?_

Well not typically, but when you pop up out of nowhere, it's like weird.

_Well you're weird._

No, I'm pregnant.

_OMG! NO way!_

You already knew.

_Well…whatever, but congrats anyway._

Thank you, I'm excited.

_I bet, it's going to be a girl._

No it's not! It's going to be a boy.

_Girl._

Boy.

_Girl._

Boy.

_Girl._

Boy!

_Okay fine it's going to be a boy._

Thank you! I think…

_Yeah so…uhhh…. I'll see you later… Got a hot date!_

With who! You're myself conscious

_With self conscious troy!_

Oh…okay. Be safe!

_Already acting like a mama, I see? _

Yeah, yeah…

Talking to myself was getting a little too weird for me.

"Mama Gabi, let me hold little Aubree!" I laughed and handed the baby to Sharpay carefully. Sharpay started pimping out her hair.

"Okay, we definitely need to put some bows in this gorgeous hair of yours Aubree!" I rolled my eyes and got my hot tea and began sipping it. It was nice to relax. I got tired so easily and I just needed to relax and what not. Lucille always took care of me when my mom wasn't working.

Since I got hurt, if my mom didn't work, she would be near me 24/7 making sure I was comfortable and safe, as well as my dad. They got on my nerves sometimes. So when they did work, I had to be either with Troy or at the Bolton residence. It got crazy sometimes, but I enjoyed my life.

I saw the newspaper on the coffee table as well and grabbed it. I saw red circles on apartments for rent. This was Troy's doing. He was looking for us an apartment with two bedrooms. The one he had now was only a one bedroom and we needed two. Once we found one we liked we were going to officially move in together.

My parents wanted me to stay home but I'm eighteen years old, I can live on my own. Besides I'm having their second grandchild in six months, they should be thrilled they're getting that. I need to grow my space from them somehow. Spread my wings and fly as Sharpay puts it.

"Have you guys found anything yet?" Lucille asked as she noticed me holding the newspaper.

"I don't really know. Troy is handling it. All he told me was to do was "be pregnant and don't move. I'll find us a good home" and I hate not moving. I have to get up and stretch but he keeps saying I need the rest and to take it easy," I told Lucille.

"He's just looking out for you and your baby, that's all dear. It's quite cute," she noted and I smiled at her. It really was.

I heard the front door slam and a lot of people talking. They're backkkkk.

Trinity and Leah were the first two I saw come into the living room.

"Hey," Trinity said to the three of us. We said hey back and she sat next to Sharpay.

"Sharpay you're not terrorizing my daughter are you?" Trinity asked. I laughed out loud and smiled.

"No, just deciding if Aubree should have pink bows or purple bows in her hair," she spoke and laughed. She handed Trinity Aubree and stood up.

"Well it was nice hanging out today but I must go, I have a hair appointment in thirty minutes." Sharpay spoke and was off.

"She is a character," Leah noted. I glanced at Troy's little sister and saw how pretty she was. In the year that I've grown close to this family, I've grown close to Leah. She was in my age range, her being seventeen and just fun to talk too. Her long brown hair was growing rapidly and her blue eyes sparkled like crystal water. She was gorgeous. I envied her sometimes…but I still had Troy to look at and be pretty in our family.

"Yes she is," I spoke and Leah sat on the arm of the couch beside me.

"How was girl's day?" Lucille asked.

"It was fantastic!" Trinity exploded and told her story about the spa and what not. I heard more people come into the living room. Harley was holding little Declan's hand, seeing as he was almost a year old. He was gorgeous as was Harley. Mia and Chase were right behind their kids and laughing as Declan fell but got right back up. Connor and Leighton came in next holding a small puppy. Conner has given Leighton a puppy last week for her birthday. It was the cutest little beagle puppy. They named her Zoë and she was as cute as can be.

Noah and Cassie walked in and smiled at Lucille and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They were still in their newlywed phase even though they got married like four or five months ago. Jack came in next and saw Lucille and sat next to her on the love-seat and gave her a side hug. This family was so cute.

Now all we needed was Troy. And right one cue…

The front door opens.

He better have Boston Cream Pie ice cream and it better be Ben & Jerry's kind. And he better have a snickers bar to go with it with some orange juice.

Troy entered the living room and everyone said hi to their brother. I smiled at him and he smiled right on back. He came in front of me and handed me my food.

".GOD. ILOVEYOU." I spoke as I ripped into my ice cream with a spoon and ate my snickers. Everyone started laughing at me and I was confused.

"What?" I asked they laughed even more.

"Nothing Ella, eat your ice cream," Troy said and sat next to me putting his arm around my shoulders.

"How was work, Hun?" Lucille asked.

"It was good. I'm off for the next couple of days and that good." He told everyone. I was just munching on my snickers bar and saw Leah take some of my ice cream.

"Touch the pregnant lady's ice cream and you'll die." I warned her. She laughed and nodded.

"I remember being like that," Mia noted. "I was so awful to everyone, but I was only really like that when I was pregnant with Harley," She told me. I smiled at her and she laughed.

I loved ice cream and so did baby.

After eating my ice cream, Troy and I left and went back to his apartment, where I would be spending the night since my parents were at the hospital.

I slipped into Troy's bed and snuggled against his pillows.

"Woah there little girl," Troy spoke getting on the bed. "That's my pillow." He said and I giggled.

"Mine now daddy," I said yawning. He grinned when I called him daddy. He loved the thought of becoming a father. He layed down next to me and placed his hands on my little belly. He rubbed it and it made me want to sleep some more.

"Stop, you're making me tireddd," I whined and Troy laughed. He kissed my necks and we cuddled next to each other.

"I found us an apartment." He said against my neck. I smiled and yawned.

"You did?"

"Yep and you're going to love it." He told me.

"And why is that?" I asked turning around in his arms.

"It's in the same apartment complex as your brother." He grinned. He knew I wanted to be closer to family and or my brother and he found one.

"I love you!" I said and planted my lips on his. He kissed back and then pulled away.

"I already put down the first and last month's rent, so we can move in at anytime."

"This is really happening, isn't it?" I asked out loud.

"What is?" Troy asked pushing hair out of my face behind my ear.

"Us moving in together and then having a baby." I said and looked into his blue eyes.

"Yeah, it really is." He spoke and kissed my forehead. I smiled and rested my head on his chest.

Snow White shove your happy white ass up a pole and move over. I'm getting my fairy tale ending next.

* * *

Okay so a couple more chapters left and this story should be done!

XOXO  
ASHLEY :)


	13. All about blood sweat and tears? Wtf,

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been very sick for the past two and half weeks. I had a severe sinus infection and I still can't hear out of my ears, it sucks. By the way, I am going to be having like three new stories soon. 19 Kids and Counting, Add It Up, and a one shot called Forever and Always. So Ya'll be on the look out! Thanks! Oh! P.S.: Last chapter it was suppose to say Chapter Twelve but I forgot to change it and it said Eleven! Sorry!

* * *

Cinderella walked on broken glass_  
_Sleeping Beauty let a whole lifetime pass**  
**Belle fell in love with a hideous beast,_  
_Jasmine married a common thief,_  
Ariel walked on land for love and life,  
_Snow White barely escaped a knife.

_**"It was all about blood sweat and tears  
**__because love means facing your biggest fears."_

_Fairytale happy endings do come true. _– Unknown

* * *

**It Started In A Wal-Mart Parking Lot…**

_Chapter Thirteen: All about blood sweat and tears? Wtf, I hope not._

"Maury read the fucking results already!" I screamed at the television. I was currently watching daytime Maury at 11 am and Maury was taking forever to read the results to this couples DNA testing.

The woman said she didn't cheat on her husband, but the husband and his brother don't believe her because the brother to the husband says he slept with his brother's wife and that their kid might be his. So complicated, jeez.

"Eric, you are the father!" Maury announced and the wife threw her chair back and screamed in her husband's face.

"I told you Eric! I told you our daughter was yours!" she screamed.

"I'm so sorry Tina!" Eric cried to his wife and hugged her. I looked at the brother and sighed, Maury had to announce one more set of results. The lie detector test to see if the wife and brother were telling the truth about if they slept together.

Maury got the next set of results and sat down, "In the lie detector test, we asked you Brandon, if you were telling the truth about sleeping with Tina, you said yes, the lie detector test says you were telling a lie!" Eric got up, grabbed his chair and moved it next to Tina. He looked so pissed.

"What a douche bag brother! I have a better fucking brother than you Brandon!" I shouted at the television.

"And we asked you Tina if you have ever slept with anyone else besides Eric, you said no, the lie detector says you were telling the truth!" after that I changed the channel to iCarly. Stupid people on Maury, stupid, stupid, stupid.

I heard laughter and looked by the bedroom door of mine and Troy's new apartment.

Yes you heard right, our new apartment. We live on the other side of my brother in the new apartments and it's awesome because it's like a three minute walk and I can see my niece anytime I want…and of course Aaron and Trinity.

We've been living here for a month now and I love it. We have a cute kitchen with a little kitchen nook (whatever the hell that is) and our living room is just the right size for three people. We have two bedrooms, one for mine and Troy's room and of course our baby's room. We are going to start painting it this weekend, because we get to find out the sex of our little this afternoon. I was so excited for this baby, you have no clue.

I was sitting home today because of my appointment. I was supposed to go and meet with my college advisor to turn in some papers today but I had to re-schedule it for Friday morning (which is tomorrow).

I got out of my moment and I saw Troy standing there with an amused smirk on his face. I blushed and sighed.

"That was hilarious." Was all Troy said. He came in and gave me a sweet kiss on my forehead and then my belly for our child, climbed into bed and pulled my laptop in his lap.

He opened my laptop and I saw him looking at one of my papers for my Literature class. "Hmm…Edgar Allan Poe…why are you so dark and twisty?" he asked turning his head towards me and looking into my brown eyes.

I gave him a big grin, "Why are you so nosey?" I asked taking my laptop from him and shutting it. I placed it at the end of the bed and stared at him.

"I'm so excited," he said to me. I knew he was talking about the doctor's appointment.

"My mom asked to be in the room when Dr. Andrews did the sonogram," I told him and he smiled.

"My mom is going to so jealous," Troy said laughing.

I smiled and just shook my head, "She was there for Trinity and Aaron's sonogram, so it's all good," I smiled with a big grin and kissed Troy right on the lips.

After we pulled back he was smiling and I smiled right back at him, "So…Do I need to ask why you were yelling at the TV?" He asked and I went red.

"Maury." Was all I said and he Troy just started laughing. I grabbed a pillow and hit him hard with it, but it just made him laugh even harder.

"I'm telling my mom you laughed at me," I said with a pout.

Troy stopped laughing a bit and just game me a smirk, "You're going to tell mommy on me? How mean, you hear that baby, mama is going to tell her mama on me," he cooed our baby. I gushed at his little antics with my pregnant belly. He rubbed my stomach and kissed it once more and then kissed me on the lips.

"I love you so much," he whispered onto my lips looking me in the eyes.

I looked into his blue orbs and smiled, "I love you too Wal-Mart Boy."

* * *

I sat on the bed in the doctor's office and waited for Dr. Andrews to come. Troy was sitting right beside me and looking at a magazine.

"Gabs, some woman named her kid Apple. Seriously?" he asked, looking up at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Hey, that's Gwyneth Paltrow for you," I spoke and he looked at the magazine again and saw that I was right.

"How did you know that was her name?" he asked curiously.

I smirked at him, "I read every single issue of that magazine dumb dumb." I spoke and he stuck his tongue at me. "Did you really just stick your tongue at me?" I asked him seriously.

"Yes I did, what are you going to do about it?" he asked, being silly.

"Nothing, you're a kid again," I told him and he laughed.

"Only for you babe," he said and went back to his magazine.

"We're not naming our child Apple," he spoke.

"I didn't think we should," I said.

"We are naming her Kenlee," he spoke proudly, looking at me.

I gave him a look, "What makes you think it's a girl? That is a pretty name, but what if it's a boy?" I asked.

He gave me a smile, "I want a girl?" he questioned and I laughed.

"Doesn't matter what you want, it's going to be a boy and his name will me Luka," I said proudly.

"We are not naming our child Luka!" he shouted.

I laughed and just smiled at him, "We'll see about that," I smirked.

"His name would be Wesley then," he spoke.

I stopped and thought about that name, it was really pretty, I liked it. "I like that name, Wesley," I told him.

"What about Kenlee for a girl?" he asked excited.

"I love the name Kenlee too," I smiled and he rose from his chair and placed a kiss on my lips.

"No kissing," I heard my mother's voice arrive in the room. Troy and I pulled back and I smiled up at my mother.

"Hello mama," I spoke and she came around to me and gave me kiss on my forehead. She placed her hand on my stomach and rubbed it.

"Hey baby, and hello little baby," she said and I laughed as did Troy.

"So what were you just talking about?" She asked getting the stuff set up so when Dr. Andrews came in, we'd be ready to go.

"Names," Troy spoke and my mother's head shot up.

"Is Piper one of them?" she asked and I laughed.

"No mama, I'm sorry." I spoke and she laughed.

"It's all good darlings," she said and finished setting up.

"Gabriella! Troy! It's good to see you!" The voice of Dr. Andrews shouted, coming into the room. I smiled big at her and she hugged my mother, telling her thank you for setting up.

"Are you ready to find out the sex of the baby, today?" she asked, sitting down on her stool and getting the bottle that has the goo of jelly that she puts on my belly.

"Yes, we are." My mother spoke for all of us and we all laughed.

I raised my shirt just enough so she could put the jell on and what not. Dr. Andrews squirted the jell on my baby bump, took the Doppler and started moving it around to find the heartbeat. After a minute she finally found it.

I looked at the monitor and I could see my little baby growing inside of me. I felt my hand being tightened and that it was Troy doing so. He had tears in his eyes. He was so excited for this baby, you had no idea.

"Well, here is the little hand," Dr. Andrews pointed out and then she moved a little to right of my belly and she smiled, "There is the head right there," she said.

I smiled wide and looked at Troy. He was still looking at the screen and my mom was smiling.

"So are you ready to see if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Dr. Andrews asked, looking in our general direction.

I nodded eagerly as well as Troy did. Dr. Andrews and my mother laughed at us. Dr. Andrews moved the Doppler and then she stopped and looked at the screen and smiled. "Congratulations it's a little girl," she spoke proudly.

I looked at Troy, who looked at me with a giant smirk on his face. "I so told you." He said and kissed my lips.

I pouted but I was still happy that my baby was healthy. "Your mom said that my instincts would be right!" I whined a little bit before Troy and my mother broke out into laughter. Dr. Andrews smiled and shook her head, while printing us pictures of our little girl.

"My mom predicted her pregnancies and she was right, doesn't mean it's the same for you, babe." Troy told me and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah Wal-Mart boy," I smirked and he groaned. I loved it!

_I was so right._

Oh gosh, here we go again.

_Stoppp! That's so mean when you do that._

I'm sorry but it does get quite annoying when you pop in out of nowhere with your two cents.

_I don't have two cents…_

Really? Oh my god.

_Anyway…I told you it was a girl!_

Yeah, Yeah.

_Oh cheer up! You'll have the cutest little girl ever!_

Aww thanks conscience

_No problem, well I need to get going, I just wanted to stop by and say hi and congrats on the little girl._

And too rub it in my face that you and Troy were right?

_That too!_

Figures.

"Gabriella!" I shook out of my trance and saw my doctor waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry Dr. Andrews!" I spoke, taking the towel she was handing me to wipe off the jell on my stomach. I wiped it off and rolled my shirt back over my baby bump and got off the table with Troy's help.

"So I will see you two in a couple weeks. Nancy at the front desk will tell you your next appointment." Dr. Andrews spoke and we nodded and made our way out the door.

As we made our next appointment, my mother stood next to another nurse just gushing over one of the ultrasounds and just excited for her second grandbaby.

"She's going to have blue eyes, I just know it," My mother said and I rolled my eyes at her. Troy glanced at me and just smiled in my direction.

"She's crazy," I muttered, signing a piece of paper that Nancy had given to me.

Troy laughed, "She's excited, babe." He told me and rubbed my belly. I smiled at him and paid Nancy for this visit.

"You two are so cute," Nancy spoke. I gave her a big smiled and placed my hand over Troy's.

"Thank you," Troy spoke for the both of us.

"You welcome," she said. We said our farewells to Nancy and my other and walked out of the doors.

* * *

"Gabriella! Tell me!" Leah Bolton's voice whined.

I was sitting on my bed, writing a paper for my college class and Leah was over at our apartment bugging me to death. She really wanted to know if we were having a little boy or girl. We haven't told anyone yet, well my mother knew but that was it. We were going to tell them tonight at dinner.

"No way Jose!" I told her.

She gave me this pouty looking face, like Troy does sometimes and I almost caved.

"Do not cave to that face," I muttered to myself. Leah snickered and kept whining.

I was trying to get one of my new assignments from my English class, but Leah was a big distractor. I finally shut my laptop and gave up on trying to finish this damn paper. My college adviser had told me that I was doing just right and I was going to graduate like I had planned too.

"You are a pain in my side," I told my boyfriend's little sister.

She grinned at me, her bright blue eyes shining like the ocean water, and laughed, "Actually my nephew or niece is," she said real sarcastically.

I gave her a look, saying 'Stop or I'll kill you now'. She got the hint and just smiled at me.

"So I found this movie online and it is all about birth and what not…" she trailed off. I looked at her and nodded for her to continue. "Anyway, I think you should watch it, it might be very handy," she said with a slight smirk.

For some reason I knew I shouldn't be doing this. "Show me," I muttered and handed her my laptop.

She took a couple of minutes before showing me the screen and I saw the name of the movie. "Birth and all that Jazz" How fun.

We began watching and I began to hate Leah Bolton.

"OH MY GOD THAT IS GROSS!" I screamed at the computer screen. It showed a woman giving birth vaginally and showing all her business up in there.

"I heard screaming!" The voice of my best friend spoke. I turn gave her a horrid look and turned my attention back to the movie. Sharpay came on the other side of me and began watching what we were watching.

"OH MY GOD THAT IS GROSS!" She screeched. She screamed it louder than I did….

"That's what I said!" I shouted and I scooted closer to Sharpay and away from Leah who was enjoying this crap.

"Leah how can you watch this shit!" Both Sharpay and I spoke.

She turned to me and laughed, "I don't know. Things like this don't gross me out." Was all she said.

Sharpay and I looked at this girl like she was crazy. "How are you Troy's sister, again?" Sharpay said out loud.

Leah laughed at us and then pointed at the screen. I turned and saw the woman that was giving birth and I saw blood and what not coming out as well. She was sweating like a fucking pig and crying.

"I hate you Leah."

"You love me."

"I'm not letting my daughter around you."

"IT'S A GIRL!" Sharpay and Leah shouted at the same time.

I mentally slapped myself in the fucking head. "You told them!" was what I heard near the door frame.

I shot my head towards my bedroom door and saw Troy standing there in his Wal-Mart vest, probably just getting home.

Damn it to hell. "It slipped!" I shouted.

"Ha-ha big brother! I know!" Leah shouted at her brother.

Troy glared at his sister, "You better not tell a freaking soul or I will murder you myself."

Leah looked at Troy and nodded. How the hell did he do that? I need lessons gosh damnit.

"This is so exciting!" Sharpay shouted. I glared at her. "I won't tell!"

"I highly doubt you will be able to keep for an hour." Troy spoke taking of his vest and putting it on my desk chair. He came and sat at the end of the bed and rubbed my sore feet. That felt so fucking good, I wanted to cry out in pleasure.

"Bolton shut it." Sharpay demanded.

Troy smirked and ignored my best friend. I swear these two go at it like balls flying through the air. I'm getting whiplash just by being near them.

"What are you watching that made Gabriella shout out the sex of our child?" Troy asked, kneeling into my arch of my foot.

"Ouch," I spoke softly and Troy stopped and looked worried. "No! Don't stop! That feels good." I demanded and he laughed, continuing his massage.

"A birth movie and this woman was bleeding and what not," Leah said oh so calmly. I scrunched up my face when she said that. Ewww.

"And how does that make you say what we're having Ella?" Troy asked.

"Well your freaking sister is crazy and I told her she's not ever coming around our daughter, it just slipped and besides she's been hounding me all day long." I said truthfully.

"Leah you need to stop," Troy said in a father like tone. Wow he's got it down already. Where's Troy Boy that I fell in love with!

"Okay," Leah spoke calming and turned the movie off finally.

"Thank god," Sharpay and I swore under our breath. We smiled at each other and just sat there for a minute.

"I need to get going, but tomorrow we're going shopping and getting you some maternity clothes, my treat!" Sharpay spoke.

I groaned. I really don't like shopping but if Sharpay says so, then we must do as she says. "Yes ma'am."

Sharpay smiled brightly and kissed each of my cheeks, "Tootles!" she said cheerfully and walked out of my room.

"She is annoying," Troy spoke.

"Leah is annoying." I told him.

"I heard that!" I heard Sharpay's voice, right before I heard the front door slam.

"Hey! I'm not annoying!" Leah announced.

"Yes you are." Troy and I spoke at the same time.

Leah just laughed and got off my bed. "I'm going to go home and tell mom and dad" she screamed and ran out of the house.

"Leah!" Troy shouted.

"Troy it's whatever. If they know, they know." I said to him.

Troy looked at me, stopped rubbing my feet and got up on the bed right next to me. "Yeah I guess you're right. I bet in about ten minutes our phone will be ringing off the hook." He told me and I laughed.

He placed his hand on my expanding belly and just rubbed up and down. I smiled at the little antic once more before looking over at my boyfriend. Then all of a sudden I feel a movement in my belly and Troy stops moving his hand.

"Did she just kick?" he asked in shock. I grinned so big and he smiled in my general direction.

"I think she just did," I said placing my hand over Troy's feeling my stomach where our daughter just kicked.

Troy began rubbing my stomach up and down again, with my hand still on top and we felt her kick again and our smiles just got bigger.

"This is so amazing," he whispered and leaned down and kissed my stomach gently.

I laughed and kissed Troy's head, just so happy that I have a wonderful boyfriend that is here and helping out. He is so amazing that I just don't know how lucky I am. When this baby comes out, we will be the happiest couple on this universe, I just know it.

Well except for the fact that I will be bleeding, sweating and crying my eyes out when I squeeze a watermelon out of the size of a lemon.

Our happy moment was broken when our phones started going off like crazy.

"Make that five minutes."


	14. My biggest fear right now?,

_Author's note: OMGOSH! Guys! This is the longest chapter I've ever written! Over 7,000 words! Anyway, One more chapter and then this story is done! I might do a sequel to this story like going into about Kenlee's life, so be prepared! I've put my heart and soul into this story and I'm happy you guys fell in love with it. I would love to see this story get to at least 400 or 500 reviews! I've got like 326 now, can we go higher! Please! I'll give you a cookie! Hahaha_

_XOXO_  
_Ashley_

* * *

Cinderella walked on broken glass_  
_Sleeping Beauty let a whole lifetime pass**  
**Belle fell in love with a hideous beast,_  
_Jasmine married a common thief,_  
Ariel walked on land for love and life,  
_Snow White barely escaped a knife.

_"It was all about blood sweat and tears__**  
because love means facing your biggest fears."**_

_Fairytale happy endings do come true. _– Unknown

* * *

**It Started In A Wal-Mart Parking Lot…**

_Chapter Fourteen: My biggest fear right now? Child fucking birth. The end._

Remember how I started out in pain in the beginning of this story? Well we are going to re-create that particular scene. Well not exactly the same scene but I think you will understand when you read this.

I was crying because the pain in my foot was intense because I didn't listen to my parents when they said 'Don't step on broken glass' well the most horrifying pain you could probably ever go through as a woman in my perspective is child fucking birth.

Well it hurts like a bitch, I'll tell you that.

Okay let's start from the beginning.

No not that beginning from the very beginning of the story beginning, if that even made sense.

But I am now 39 weeks pregnant and I will tell you that I've never been so uncomfortable in my life.

It's July 12th and I'm due on July 19th. I am not sure I can wait much longer. I want my daughter out of me and I want her out now.

Every flipping move I make, I feel so uncomfortable and when Troy looks at me, I know he can see it. I mean for Christ sake, I'm 18 years old and I'm fucking pregnant. Gosh, my hormones are off the chain lately.

"God I hate my life!" I moaned out loud from the Bolton's couch. I was currently at their house while Troy worked and my parents were at the hospital working. Like I said before, when no one's home everyone likes to know that I'm with someone at all times and since Lucille is a stay at home kind of gal, she offered to babysit me and little Aubree.

Speaking of Aubree, she is the most gorgeous little girl in the entire world! I love her so much and I'm glad Trinity and Aaron had her. She is now almost 7 months old. She's sitting up on her own and she looks exactly like Trinity but with Aaron's eyes. She can't exactly crawl that much, but she's trying every day.

She was currently on the floor playing with her little baby toys while I moaned and groaned on the couch, holding my expanding belly. It was freaking huge. No freaking lie.

I rubbed my big belly and sighed. Miss Kenlee was kicking tons today.

Yes you heard right, Kenlee! Troy and I decided we are naming her Kenlee Piper Bolton. We thought about the names we decided that day at the doctor's office and this was the prettiest one I liked the best.

And of course we gave her my mother's name for her middle one. Since Aaron and Trinity used Lucille's name for Aubree, we took my mother's.

"Ohh Gabriella, it will be all worth it when you hold Kenlee in your arms for the first time," Lucille spoke coming into the living room. She had a bottle of milk in her hands and picked up Aubree and began feeding her on the couch beside me.

"But I'm big, fat, hormonal, tired, cranky, etc., etc., etc." I complained.

Lucille just laughed and smiled when Aubree made a little sound.

"Not by next week you won't. A little sore maybe, but you will be holding my grandchild in your arms." She spoke softly.

I sighed and just looked at my boyfriend's mother. She was way too nice to me sometimes.

"So did they tell you yet?" I asked staring at Lucille feeding Aubree.

"Who Trinity and Aaron? Yes, they told us. I'm so excited for them, a little pissed that they didn't invite their families." She told me.

Two months ago, Trinity and Aaron grabbed their best friends and ran off to Las Vegas to get married. And Troy and I had little Aubree. I didn't mind though, it gave Troy and I time to prepare for a child.

"Ehh, I'm just glad their married now. Aaron has been asking Trinity non-stop and she finally agreed but only if they went to Vegas." I spoke, rubbing soothing circles where Kenlee was kicking really hard.

"Did Troy go to that new job interview?" Lucille asked.

I nodded and sighed. "Yeah but they decided that he was qualified enough to work there."

"How can you not be qualified to work as an insurance worker?" Lucille asked giving me a questioning look. "I mean he's in college studying business or something like that."

"I don't know Luce, but his manager, George at Wal-Mart offered him a management position in the entertainment department." I told her. Her face went from questioning to excitement.

"That's great!" she told me. I smiled at her and moved slighting, where I could get comfortable.

"Yeah, Troy's excited about it," I told her and then my phone began ringing. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was Sharpay.

I answered it. "Hey Shar," I spoke.

She laughed. "Hey Mama!" she announced.

Why is she so excited? "Why are you so happy?" I asked bluntly. I was so tired and just didn't feel like beating around the bush.

"Oh nothing. So you're at the Bolton household today right!" Why is she asking this, when I texted her and hour ago when she asked?

"Yes. I told you this an hour ago." I told her, rubbing my expanding belly. Man, she was kicking hard today.

"Just checking mama!" and she hung up on me.

"Sharpay just hung up on me." I spoke aloud.

Lucille just gave me a look. "Maybe she got cut off." She spoke, standing up and taking Aubree upstairs to the nursery. Since all these new babies, Jack and Lucille turned two of the older kid's rooms into two nurseries. One for a boy's room and the other for a girl's room. Since Trinity and I both had/having girls, there are two cribs in the girl room.

I sighed and just laid my head back against the couch. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

I'd finally gotten comfortable and fell asleep on Lucille's couch when I heard tons of people coming into the house, slamming the front door.

Why me?

_Why not you?_

Oh god, please don't do this to me now.

_What's up your ass?_

I'm pregnant and don't feel good.

_Oh yeah. I remember now._

Yeah, I'm not comfortable and now that you're bothering me, I think I've just become depressed.

_Oh come on! I lighten up your day!_

Not really.

_What's the matter?_

I was asleep but people woke me up.

_Cranky much?_

Shut up.

"Gabriella! WAKEY WAKEYYY!" I heard the voice of my mother. Why am I hearing her voice, when she should be at work?

I opened one eye and saw that she was leaning over the couch, touching my face. "Why are you here?" I asked in a cranky mood.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," my mother commented, coming around and making me sit up. It took five minutes before I could finally sit up and realized that my mother and I weren't the only ones in the living room.

Chase, Mia, Harley, little Declan, Noah, Cassie, Trinity, Aaron and he was holding Aubree, Connor and Leighton, Leah, my parents, Troy's parents, Sharpay, Ryan and Troy.

"Why are you all here?" I asked. Troy smiled at me and sat down beside me and started rubbing my back. Now that felt freaking good.

"BABY SHOWER!" Sharpay and Leah yelled. I groaned out loud and put my head in my hands.

"Noooo," I whined.

"Oh come on, grouchy pants." Sharpay grinned and everyone started making their way towards the backyard.

I must have been asleep for a while. Troy looked at me and helped me up. His hand was still on my back as I stood up.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whined and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Well we don't have much things for the baby so Sharpay, Mom and Piper decided that they were going to throw a baby shower for us." He spoke, looking into my eyes. I sighed and just leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

He kissed my lips back and we stood there for a second. "They're more people in the backyard than what I just saw in this living room aren't there?" I asked.

Troy just looked at me. "Yeah." He answered with a laugh and led me out towards the backyard where like a million people stood. The backyard was decorated to the boot.

There was a huge banner across the porch that said 'It's a Girl!' and a tabled full and full of presents.

I saw a bunch of my friends from high school, especially a girl that Ryan was currently dating, Kelsi. She is a sweetheart and her hair is still in ringlets at the bottom which I loved about her.

I saw Sharpay's parents, some aunts and uncles from my parent's family, and a few other people who I didn't recognize, but they were probably friends of the Bolton's or family members.

"Oh Gabriella, you look stunning," My aunt Marlene said coming up to me. She is my dad's sister and I haven't seen her for like three years. It's really good to see her.

I gave Marlene a look. "You're serious? I look fat." I said and people around me laughed.

Marlene just smiled at me. "It will be all worth it when you hold Kenlee in your arms." She told me.

"I know, I know. That's what I keep getting told," I said looking over at Lucille, who indeed heard what Aunt Marlene said and smiled at me.

"Troy, my boy, you happy?" an older man, with hazel eyes that looked exactly like Lucille's said to Troy.

"Hey grandpa, yeah I'm extremely happy," Troy spoke still rubbing my back. He called him grandpa, so this must be Lucille's father. He looked so kind and very happy to be here.

His grandfather turned towards me with a smile. He looked me up and down and smiled. "It's good to meet you Miss Gabriella." He spoke and he asked if he could feel my belly. I smiled and nodded.

He placed his hands on my expanding belly and just laughed when Kenlee kicked where his hands were. "She's a kicker isn't she!" he exclaimed. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah she is Mr..." I trailed off.

"Oh call me Grant, Gabriella." He smiled.

"Well, Grant, call me Gabi," I spoke laughing with him.

Troy smiled down at me. "I'm glad you could meet my grandpa," he told me a few minutes later after Grant went to meet my parents.

"He's very sweet, is he your mom's dad?" I asked.

Troy smiled, "Actually he's my dad's."

"No way! His eyes are exactly like your mom's!" I exclaimed, rubbing my belly.

Troy just smiled and helped me sit down on a chair. "Yeah but he's my dad's father. My dad got his eyes from my grandma," he said pointing to the older lady that was talking to Jack.

"That blows my mind, what about Lucille's parents?" I asked.

"Well Granny Walker that was my mother's maiden name. She died when my mom was 15 from a car accident and Papa Walker died from a brain tumor when she was 25." He said.

"Aw, how does she deal with that, losing two parents?" I asked, looking over at his mother.

Troy smiled in his mother's general direction. "She's a strong woman. She dealt really well. Plus she had my dad to rely on. So it was a big bonus," he told me, looking down at me and smiling.

I smiled up at him and then looked around. "How long have you guys been planning this?" I asked motioning at the presents and people and what not.

"For a month now; we decided to do this a week before the baby was due." He told me.

"Well thank you Wal-Mart Boy." I told him with a cheeky smile.

I didn't hear him complain. I was shocked. He noticed the expression on my face and smirked. "I've gotten used to you calling me that by now. Besides I've kind of grown to like it." He told me and I just laughed.

"You best have."

"You best have?" he asked laughing.

"Oh shut up," I laughed and more people starting coming up to me and Troy, congratulating us on Kenlee.

After everyone got to know each other, Sharpay had us play a few baby games, like guessing what kind of chocolate was in the diaper, which I won since I've been eating chocolate non-stop throughout this pregnancy. Now we were starting on the gifts.

Troy was sitting next to me and our parents were handing us each a gift to open. Troy had a huge box in front of him and he ripped it open. It was a black and pink stroller with little butterflies on it. Of course that's what I saw on the box but I bet it looked better out of the box.

"Aww, that's so cute!" I looked and saw it was from Sharpay. Of course Sharpay would get a pink and black stroller. "Thank you Sharpay," Troy spoke with a smile.

Sharpay grinned and smiled taking pictures of us on her camera. "You're welcome!" she spoke.

I opened the next one and it was a light pink baby tub that you put the baby in while they take a bath. I saw that it was from Aunt Marlene. "Thanks Marlene," I said with a smile.

"Any time hunny," she spoke.

A few more gifts later, we had baby bottles, tons of diapers, wipes, lots and lots of pink baby clothes, which were from Sharpay really. I opened a bag and saw a picture frame and I wanted to cry.

The picture frame was black and the decorations in it were light pinks, purples and yellows. The pictures were of me and Troy at the doctors finding out the sex of Kenlee, and the sonograms of Kenlee. Her name was written in a beautiful calligraphy and so was my name and Troy's.

This was from both of our parents. "This is so gorgeous," Troy commented and I just agreed.

"We wanted to get you guys something memorable. This is what we thought of," Jack spoke.

"And I took pictures of you two when you went to your doctor's visits." My mother spoke up.

I saw my dad agree with my mother and Lucille just smiled. "Thank you so much," I told them. I handed the picture frame to my dad so he could put it up since he was the closest to me.

We opened up more gifts and got more clothes, yellow, purple, light blues, light greens and more pinks. I opened the next gift and I wanted to cry.

"Checkered Vans!" I shouted. Everyone laughed. They all knew the story of what I hurt myself and met Troy that way. But these shoes meant a lot to me know. They were baby Vans and so adorable. I looked and saw they were actually from Troy.

"You bought your own daughter Vans?" I asked and people laughed.

"Well I wasn't going too, but Leah was with me and she said they would look so cute on Kenlee." He told me.

I smiled at him and then at Leah. "Thank you for pointing him in the right direction, Leah!" she smiled and laughed.

"No problem!" she shouted and everyone smiled and laughed.

After a little more time opening gifts we got everything we honestly needed, except no car seats, which we totally needed.

"Thank you all for the gifts, it mean a lot to us," Troy expressed to everyone.

"Well we're not done yet." My parents explain. Huh?

"What do you mean?" Troy asked and I nodded too.

I looked over at my parents and then Troy's parents. "What's going on?" I asked.

"We have a gift for you and Troy in the front yard." My dad, Carson spoke.

Troy and I exchanged a look and he got up. He held his hand out for me to take and then he helped me up. We made our way towards the Bolton's front yard and I almost blew a gasket.

"No way!" I shouted. Troy looked at me and grinned like no tomorrow. Sitting by the curve of the front yard was a 2011 Black four door dodge Charger.

"Mom, dad!" I shouted. My parents just shrugged their shoulders and smiled.

"We got rid of your old car, Gabi. And decided that you and Troy deserved a new one. I know you have an SUV Troy, but we thought Ya'll could use this one just in case you have problems with yours." My mom spoke.

Troy looked at his parents. "Did you help get the car too?" he asked.

Lucille smiled but shook her head. Jack did the same. "No we didn't. We got what's inside." Jack said.

Troy and I made our way towards the nice pretty car and opened the back seat door. There sat a black and pink car seat with butterflies on it. We got the car seat! And beside it was another one. Huh? Same colors and everything.

"Why the second one?" I asked them.

Lucille smiled. "One for Troy's car and one for this one." She told us.

Troy looked like he wanted to cry. "Thanks mom, dad, Piper and Carson." He spoke and we all went hugged each other.

"How come we never got this kind of stuff?" Trinity asked, holding Aubree.

"You didn't want a shower." Jack said.

"Oh yeah, that's right." She spoke with a laugh.

I just smiled and thanked everyone again. I may be pregnant and uncomfortable, but I was glad to have this shower. We had everything we ever needed and more.

* * *

Okay going back to what I was saying in the beginning about pain and shit.

Okay it's due date week. I'm two days away from my due date. It's July 17th, 2011. I'm ready to get this baby out but then again, I don't want her to leave because I've been growing her for almost ten months, like the prospected time frame.

I was sitting in Kenlee's room finishing up her nursery. If I've told you stuff about Kenlee's room before then forget whatever I've said. Her walls are painted a soft pink and yellow with purple butterflies all over the walls. Her crib is a mahogany wooden brown with the blankets and what not the same colors as her walls.

Her changing table is the same color wood as her crib and rests in the corner near my rocking chair. Now my rocking chair is placed by the window so I can see outside when I have to feed Kenlee or just hold her.

She sad a dresser that is across from her crib and it has all her clothes we received from the baby shower.

She had stuff animals here and there all over and it was just a homey looking room.

I looked towards her bedroom door and saw Troy still hammering away. I wanted Kenlee's name on her door, so we bought pretty lettering blocks and Troy has been at it since 1 pm and it's now 2.

"Troy, does it really take that long to put up those letters?" I asked.

Troy quit what he was doing and gave me a soft smile. "Well I've been staring at you here and there, so you actually have gotten me off course from what I'm supposed to be doing." He said with a smirk.

I just smiled and threw a stuff animal at his head. "Whatever you loser!" I shouted.

He smiled and kept looking at me for a second. "Sit down, I'll do that in a minute." He said and finished doing the letters. I went to the rocking chair, agreeing to sit down. I placed my hands on my belly and just rubbed it over and over.

Troy came over to me and bent down in front of me. We stared at one another for a very long time before he broke the silence. "Would you do me a favor?" he asked quietly.

I stared at him and just smiled. I kept my hands on my belly and tried to feel Kenlee kick, but she hasn't been kicking at all for the past two days.

I wasn't really worried but then again I was. I didn't want to tell Troy right now, because he looked happy and I didn't want to ruin that.

"What favor would that be?" I asked. I kept up my smile but then I frowned big time. I felt pain in my stomach and it hurt so badly, that when Troy was about to talk to me, he had to keep me from falling out of the rocking chair.

"Ella!" he shouted. He held me as I fell and I kept my hands on my belly. Something wasn't right.

"Something's wrong, Troy." I told him quietly after the pain quit for a moment.

"Are you in pain?" he asked concerned.

I nodded and kept my hands on my stomach for ease some of the pressure. "Yeah. I mean it kind of feels like a contraction but I haven't felt her kick in two days." I finally told him.

His gorgeous ocean water eyes went huge and he reached into his back pocket and started calling someone.

"Hello? Bolton residence, Leah speaking." Troy had put it on speakerphone so I could hear and talk too.

"Leah, its Troy. Where's mom!" He said in a panic.

Leah knew something wasn't wrong. "Troy you're freaking me out, what's wrong?" Leah asked. I heard someone ask 'Leah, who are you talking too?' in the background.

"Mom its Troy. There's something wrong with him." Leah said, handing the phone over to their mom.

"Troy, hunny, what's wrong?" Lucille asked concerned.

Troy took a deep breath and sighed. "It's Gabi. She was sitting in the rocking chair and then a few minutes later she's in my arms on the ground. Ma, she says she hasn't felt Kenlee kick in two days." Troy said.

I heard Lucille take a breath, "Troy get her to the hospital now. I'll call Carson and Piper. I'll let them know you're coming in. Go now." Lucille said and hung up.

I looked at Troy in the eyes and felt extremely scared at this point. "I'm scared, Troy." I spoke and he just looked as scared as I did.

"Me too, babe." He told me, kissing me on my forehead. I felt the pain again and hunched over. Troy rubbed my back but it wasn't working for me. It hurt so much. I looked down and saw blood on the wood floor.

"Troy we got to go now." I spoke before I passed out.

* * *

**TPOV**

I immediately picked Gabriella up and raced towards the charger and got her in. When I saw the blood I knew this was serious. God I hoped that they would be okay.

When I pulled up towards the entrance of the hospital, Carson and Piper were there waiting with a gurney. I stop the car and put it in park.

I raced over towards the passenger side and opened the door. I grabbed Gabriella and put her on the gurney. "She's bleeding really badly, Carson. She passed out when she saw the blood but I don't know what's wrong." I exclaimed. I looked at Piper's facial expression and it was of pure horror.

Carson nodded and together he and Piper pushed Gabriella inside. When I got inside and onto the maternity ward, our friends and family were sitting in the waiting room.

"Troy what's going on?" Aaron spoke coming up to me.

I blanked and just watched them take Gabriella away from me. "I don't know what's going on at all. I just don't know." I said.

I sat down next to my mother and I felt her rubbed my back. "It's going to be okay, baby boy." She told me and wrapped me in her arms, bringing me closer towards her. I cried in my mother's arms, just praying to god that Gabriella and Kenlee would be safe and sound.

About an hour later I heard the doors opened and my head shot up. It was Carson.

"Troy, come here boy," he said and I stood up.

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I walked back through the doors with Carson.

"What's happened?" I asked my eyes red from all the crying.

Carson just gave me a soft smile. "We stopped the bleeding and finally got a heartbeat from Kenlee. She was wrapped up in the umbilical cord. Gabriella is in labor and awake. She is 8 cm dilated and would like to see you." I smiled walking up to Carson Montez and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much," I told him.

He patted my back, "No thank you for being here." He said and pulled back and told me which room my Ella was in.

I found the door and went inside. Piper was sitting by Gabriella's bedside trying to keep her calm.

"I know it hurts, baby. Just keep breathing and stay calm." She told Gabriella.

"Mom it hurts," she complained as she went through a contraction.

Piper looked up at me and smiled. After a minute, Gabriella's contraction stopped and she sighed. She looked up, saw me and had the biggest smile on her face.

"Troy!" she shouted. I went right to her bedside and sat in the chair next to her. I took her hand and rubbed soothing circles on it.

"I'm here now baby, I'm here." I told her, as Piper left the room.

* * *

**GPOV**

When I saw Troy come through that freaking hospital door, I was ecstatic to see him. When my parents told me what was wrong with Kenlee, I wanted to just stop what was going on and cry, but I had to be brave for myself, Troy and our daughter.

"I'm glad you're here." I told Troy as he held my hand and kissed it.

"I'm glad I'm here too. You feel okay now?" He asked.

I gave him a hard look. "I'm fine now except these damn contractions." I whined.

Troy laughed and I felt another contraction coming. "I hope you are happy Wal-Mart Boy!" I shouted and felt the pain rip across my stomach and keep going.

After the contraction, Troy looked at me. "Happy about what?" he asked with a smirk.

"That you don't have to go through child fucking birth." I growled out.

Troy barked a laugh and smiled at me. "Oh how I love that potty mouth of yours." He told me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed again.

"Shut up." I snapped.

"Love you too, Ella," he remarked. I glared at him and looked around the hospital room. This was going to take fucking forever.

After about an hour or two later, my doctor, Dr. Andrews came into the room with my parents and Troy's parents. She had me put my feet in the stirrups and she checked to see if I was ready yet.

"Well, well, Miss Kenlee is ready to come into the world. Gabriella you are at 10 cm." Dr. Andrews announced.

My face went from pissed off to extremely fucking happy. "Hell Yeah!" I shouted.

Lucille, Jack, mom and dad, Dr. Andrews and Troy all looked at me weird but laughed no doubt.

I laughed and just looked at them. "I'm just extremely happy?" I spoke questioning my own words.

Troy just laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure whatever. Let's get this thing going! My daughter will be born today." I smiled when he said that. I looked over at his parents and saw that Lucille was crying.

"Luce why are you crying?" I asked.

She just smiled at me then Troy. "I'm just so excited!" she exclaimed. I smiled and Dr. Andrews told us that they would start setting up in my room in a few minutes.

I wanted my mom, Lucille and Troy himself in the room when I delivered Kenlee. I wanted Sharpay too, but she was in the waiting room. After all she's been with me throughout everything.

"Did someone miss me!" I heard a voice shout through my hospital room.

"Sharpay!" I shouted. I looked a mess to her probably. I was sweating and teary eyed. My hair was sticking everywhere. I've decided to get my hair chopped off as soon as this baby is born. Well or after I get out of the hospital.

I saw my best friend come into the room all dressed up. But what had me the most was the t-shirt she was wearing. It was a pink and silver sparkling shirt but had 'Kenlee's Favorite Aunt!' on it. She had on silver sparkling jean shorts and pink high heels on.

When Troy saw this he just wanted to laugh. "What the hell are you wearing?" he exclaimed. I just looked at her.

"I have to look good for when Kenlee is born, doofus!" she snapped at him. Her brown hair was flowing around her shoulders and her bangs were in a poof.

"We're here to have a child. Not go to a stupid fashion show." He remarked.

Sharpay saw fire. "Bolton shut up. I will be in your life forever and ever and ever. So you better get used to it." Troy rolled his eyes and turned back to me. He gave me a look and I just wanted to laugh.

"Sharpay you look beautiful," Lucille spoke, smiling at her.

Sharpay smiled at Troy's mother. "Thank you Lucille."

"Sharpay will you stay?" I asked, sticking out my lips in a pouty kind of way. She looked at me and laughed.

"Duh! Of course I would. I would never miss the birth of your baby!" she squealed and ran over to my right side, where she stood right across from Troy.

Dr. Andrews came in and we began the birthing process.

You know they should really tell someone how long child fucking birth is. I mean there should be a set freaking time. I mean come on! I've been at this for a freaking hour and she still hasn't come out. This is getting quite annoying.

"Okay Gabriella, on your next contraction, push as hard as you can. I think this might be the final time. I see her head." I looked over at Troy who was holding my left hand. His mother was beside him holding my leg up and on my other side, Sharpay was holding my right hand and my mother was holding my right leg and helping Dr. Andrews as much as she can.

I felt the next contraction and pushed with all my fucking might. It hurt like a flipping bitch. I probably will never make any sense but it makes sense to me.

"Okay Gabriella, keep pushing, I have her shoulders," Dr. Andrews told me. I felt Troy tell me reassuring words and kissing my forehead.

I pushed and pushed and then I heard my daughter cry.

"It's a beautiful healthy girl!" Dr. Andrews announced and placed Kenlee on my chest for a moment.

I looked at her and she was gorgeous. She was covered in blood but she was beautiful. Troy placed his hand over her head and then kissed mine.

"Thank you so much Ella," He whispered to me and I felt his tears fall onto my face. He was crying. I knew Troy Bolton was going to be an amazing father right then.

The nurse took Kenlee away and they weighed her, measured her, and cleaned her up. I looked at Troy and smiled at him. "No thank you." I told him and we kissed. I was so excited; this was a really good day even though I acted a little off.

Dr. Andrews made me push the placenta out and then they stitched me up a little because I tore down there. They cleaned up everything and then finally the nurse gave me my daughter. Mom, Lucille, Sharpay and Troy were gathered around me as I held Kenlee for the first time.

She was wrapped up all nice and warm with a pink beanie on her head. She was so small. They said she weighed 6lbs, 6oz. That's small even though I carried her up to ten months. She was also 16 inches long and they said she was perfectly healthy. Mom even agreed.

She had Troy written all over her, but she had my button nose. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"She is so precious," Mom spoke. I looked at my mom and I knew she wanted to hold her second grandchild.

"You want to hold her?" I asked. I looked at Troy and he nodded that it was okay for mom to hold her because he hadn't yet.

Mom agreed automatically. I handed Kenlee to mom and I could see in her eyes that she was in love.

"Hello little Kenlee. I'm your Grandma Piper, I'm going to love you with all of my heart, just like your little cousin Aubree." She spoke. I head a tear fall out of my eye and I smiled. Troy leaned into me and I placed my head on his chest.

Mom then passed her to Sharpay. "Well Miss Kenlee, you better be ready to have a wonderful Aunt like me!" she spoke softly. Her soft side was coming out. Troy saw and I think he realized that she isn't that stuck up after all.

After Sharpay had Kenlee, Lucille got her. "Hi Kenlee," Lucille started. She started crying holding her. "I'm your Nana Lucy," she spoke. Lucille had been given the name Nana Lucy when Harley was born, so it just stuck. "We are going to have so much fun. Little Aubree, Declan and Harley are going to love you to no pieces." She spoke and I laughed, as did Troy.

After Lucille, Troy finally got to hold his daughter. When he held her, it made me cry.

Troy looked down at Kenlee and just smiled, rocking his body sideways. "Hi Kenlee, its daddy," That was what got me the most. Troy looked over at me and smiled then looked back at Kenlee. He leaned closer to me so I could see her too.

Kenlee was opening her eyes. Usually babies don't open their eyes on the day their born but some do. Her eyes were the bluest eyes. Of course all babies' eyes are blue when their born, but these eyes were going to stay blue, I just know it.

"Those eyes are going to stay blue forever," My mom commented and I just smiled.

"She looks exactly like Troy," Lucille said.

"Nah, she looked like Ella too. She has the same nose and ears." He told them. He handed her back to me and he said he was going to go tell the others the good news.

* * *

**TPOV**

When I held my daughter, it was love at first sight. I was going to spoil that little girl like no other. I already loved her and she's only like thirty minutes old. I walked down from Ella's room and towards the maternity ward waiting room.

When I got there I saw Chase and Mia with Harley and Declan coloring in coloring books. I saw Noah and Cassie sitting and talking with Connor and Leighton. Trinity and Aaron were talking to Carson, who he was holding their daughter, Aubree. Leah was talking to Ryan, Sharpay's brother and his girlfriend Kelsi. And then I saw my best friend Chad, and his girlfriend Taylor.

The first person who saw me was Harley. "Uncle Troy!" she squealed and ran towards me. I picked her up and gave her a hug. Everyone turned their attention towards me and smiled coming towards me.

"So?" they all said. I held Harley close to me.

"She's gorgeous. She weighs 6lbs, 6oz, 16 inches long and was born thirty minutes ago." I spoke and they all cheered.

Carson was smiling at me. "How's Gabriella?" he asked.

I smiled. "Really good. She's holding Kenlee now. Ya'll want to come back?" I asked and they nodded.

When Troy walked into the room not only did he bring Harley with him but also our friends and family.

All I heard was 'OMG, she's so gorgeous' as Kenlee was passed around.

I laid my head down and saw Sharpay was looking at me. "How you feelin' mama?" she asked, smiling at me.

"Tired like no other." I remarked and she laughed.

"Yeah but Kenlee was worth it." She told me.

I nodded my head. "Totally worth it."

"So what is her full name?" Sharpay asked. This got everyone's attention.

I laughed and looked at Troy who smiled at me. "Well since Trinity and Aaron took Lucille's name for Aubree, we decided on 'Kenlee Piper Bolton' and I think mom you wanted your name in her name anyway." I spoke and my mother squealed. She was currently holding Kenlee again.

"That is amazing. Thank you Troy, Gabi!" I've never seen my mother happier. My dad smiled at me and nodded at me thanking me for doing that for my mom.

"Oh and by the way when I get out of here, I'm chopping all my long hair off." I commented and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me like I was crazy.

"WHAT!" oh how I love Sharpay Evans.


	15. My Fairytale Ending

Author's Note: I'm so sad this story is ending, but I had so much fun writing it! Stay continued for the bottom author's note! :)

* * *

Cinderella walked on broken glass_  
_Sleeping Beauty let a whole lifetime pass**  
**Belle fell in love with a hideous beast,_  
_Jasmine married a common thief,_  
Ariel walked on land for love and life,  
_Snow White barely escaped a knife.

_"It was all about blood sweat and tears__**  
**__because love means facing your biggest fears."_

_**Fairytale happy endings do come true. **_**– Unknown**

* * *

**It Started In A Wal-Mart Parking Lot…**

_Chapter Fifteen: My fairytale started in a Wal-Mart parking lot…never thought it would happen that way but now the ending is looking pretty damn good._

Three Months Later…

I never saw myself falling in love. I honestly didn't. I just thought love was meant for fairy tales like Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Belle, Jasmine, Ariel, Snow White, Rapunzel, and what not. Well if I'd kept my long hair we would have had a Rapunzel relation.

Remember when I told everyone that I was going to chop my long hair off? Well I did! Now it rests a little below my ears and I love it. Troy loves it and everyone else started to love it too…well almost everyone.

Sharpay wasn't thrilled, but she was so preoccupied by Kenlee that she didn't care anymore what I did.

But back to what I was saying, I never thought I would fall in love; let alone have a child at eighteen years old.

I did fall in love. I fell for a Wal-Mart boy and together we had a beautiful daughter together. I wouldn't trade my life with anyone else's. I'm very happy nowadays and especially today.

It's October 9th, 2011. It's my wedding day.

I bet you didn't think that would happened, did you?

Troy proposed to me when Kenlee was one month old. (A/N: she was born on July 17th, 2011)

_Flashback_

_It's August 17__th__, 2011 and I was sitting in the rocking chair in Kenlee's nursery, rocking Kenlee to sleep. I had just fed her a bottle and she was getting a little cranky. Ever since she was born, she's been a very good baby. She sleeps through the night and eats on a regular scheduled time and she's full of life. Her eyes were like we expected to be. Blue._

_I was sitting there just looking out the window when I heard her bedroom door open. I saw Troy standing there by the frame of the door smiling at me. I gave him a smile back and he came closer in the room._

_He must have just gotten home from work. They did give him that manager position and he took it, while still going to U of A. We both are about to start New Year's. Him being a Junior and I being a Sophomore, but we will totally rock this year's hard college work. I had to laugh when I said that, I'm a weird child._

_Anyway, Troy came in and sat down on his knees right in front of me and rubbed gently on Kenlee's sleeping head. He smiled and then looked at me._

"_Hey babe," he spoke._

_I smiled and looked at him. "Hey Wal-Mart boy."_

_He laughed softly and just looked at me. "Remember when I was trying to ask you for a favor, but little miss Kenlee decided to come into the world?" he asked me._

_I laughed softly and nodded, "Yeah I remember, what was that favor?" I asked him._

_He stared at me for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a silver ring with a diamond in the middle with little diamonds on each side. He wasn't going to ask me to marry him was he?_

_He stared at this ring for a while before looking at me. "This actually was my grandmother's ring on my mom's side. After she died, my mother kept all her jewelry and decided that she would give this ring to the right child of hers. And she decided that it would be me. I had it cleaned and what not, but it's still worth something. I've had this ring on me for a couple months. Kenlee decided to ruin our engagement day but I couldn't be happier to have her here instead," he told me._

_I smiled at him and he placed the ring on my ring finger. "I know we've had a weird relationship but I love you Ella. I want you for the rest of my life, without a doubt. I want to get married to you and in the future I want to have more kids with you. Kenlee is the first step to forever, but if you except this ring, then I will be forever grateful to you. So Gabriella Elise Montez, will you please, please, please marry me and put me out of my misery?" he asked with a laugh._

_I looked down at the ring and then towards Kenlee. She was sound asleep and gorgeous as ever. I looked at Troy and just smiled at him. "Of course you doofus." I remarked and he laughed and leaned up and kissed me on the lips._

_When we pulled back he looked me in my eyes, "You didn't say 'of course Wal-Mart boy', are you feelin' alright?" he asked, putting a hand to my head. I laughed and shook his head away._

"_I decided to give you a break this time." _

"_Thank you, but can you keep calling me it? I kind of like it." He said with a smirk on his face._

_I just laughed and nodded._

"_Of course Wal-Mart boy."_

_End of Flashback_

I didn't want a big wedding at all and neither did Troy. We decided to have it at the Bolton's household since my parent's house wasn't that big. Lucille and my mother were so excited when they found out. They went straight to the point in what was going where, who was sitting next to whom and what food we were going to be eating.

I just wanted to pick out the dress. That's all I wanted. And I did. I picked a princess style gown that was white and strapless. My bridesmaids were wearing beautiful red dresses that matched the red roses on the chairs that Lucille and mom thought would look fantastic. Sharpay was my maid of honor, then Trinity, Leah, Cassie, Leighton and then Mia. Yeah six girls, whatever.

Troy had Chad as his best man, then Aaron, Jack, Noah, Connor and Chase. Six also, so it was a win, win situation.

We were getting married in this tent thing that mom and Luce set up and there were about 30 seats in it. Fifteen on my side and Fifteen on Troy's side. I told you we wanted something small.

I was now in my wedding dress just sitting around in Lucille and Jack's bedroom with all my bridesmaids waiting for the time to go and get married.

"Gabriella you doing okay?" Cassie asked me. I looked into her amber colored eyes and smiled.

"Yeah I'm perfect; I'm just ready to get married to Troy." She laughed at my response and smiled.

"I felt that way when Noah and I got married." She spoke.

I gave Cassie a smile and she smiled right one back. "I have a little secret." She announced.

Lucille looked at her daughter-in-law and wondered what she had to tell everyone. "Well go ahead and tell us," Luce spoke and I laughed and nodded.

Cassie smiled at all us girls, "Noah and I are pregnant." She told us.

I was even more excited. "No way!" I shouted out and everyone started hugging on Cassie.

"How far along are you?" My mother's nursing side asked coming out.

Cassie laughed, "5 weeks," she answered.

We all hugged her once more and I looked back into the mirror at my wedding dress. It was very simple, kind of like Cinderella's blue dress except mine was strapless and white. It was plain gorgeous.

"Gabs, you look gorgeous," Sharpay spoke, coming up behind me with little Kenlee in her arms. I smiled and grabbed my daughter from my best friend's arms.

Kenlee looked even more gorgeous with a little pink sparkling dress, which Sharpay thought was absolutely cute on her. She just held up her head on her own last week and I was so thrilled. But boy did she have a lot of hair. It wasn't just peach fuzz but it was a little bit more, like what a 7 month might have even though she's three months old, almost four.

Her blue eyes shine and her toothless smile was beautiful. "Hello baby," I spoke to her. She smiled at me brightly and put her hand on my face.

"Awe Gabriella, turn around let me get a picture," Mia spoke. I laughed and saw all the women get around the camera and watch as Mia took my picture with Kenlee.

When she took the picture, Kenlee actually turned towards it and smiled, which made the picture even more special.

I heard all the girls 'Awe' at the picture and just smiled at me. "She is such a sweetheart," Leighton spoke.

"Yeah she really is," I replied, patting her little head.

"Okay Mommy, time to go get married!" Leah shouted with Sharpay. I smiled and just couldn't wait to be married to the man of my dreams.

* * *

When I walked into the tent, the first thing I saw was Troy's blue eyes shining straight on me. His grin was bigger than mine as I walked down the aisle with my dad walking right next to me. I felt tears in my eyes and just laughed.

I saw Trinity with Aubree in her arms and Sharpay had my little girl, Kenlee in her arms. I was so proud of this moment, right here and right now.

This was the moment I'd been waiting on for the past few months. I just didn't ever picture myself, almost 19 years old, with a baby and about to get married. This was just a dream come true.

I got to the alter and Troy stepped forward to grab my hand. My father pulled my veil over my head and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I am so proud of you baby girl," he whispered to me.

I leaned in closer to my dad and smiled, "I know, daddy." I told him and pulled back with a tearful smile. I looked up and over at Troy, who had his hand waiting for me to take it.

"Ready?" was all he said and I just nodded.

I stepped with my future husband and got married to my prince charming.

* * *

"Hey little girl," I spoke smiling down at my 14th month old daughter. I was sitting in Little Kenlee's bedroom rocking in her rocking chair and smiling at my baby girl. She smiled up at me with her cuteness. I could see her front two teeth and a few bottom ones as she smiled.

"Mama," she spoke and I smiled even more. She had a hold of my left hand and kept trying to take off my wedding ring. She loved playing with things that were shiny and pretty. She was definitely a girly girl, thanks to Sharpay.

Everything in my life was going amazing. It's been almost a year since I got married to my wonderful husband Troy and 14 months since Kenlee was born. I was now a junior in college and decided to get a degree in photography. I don't know how I came across this wild idea, but one day I just started snapping pictures and fell in love with it.

Troy graduated this year with a degree in teaching. He was going into a business degree but he realized that he didn't want to do something boring for the rest of his life. Besides he loved playing basketball and became the new basketball coach at East High School and he taught history classes to seniors. He quit his job at Wal-Mart a few months ago and now he was honestly having the time of his life.

"I, I love you like a love song baby…" I sang out loud, which Kenlee started to squeal. I laughed and kept singing the song.

"I, I LOVE YOU LIKE A LOVE SONG BABYYYY..." I heard a voice join in loudly. I immediately broke out laughing when Troy entered the room and sang the song.

"You're such a goof ball Wal-Mart Boy," I told him.

Troy laughed and looked at Kenlee who was staring straight at him. "Daddy," she spoke and he smiled. She held her hands out for him to pick her up and he did.

Kenlee wasn't a daddy's girl, or a mama's girl. She was mutual…but honestly…I have a feeling she's a Sharpay's girl. I know it sounds strange but it's the truth so help me god.

"Hey now, I am no longer a Wal-Mart employee, so you can't say that anymore!" Troy declared.

I smirked at him, "I can do whatever I want goof ball." I told him and he groaned at the new name I'd give him.

I watched as Troy held our daughter and just laughed when she patted his cheeks. "So what have you been up to my beautiful wife?" he asked, coming to sit down cris cross applesauce style in front of me, while I sat in the rocking chair.

"Oh you know the usual. Woke up, you got Kenlee ready to go to your mom's and then you left for work and then I got ready for my morning classes, fed Kenlee, than I ate, dropped her off," I said pointing to our precious little girl. "I went to my classes, then picked Kenlee up, got something to eat and came home and played!" I exclaimed.

Troy rolled his eyes at me and laughed. "Sounds like a productive day, my darling." He spoke.

I hit his arm and I saw Kenlee's blue eyes go real big and looked at Troy. "Bad mama." She whispered and both Troy and I cracked up laughing.

"She is a bad mama, isn't she baby girl?" he told her and she just giggled.

Seeing the picture in front of me with Troy playing with Kenlee, I would have never imagined this for myself as a future. I honestly never really wanted kids until I actually got pregnant…but with Troy it was amazing. I loved my life no matter the consequences that happened and all the drama that happened.

I thought back to the day when Troy said he wanted to be my prince charming…it was just like yesterday.

Flashback

"_And what's wrong with Prince Charming and Cinderella?" he asked, leaning forward a bit. I leaned in a bit too._

"_I think Disney Fiction characters…are overrated. No one will fall in love like they do," I said and he just looked at me._

"_Maybe…maybe not." He murmured._

"_Why do you want a Cinderella?" I asked, smirking._

"_Ehh…Maybe. I'd like to go looking for the girl who lost her glass slipper," he said and looked at me. _

"_But then again I walked out of Wal-Mart and found a girl on the ground from stepping on Broken Glass. I swept you off your feet like Prince Charming…maybe I already found her." He said, looking into my eyes. I knew my cheeks were getting warmer. Oh no._

"_So you're saying…" Oh boy. Please don't say what I think you're going to say. Because then that would be bad and then my parents would be ecstatic someone liked me and blah blah blah. But I knew it before he said the words._

"_Yeah. I wanna be your Prince Charming."_

_End of Flashback_

"Gabriella!" I heard my name being called and I looked up and saw that Troy was standing and holding his hand out for me, while he cradled our daughter in his other arm.

I smiled at him and placed my hand in his hand. We walked hand and hand towards the hallway of our apartment. I let Troy go ahead, seeing as when we were walking he wanted to go see my brother and his sister and let Kenlee play with Aubree.

I stopped and looked around Kenlee's room and smiled at all the colors and stuff animals. I glanced at the picture of the sonogram I'd gotten Troy for Christmas, as it was now sitting on a shelf in Kenlee's room. I rubbed my finger over the picture and grinned.

I was totally a new fucking princess and this was not anyone else's story but mine. My fairytale didn't end like those other stupid princesses but it ended with me looking forward to each and every day with my family, drama or not.

I was glad I took a chance with Troy and we became one. Fuck you Disney princesses. This is my new beginning and hopefully it will never end because well… there is a saying….

"_Cinderella walked on broken glass, Sleeping Beauty let a whole lifetime pass, Belle fell in love with a hideous beast, __Jasmine married a common thief, Ariel walked on land for love and life, __Snow White barely escaped a knife. __It was all about blood sweat and tears because love means facing your biggest fears. Fairytale happy endings do come true_." I whispered off Kenlee's wall, as we had it painted on there.

I shut the lights off and closed her bedroom door. It was time to catch up with my daughter and Wal-Mart Boy. Yeah, he may not work there anymore, but he will always be my Wal-Mart boy especially since our story started in a Wal-Mart parking lot…

The End.

* * *

OMG it's over! :(( but like I said, I had so much fun writing this story! In the future, I will probably write a sequel, but don't hope on it! Thank you all for sticking with me for like two years and I hope it was all worth the wait! Now I wrote on my profile an update but I'll tell you guys here. I'm going to be taking a break from HSM Stories for a bit because I have 2 BRAND NEW TWILIGHT STORIES (ALL HUMAN) that I'm in the mist of writing. I also have a new HSM Story in the works but it won't be done for a while! SO I hope that when I post the first chapters of my new stories for TWILIGHT that you will review like you review my HSM stories! :) If you want to know more about my new Stories, please go to my profile and read what they're going to be about :)

LOVE YOU GUYS!

-Ashley


End file.
